Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor 4
by Shaylo Gatomon
Summary: Meet Maura a young Princess, being given the choice between marriage or death she runs away only to meet Yami. How will Seto & Mokuba respond when Yami returns with this young girl in tow. Plus the newest hired killers. Read Pts 1, 2 & 3 first
1. Chapter 133

**TITLE: Royalty: The Kingdom of Draglor4**

**AUTHOR:** Shaylo Gatomon

**RATING:** PG-13

**WARNINGS:** Mild to Moderate Violence and some sexual situations

Multi-part story This is part 4 of ?

This is a very fast moving story and as such story alerts might not be the best option as this story could end and have moved on leaving you still with the last one, waiting in vain for the next chapter which will never come. So author alerts is recommended for those going the alerts route. This is the only story that will go under this name! I promise!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

**Reviews please feel free to comment.**

Flamers before you even think about reviewing read my profile! 

**ATTENTION: DO NOT FLAME ON MY SPELLING AND GRAMMAR!**

**Please read my profile on this topic before you even think about saying anything! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

_The answer to some questions._

Why does Mokuba have to go through all of this? That's just the way the story goes.

Is Noah's disease real? As far as I'm aware its fictional. I just made it up.

**I haven't been making review restrictions in any of the others. But I'm disappointed in the turn out of those. I understand that most of you were waiting till this. But it's depressed me that no one hardly commented in the first3 parts. So I will only do 1 chapter per day if I get at least 2-4 reviews. Otherwise no new chapters till the review quota is met! Sorry, I know you don't like but it's the way it is! **

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

**Own characters:** Mokuba's stepfamily. Marine, Asana and Ivera. Then there's the new addition Maura. Zariah, Ren and Nydia. Other characters may also appear.

**Note: Maura is here to STAY! I am sorry if you don't like her or don't want her around. But no matter what happens in the future she's here to stay. I understand, she's not from the show and for that you hate her and don't want her around, sorry she's not leaving. So, you must learn to live with it. **

**Own Villians: **

_Royden Herman (Royden) _Old English Place name "Rye hill" (Herman) Old German "army man"

_Ita_ my book says means Thirst and is rare outside Ireland but my friend Cat says a website of baby names says Italian.

_Malka _is Hebrew it means Queen. It sounds strange but, a contestant on Whammy was called Malkah.

_Brenne_ this one I found amusing since it's Irish and Gaelic & means "Raven; black-haired" also dim

_Riva_ is Hebrew means "joined" French for "shore"

_Wolfgang_ Old German "wolf quarrel" A very Germanic name

**Disclaimer:** _All villains _are fictional and **_DO NOT_ **represent any persons living or dead. Any traces of this doing so is purely coincidental. Some of Yami's magic words are fictional others come from the site I'm also using that site for a few random character names. Some own character names, Mokuba's Friends, were given by kind reviewers that wished their name in the story. Only the first names provided were used and do not mean any disrespect towards any one person. The names may have come from you and you can be happy that the name was used but the characters themselves are fictional and do not reflect the reviewers personality in anyway, shape form or fashion! Mokuba's stepfamily not including Noah are fictional and are my own characters. Maura and her sisters were given to me by Jasmine a reviewer that has stuck with this story since the beginning!

**Disclaimer: I don't own yugioh. I only own my own characters.**

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

Another kingdom the Sky Kingdom not far away lived King Eric and his three daughters Diana (16), Jasmine (15) and Maura (11). Their mother passed away when Maura was 4. When Maura was 6 King Eric remarried, a very evil woman named Hera. The thing Hera hates more than anything is the fact that King Eric loves his children more than life itself and is still in love with his late first wife. Hera was always careful never to beat the children in front of him. Hera is very abusive with them all Diana the most. She would often beat Maura when she does not get her way.

In their Kingdom you must be married by the age of 10 if not you would be put to death. Diana and Jasmine over the king's protest were married by that age. However, Maura was his youngest, his baby, he didn't want to force her into an early marriage. Her father was fighting against that law while Hera was more than eager to marry her off and be rid of her.

Maura has green eyes, long black hair to her hips with pink highlights. About six months ago King Eric became ill and died. Now Hera was taking full advantage and was desperately trying to find someone who would marry Maura.

Knowing her father didn't want her to be married and after her last meeting with Mako 15, her husband to be, Maura couldn't take anymore. She overheard her sisters talking about how they believe their stepmother poisoned their father. Her last meeting with her future husband he started hitting her. She knew from being around her father and her sisters that husbands didn't normally hit their brides. She couldn't think of anything to do except run away. She hated the man she was going to marry. Not only because he hit her but because he was mean and she just hated everything about him. She tried asking her sisters but they both told her she'd have to learn to live with it. But a new maid she'd gotten close to her convinced her that she would be better off running away. Because if she refused to go through with this marriage like she wanted, she would be killed.

So, she did just that she ran away.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Finally, everyone who was injured in the attacks had left for home. Now Seto finally decided it was time return home. He didn't want to, he wanted to stay and spend more time with Yami and Mokuba. But they needed to get back to the kingdom and get things straightened out.

"Thank you, we wouldn't have been able to defeat the enemy without your help." Yami said.

It was our pleasure. We were happy to help. Amunet said.

We have a present. Tara said as a vial appeared in Seto's hand.

"What is it?" Seto asked.

The healing chambers only heal internal life threatening injuries. External non-life threatening injuries are not healed. The child's back was wrapped with salve, that however is an extremely mild formula. This is a more advanced formula. It is a lot more effective and cuts the healing time down. Yours it would take many more years before the child is completely healed. This will cut it down in half. I cannot say how many years with either version. But I can tell you that this stuff is a lot more effective. Tara said.

What, Tara fails to mention is, that this though a lot more affective will hurt a lot more than what is currently being used. Amunet said.

"So, it will be a lot more painful for him." Yami said.

Yes, I am sorry. For effectiveness of this quality, there is a price to pay. Tara said.

"Thank you, we appreciate it greatly." Seto said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Currently Mokuba was talking to Ryo while Yami and Seto were talking.

"Seto, you and Mokuba go on ahead." Yami said.

"Aren't you coming home?" Seto asked.

"I think, I'm going to go back to Master Dartz's place for a while." Yami said.

"Yami, I thought you wanted to be home for Mokuba's Christmas. I've already explained what Christmas is. I haven't bothered with Santa Claus, first I don't care and you know I've never believed it and second that's your job."

"Seto…"

"No, when I brought Mokuba home, I was worried about how you would feel about him. Now you're basically telling me that you've decided because of your newly discovered powers that you want nothing to do with us. You said when you left that you really wanted to see Mokuba's first Christmas. You were as excited as I was about his birthday. I can't believe after the two weeks we spent here together that you just want to return and not come home." Seto said as Mokuba came over and put his hand into Seto's.

Seto smiled and squeezed his hand. "Where's Ryo?"

"H-he and Uncle Bakura decided to g-go home."

"Well the two of us better get back."

Mokuba looked at him curiously and then at Yami. "Aren't you coming with us big brother?"

Yami reached out to stroke the little boy's cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry kiddo, but I want to go back and train for a while."

"Y-you don't w-want to be with us?"

"It's not that I don't want to it's just that…"

"That your training and power are more important to you than we are." Seto said then bent down and picked Mokuba up. "So, just go back. I told Mokuba that you would chose this, but truthfully I was hoping I was wrong." Seto said then carried Mokuba through the portal back to Draglor.

Yami was stunned by this. A part of him couldn't blame Seto or Mokuba for being mad at him. He was mad at himself; he was more scared than anything. Yeah the past two weeks together had went great. But there was still a small part of him that was unsure of his decision to return home.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami returned to Master Dartz place but as he looked around his heart was no longer into staying. After seeing the angry look on Seto's face and the sad one on Mokuba's he couldn't stay.

Yami decided to just travel for a while. His second night out he stopped at a river to rest for the night. As he was about to set up camp for the night, he saw a young girl about Mokuba's age sleep next to a tree. He thought it was strange even though her clothes were torn and tattered he could clearly see they were fancy. So he knew she at least came from a rich home.

He carefully went over to wake her. "Hey, wake up."

Maura sat up rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, aren't you a little young to be out here all alone?" Yami asked.

Maura looked away afraid.

Yami had learned to that with Mokuba it was best to be slow and gentle. He decided to try the same approach with this girl.

"My names, Yami. What's yours?"

"Maura."

"Well little Maura, where do you live, I'll take you home."

Maura shook her head no.

"Come on you can't stay here, you'll catch a cold. Tell me where you live and in the morning I'll take you home."

"I can't go back."

"What do you mean, you can't go back?"

"If I go back I either have to get married or be killed."


	2. Chapter 134

Yami was more than slightly taken back by this. "What do you mean you have to be married or killed?"

Maura sighed. "My father didn't want me to, but my stepmother did."

"By why would they kill you?"

Maura sighed. "In my kingdom if you're not married or engaged by 10, you're killed."

"That's terrible." Yami said. But then it dawned on him, the fancy clothes being in a kingdom where they enforce killing. "Maura, are you a princess?" he was a little hesitant in asking, but it made sense. Few people outside royalty have such rules and stick with them.

Maura sighed and nodded her head. "My sisters were already married when they were my age, but their husbands don't hit them. The man I'm supposed to marry is mean, cruel and ugly. My sisters told me I should learn to live with it but I just couldn't."

"You said your father didn't want you to get married. Have you talked to him about this?"

"Papa died six months ago. I overheard my sisters talking and they were saying they think my stepmother poisoned my father. Papa was ill for a long time; the doctors always said that they didn't know what was wrong with him."

"You should at least try to go back. Perhaps you could get your sisters to help you out, maybe figure a way out. After all Christmas isn't far off."

Maura shook her head. "They told me I have to learn to deal with it. Christmas won't be any fun without papa. It was one of the few times I've ever felt like a kid. The rest of the time, its all princess lessons and what will be required of me when I get married. The only reason I'm allowed any type of schooling like reading and writing is because my stepmother feels it's a disgrace not to be able to do such things."

"I see."

'Perhaps this is the reason I had my doubts on going home. I was meant to find her and take her home. She reminds me so much of Mokuba. Maybe it'd be good for him to have a friend, like her. I'm still surprised Seto let him have so many girls for friends; when Mokuba told me that I nearly fell over, I couldn't believe it.' as Yami looked over he noticed Maura was sound to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Yami had made up his mind. "Maura."

"Yes?"

"How would you feel about coming home with me?"

"I told you I don't want to marry anyone!"

"No, not like that. I have two brothers and we live in Draglor. I think you'd like it there. My younger brother is about your age. I think you two could be great friends. Plus I think you could help him a lot."

"How can I do that?"

"Well he's shy and quite. I think you could help bring him out of his shell a lot more."

"I don't know."

"Well would you rather I take you home? I'm not leaving you here. So, you either come home with me or I take you back to your old home."

"Fine. I'll go home with you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day after a little magical help they were riding into the town of Draglor, normally it would have been a week's ride. But he wanted to get home fast so he created a portal to put them just on the edge of the forest. So, a week's ride was turned into a couple of hours.

As they were riding into town Yami couldn't help think how much this reminded him of Mokuba. He realized he was in about the same position he was in with her as he was with Mokuba. So he decided to do the same thing, he stopped at the clothing store.

"Okay Maura I want you to pick out an outfit to change into, then chose several more and we'll have them sent to our castle."

"All right." Maura said going right too it. Shopping was one of the things she loved to do. She got to choose rather than her stepmother.

Yami was surprised. He was slightly afraid at first that she'd be like Mokuba and refuse to make a decision on her own. However after watching her shop he should have realized being a princess alone made her stronger. More strong willed when it came to some things.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Then they went to the toy store. Unlike Mokuba, he figured she would at least look around.

"Sugoroku, it's nice to see you again." Yami said.

"It is good to see you as well, Master Yami. Who's your friend?"

"This is Maura. She's going to be staying with us for a while. How long hasn't been determined yet. I wanted to look in a couple of other shops and hoped it wouldn't be a problem if she stayed here."

"No, problem at all. I'm sure little Mokuba will be happy to have a new friend." Sugoroku said.

"Maura, this is Sugoroku House. I'd like you to stay here and look around. I'll be back soon."

"Okay." Maura said starting to look around. He smiled a sad smile, how different she was from Mokuba, so, strong and independent. Even in the clothing store. With Mokuba, it took him a while to convince the child to pick something he liked; but Maura had no trouble there, she went right at it.

As Yami was leaving the toy store a couple of toys caught his eye. It was a little dog and cat. He didn't know why but something told him that the cat would make an excellent present for Mokuba. He decided to get the dog for Maura. He wanted to go the antiques store and well he learned his lesson with Mokuba. He got the toys now.

"Sugoroku."

"Oh, is something wrong? The girl is upstairs looking around, though she reminds me some of little Mokuba. She won't touch the toys but seems fascinated in looking."

Yami sighed, "I wish Mokuba could be more like that."

"I'm sure he will someday, you just have to give him time. He's had a hard life; it's not even been a year since he's been fully broken from his old family and life. But I am confident that with you and the king giving him unconditional love, he will eventually come around and grow and change as he gets older."

Yami smiled. "You know what, Sugoroku. You're right. I've been so worried that Mokuba might still hate me that I never thought that if I go back and continue to spend time with him and just love him that I wont have to worry. If he doesn't love me now, he will in time. He said he did, but I don't know I'm still unsure of it. But I wont let it consume me, I will fight to gain his love! Here I want to get these for Mokuba and Maura." Yami said handing him the toys.

"Very well. Is that all?"

Yami thought a minute. "See if you can coax Maura into picking out some toys you can charge them to the castle. I'll come back and get these two when I pick up Maura."

"Very well, I'll do my best."

"I'm sure it'll go easier than it did with Mokuba."

"Yes, I'm sure it will."


	3. Chapter 135

Yami walked down the street to the antiques store.

"Master Yami, it's great to see you!" Yuranzo the antiques storeowner said.

"It's nice to see you too. Anything of any real interest?"

"Well that depends…I have heard rumors that you're caring for a boy about 10, long black hair."

"Mokuba, why is something wrong?"

"No, no follow me."

Yami followed though confused as to what this had to do with Mokuba. They stopped in front of what appeared to be a covered painting.

"Yuranzo, what does this have to do with Mokuba?"

"Well a child as I described came in a few weeks ago and well when he saw this, it was as if he was in a trance." Yuranzo said lifting up the cloth to show the same picture Mokuba had fallen in love with.

Yami's eyes went wide. "I can see why he liked it so much. Did he ever ask to get it?"

"No, I think he was afraid to ask."

"Really? I find it hard to believe Seto would deny him especially if he saw this picture."

"No, the child called him… what was it… I don't remember the child stuttered it, but I think it started with a V."

"Varon?"

"Yes, I believe that was it. But the child never actually asked to get it. One thing I thought was strange though."

"What was that?"

"Well, as he was about to touch it, he pulled away as if he had be struck."

"Varon hit him?" Yami asked not believing it.

"No, the painting was on a high shelf and the boy asked to be closer but I was watching and the child pulled back on his own, no one touched him."

Yami was relived; he would have found it hard to believe if Varon had hit him.

"After seeing how much the boy loved it, I pulled in from the shelf and stored it here. I have a part time assistant, I'm guessing he must have been the one to put this painting out. I would not have, I would have saved it till you returned. I know you would want it."

"Yes, I would. Thank you." Yami said getting the painting and having looked around found, for once only a few other items. Normally it'd be a wagon or more full. He paid for the items and asked they be delivered to the castle. Then he started to glance at other shop windows.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Rishid the jewelry storeowner was sweeping when Yami walked up. "Greetings."

Yami smiled, "Hello."

It was then that Rishid noticed his necklace. "You know the boy?" Rishid asked.

Yami was confused.

"I apologize, your necklace. I sold it to a young boy. I also made him a ring of charms that all connect. He bought almost all of them."

"Why didn't he get the other?" Yami asked.

"Well the young man that was with him said he didn't need them, but the boy begged and he caved."

"I see." Yami said assuming there were only four charms to begin with and that Mokuba only got one for Seto and Ryo.

"Would you like to see the other charms?" Rishid asked.

Yami wasn't really up for it but said, "Yes, please."

As they went inside Rishid pulled out the other two charms.

"I had a dream in which the child came to me and requested something new. So I made five charms."

That got Yami's attention. "Five charms?"

"Yes, I'm not sure why but I just had a feeling that there should be five charms."

"And Mokuba bought three?"

"Yes."

Yami wasn't sure what to make of it. There were five but the two left behind were of a dog and cat. He went ahead and got the last two charms, though he wasn't sure who they were suppose to belong to he'd keep them and wait and see.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He returned to the shop where Sugoroku was telling Maura a story.

"Hello, Maura. Did you have a nice time?" Yami asked.

Maura stood up and much to Yami's surprise did a curtsy bow and said, "Yes, I had a very nice time, Master Yami."

"You don't have to be so formal, Maura. I want us to be friends. Please unless we're in a public form…" Yami was about to explain since it'd taken time to explain to Mokuba. However he forgot she was a princess and already knew the ends and out of the system.

"I understand what you mean, I have had princess lessons all my life."

"Yes, of course, I should have realized. Seto was the same way. Please just call me Yami"

"Very well."

"So, did you find some toys you liked?"

"Yes, but what for?"

"They're for you to have a play with."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, Maura. I want you to be happy. Here." Yami took the little dog toy from the counter. "This is yours as a start."

Maura smiled, "Thank you."

'Well she's defiantly different. It took me longer than that to convince Mokuba to take the baby dragon. It's not that I don't believe Mokuba would share his toys, but after getting punished for playing with other peoples toy, it'll take him time to adjust to knowing he can share with Maura and not get into trouble for it. I'd also be afraid that he'd just give them to her not understanding the true meaning of sharing. He has come a long way from the scared little thing Seto first brought home. But at the same time he hasn't changed that much.'

"You're very welcome. Now, it's getting late we best get going."

"How far are we going?"

"We live in the castle."

"The castle? No, I can't the king will send me home for sure! I can't go!" Maura said dropping the toy and running out.


	4. Chapter 136

Yami quickly grabbed up the toy and ran after her.

"Maura wait! You don't understand!"

As he got outside, he looked around, "Great! She's worse than Mokuba! At least he never ran from me like this. I have the worst luck with kids." Then he spotted her halfway down the street. He quickly ran after her. It wasn't easy the crowd was slowing him down, but it was slowing her down too. He finally caught up with her, grabbing her arm.

"No, please! I can't, I can't go home!"

"Maura calm down!"

"Please, I don't want to die, I don't want to get married, till I'm older."

"Maura, calm down." Yami said slowly.

"We can't go to the castle the moment the king learns he'll send me back."

Yami gave a huff laugh. "You may know a lot about royalty little princess. But you don't know our king." Then he handed her back her toy. "Trust me, he wont send you back."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Trust me."

'If he can kidnap Mokuba he should have no problems with her.'

"Come on, I promise everything will be fine." Yami said standing up and offering his hand.

She still was a little unsure but took his hand. They went back to the horse and started out.

Sugoroku spotted them as they past the store. "Master Yami, I believe you forgot this." Sugoroku said holding up the cat toy.

Yami stopped and took it. "Thank you. I appreciate it."

"You're quite welcome, you wouldn't to return home without your present for Mokuba, now would you?"

Yami smiled, "No, he's probably still upset with me. The toy would at least be a start to make up with him."

Then they soon started back towards the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night, Seto and Ryo took Mokuba to his first night of new treatment.

"Seto, d-do I have to?" Mokuba asked.

Seto kissed his forehead, "I'm sorry, sweetheart. But the dragons said that this is a lot more effective. If there was any other way around it, you know I'd do it don't you?"

Mokuba sighed and nodded his head.

"You do want to be completely healed don't you?" Ryo asked.

"Yes, b-big brother."

"Are we ready to start?" Dr. Solomon asked.

"Who do you want to hold you?" Seto asked.

"R-Ryo."

So, Ryo held him while Seto would sit next to him rubbing his arm and telling him a story to help distract him. About the fourth strip down Seto and Ryo were about at their wits end with the boy's screams.

"Just stop." Seto told the doctor.

"My king?"

"Just wait." Seto said. Then he kissed the side of the kid's head. "Ryo, could you start to rock him a little, maybe we can get him to sleep."

Ryo nodded and started to very lightly rock him. While he did that, Seto started to hum a lullaby rubbing his shoulders. It didn't take long before the kid had passed out.

"All right you can resume treatment." Seto said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami and Maura walked into the front room. Maura was clinging to Yami's arm still afraid that the king would order her returned to her own kingdom.

"Is it always this quite?" Maura asked.

"What? Oh, I guess it is. I never noticed it before."

Just then, Ryo walked past them.

"Ryo."

Ryo stopped at looked back in surprise. "Master Yami? What are you doing here? According to both Seto and Mokuba you weren't coming back."

"Yes, I know but things change."

"Who's you friend?"

"This is Maura. Maura this is Sir Ryo."

Maura did a curtsy bow, "Its an honor, Sir Ryo."

Ryo was like Yami, slightly taken back by this. But then he bowed back. "It's an honor to met you too."

"Do you know where Mai or Isis is?" Yami asked.

"No, sir, I don't. I'd be happy to look for them for you in a few minutes, but I promised Seto I'd get Mokuba's room and things ready so he could get him into bed. The doctor is finishing with the bandages now."

"How's he doing?"

Ryo looked away, not wanting to answer.

"Ryo look at me!"

Ryo sighed and looked at him, "The new stuff is a lot worse. It took all we both had to comfort him. After about the fourth strip Seto couldn't take anymore."

"He stopped the treatment?"

'Treatment? Bandages? He never said anything about his brother being sick.' Maura thought.

"Only long enough for us to comfort him more. I rocked him and Seto hummed a lullaby. After a minute or two, the poor thing passed out. The doctor resumed treatment."

"I see, well you better get going." Yami said.

"It was nice to meet you, Maura."

"Nice to meet you to." Maura said.

After Ryo left, Yami and Maura walked into the living room; then they heard a door and looked up to see Seto carrying Mokuba.

Seto looked up to see Yami and he glared at him. Then he noticed the girl and was confused. First Yami says he wants to be on his own now he not only returns but returns with a girl.

"You mind explaining, what you're doing here and what's with the girl?" Seto asked.


	5. Chapter 137

"Last time I checked I lived here!" Yami yelled. "Unless that's changed since I've been gone!"

"Funny, I thought you were the one that wanted nothing to do with us."

Yami sighed, "That's not it, Seto. I just…"

"Just what? Ask Mokuba if he hated you only in the end make him think it's the other way around!"

"What? He told you he thinks I hate him."

"No, he refuses to talk to me about it, Bakura actually convinced him to talk to Ryo. Ryo's not sure what the change in attitude with him is, but he helped convince Mokuba to tell Ryo what was wrong."

"I was afraid he hated me. I never wanted to make him feel bad."

"Well you succeeded in doing just that."

"I'm sorry, Seto. But I think I know now why I had doubts."

"Why is that?"

Yami pushed Maura forward. "Seto, this is Maura. I returned to Master Dartz's place but then I wasn't in the mood to stay so I started to travel. I found her on my second night out. She'd run away from home, I believe I was meant to find her."

"So what you brought her here? Why not take her home?"

"It's a long story. Maura this is King Seto Kaiba."

Maura's eyes went wide. 'He's the king!' she quickly did a curtsy bow and remaining bowed down till it was given the okay.

"It's a great honor to meet you, King Kaiba."

Seto smirked. "Well she's polite. It's nice to meet you too. You may rise."

'In fact she's too nice to be just a run away and that bow and remaining till it she was told okay makes me think she's no ordinary run away.'

"Seto, where are your manners, when a lady bows your suppose to respond in kind."

Seto looked at Yami and growled, "I don't need a lecture from you on proper etiquette. If I could bow, I would. But at the moment I am so exhausted that if I attempted it, you'd be the one to help me calm Mokuba the rest of the night when I drop him!"

Yami gulped at that harshness in his tone of voice. It was only then that Yami could clearly see how much the treatment obviously took out of him. He saw it on Ryo's face too. He remembered how bad it was the first night he was there but this must have been worse. He didn't want to imagine what the poor kid felt like. He knew how bad the old stuff hurt and remembered the dragons warning that this would be worse.

"I'm sorry, Seto. I didn't realize."

'Why is he so formal with the king?' Maura wondered. The only person who was ever that formal with her father was her stepmother.

Yami dug in his pocket and brought out the cat toy he'd gotten. "I got this to try to make up with him. I was hoping maybe we could talk and work things out."

"Well I suppose it's a start." Seto said walking away.

"Seto, where are you going?"

Seto had walked over to a wall and pulled a rope. "We can't very well leave the girl here. I'll get Mai or Isis to find her something to sleep in and she can stay in one of the rooms across from Alistair and Varon. Then in the morning I expect a full detail of why we shouldn't just send her home."

"I'll help her." Yami said.

"Suit yourself." Seto said. Then he turned and started going up the stairs.

"Where are you going? Aren't you going to give instructions to Mai or Isis?"

"You can do that yourself, Ryo's waiting to help put Mokuba to bed."

Yami realized now, Seto was angry that he'd rather help Maura than Mokuba. But he felt he should at least comfort her some. Just then, Mai walked in.

"Master Yami? What are you doing here?" Mai asked.

"I decided to return home. This is a special guest. Her name is Maura. I was hoping maybe you had something she could sleep in and get her ready for bed."

"Certainly. Hello Maura, I'm Mai."

"It's an pleasure." Maura said then looked at Yami.

Mai looked at Yami. "Does the king know you're home and about her?"

"Know yes, happy. That's another story."

"Are you sure he wont send me home? He looked awful mad?" Maura asked.

"Don't worry little one, Seto is all bark and no bite."

Mai took Maura to her room to get her something to sleep in. Once Maura was out of sight with Mai he ran upstairs.

Ryo was just leaving when they ran into each other. "Master Yami, your still here."

'Obviously Seto figures I'd just dump off Maura and leave.'

"Yes, and I plan to stay."

Ryo smiled. "Good, I think Mokuba would like that. I best get to bed, Bakura's promised a full day of training. Good night."

"Good night, Ryo."

Yami sighed and walked in to find Seto sitting on the edge of the bed watching the boy sleep.

"Where's the girl?" Seto asked not bothering to look at him.

"I'm letting Mai take care of her. Seto, I wasn't planning to dump Maura and leave, if that's what you were thinking."

"Then why did you return?"

"When I asked Maura about Christmas, she said it wouldn't be any fun because her father was dead. I realized that I'd never live with myself if I allowed that vision to come true."

"What vision?"

"I had a vision, were you allowed Mokuba and Maura to be married at 12 and then I returned 15 years later."

"What!"


	6. Chapter 138

"Calm down, Seto or you'll wake Mokuba."

"Calm down! You tell me you had a vision of my allowing that girl to marry Mokuba! No chance in hell; am I letting that happen! The poor kid's got enough of his own problems to deal with much less dealing with a wife! He's more like a 5-year-old than a 10-year-old and you know it. What makes you think I'd have ever allow such a thing?"

"The girl is a princess, from the sky kingdom and…"

"Oh, well that explains a great deal."

Yami blinked in surprise when Maura had told him of her kingdom that had been the first he'd heard of it. But Seto seemed to know it.

"You know her kingdom?" Yami asked.

"Yes, father thought it'd be a good idea for me to socialize with princesses from other countries. Her kingdom is on the other side of Dartz volcano. I've only been there once; I was a little older than Mokuba. I probably would have been married if they had any daughters at the time, but then again, probably not. Father was told that if I got married they'd expect him to give us either his throne of cut the kingdom in half and give it to me and my bride."

"I don't see Gozaburo liking either of those options."

"I believe that's the biggest reason he didn't like that kingdom. Obviously someone or something was messing with your vision cause I wouldn't dare allow Mokuba to be married."

"Seto they are planning to kill her if she's not married."

"Then tell me, if not for your bringing her here, then why did your vision say she and Mokuba would be married? Few even know Mokuba exist and the ones that do don't know that he's the prince of this castle thanks to father's telling everyone he's dead. How would they learn he's here to be married?"

Yami opened his mouth to comment but then shut it when he realized Seto was right. He had suspected that Master Dartz, even though he said he wasn't, was somehow messing with his visions. He realized Seto was right. Gozaburo told everyone Mokuba was dead. Few people outside the castle know of Mokuba's existence and almost no one outside the castle knows he's the true prince of the castle. Seto had been firm that it was not to be told. That when he was ready and felt Mokuba could handle it then he would make the official announcement. Till then he wanted everyone to just know they had adopted him.

Just then, they heard Mokuba make a noise and turned over.

"We'd better leave before we wake him." Yami said.

Seto simply nodded. They turned then Seto remembered, "What about the toy you got for him?"

"I can give it to him in the morning."

"Suit yourself." Seto said.

However just as they got to the door they heard whimpering.

"You go on to bed, Seto. I'll take care of him. Unless you don't trust me, anymore."

Seto just smirked. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight…little brother."

Seto growled, "You're doing this so I'll stop being mad at you, aren't you?"

"Is it working?"

Seto sighed, "You know I hate arguing with you. But it just hurt, when I thought you'd prefer to train over seeing Mokuba's first Christmas."

"I know, I'm sorry. Seeing his first Christmas is, what I wanted to do. But something told me not to come home. I believe I was meant to find and bring home Maura."

"Why?"

"I'm not sure. But maybe it was to help Mokuba. She was raised to be strong and fairly independent, forced to grow up and skip being a child. Mokuba was raised to be the exact opposite; they never wanted him to grow up or have the courage to stand up to them. He was missing out on being a child because they wanted a slave. I think these opposites together can pull strength from each other. They can help each other learn to just be a kid and she can help him be stronger and more independent. I know you like having him to depend on you…."

"That may be true, but at the same time, I know its better for him if he does become more independent. He already has in some ways, but still needs it in a lot more."

"Well you go to bed and get some rest and I'll take care of him."

"Fine, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Seto."

After Seto had closed the door Yami walked over and placed the toy in the boy's arms next to his baby dragon. He also noticed that the dark magician and blue eyes white dragon were on the nightstand, next to him. Yami gently rubbed the boy's arm to chase away his nightmare. After he was certain the boy was sleeping soundly, he got up and checked to be sure Maura got settled in okay. After he was assured by Mai that she was asleep, he went to bed.

Later that night, Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes. He turned to get out of bed when the new toy Yami had given him fell to the floor. Mokuba looked down confused. He picked up the cat toy.

"W-Where did this come from? It c-couldn't be from Seto or Ryo. T-They would have given it t-to me before m-my new treatment." Mokuba said, then thought for a moment. 'Could it mean Yami's home?' With that, he took his new toy and went to Yami's room. He carefully walked in and smiled seeing him sound asleep. He walked over and kissed his cheek. "T-Thank you for the new toy big brother." Mokuba whispered, then he turned to leave.

Yami was still a little restless and finding it a touch hard to sleep. Then he felt someone over him and then kiss his cheek. He heard this person say something but didn't hear the words; he turned to see Mokuba leaving. He smiled and sat up. "Hey, kid."

Mokuba turned around surprised he hadn't meant to wake him.

"Come here." Yami said.

Mokuba walked over and Yami scooped the boy up and set him on his lap.

"Shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I had a n-nightmare. T-then I s-saw this toy. B-but I didn't think S-Seto or Ryo would give it to me after I w-was asleep. I w-was hoping it m-meant y-you were home."

"So, you came in here just to see me?" Yami asked both happy and surprised at the same time.

Mokuba nodded.

"Do you like the new toy?"

Mokuba nodded leaning against him snuggling in. "I l-love it."

Yami squeezed him tight. "I'm glad. Would you like to sleep in here with me?"

The boy was already half asleep and just nodded against his chest.

'Well I guess this should eliminate my fear of whether or not he hates me. If he hated me he wouldn't have kissed me or be snuggled against me.' Yami thought as he pulled the covers down and gently laid the boy down.

Mokuba instantly snuggled against him again laying his head on Yami's chest.

Yami wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him closer. 'I see now, why Seto lets him do this. It feels nice. Especially knowing this is his way of looking for comfort and security.' It only took a couple of minutes for Yami to follow the boy into a restful nights sleep.


	7. Chapter 139

The next morning Yami yawned and stretched out. Then he touched something. Forgetting Mokuba was there since he normally slept with Seto when he had nightmares. He looked over and suddenly remembered what happened the night before. He looked over at the boy curled up and smiled seeing him sound to sleep with the toy he'd given him in his arms. He lightly kissed the side of his head and carefully got up and went to the closet to get dressed. Then he quietly closed the door behind him only to run into a distraught Seto.

"Seto what is it, what's wrong?"

"Mokuba's missing. I got up to check on him this morning and he was gone. If he's had another sleepwalking episode he could be anywhere!"

"Calm down, he's fine."

"You know, where he is."

Yami motioned for Seto to follow and opened the door. Confused he did so and looked in to the room to see the kid curled up in the bed.

"Why did he come to you?"

"I think he was going to go to you. But then he saw the new toy I gave him. I think he only wanted to check to see if I was really here and the one who gave him his toy. Then I guess he'd have gone to you, but I asked him over and set him in my lap. As I asked him if he liked the toy, he said yes and started to snuggle closer to me. I asked if he wanted to sleep with me and he said yes. So, I laid him down. I'm sorry, I didn't realize it'd worry you."

"It's fine as long as I know he's all right. How exactly do you plan to introduce him to the little girl you brought home and how long do you plan to keep her?"

"Actually seeing as how she's an orphan and doesn't wish to return to her stepmother and face either marriage or execution, I was hoping…"

"Spit it out." Seto said hating it when he took the long way around to get his point across.

"I was hoping you'd agree to adopt her."

"What?"

"Look, you kidnapped Mokuba from his home and that worked out."

"Yeah, several runaway attempts later and one of those attempts being successful, yeah we did a great job with him. Yami we lost him for four months. Hell, he'd probably still be living in that other town with Ryo, if not for the big fives hired killer."

"Seto, we can't prove the big five hired either of them. But if not for the big fives interference we'd never have learned that both me and Mokuba were really your brothers."

"If not for their interference I would have never lost you or Mokuba to begin with!"

"If not for them you'd have never met Mokuba to begin with!"

Yami had never shut the door so their arguing woke up Mokuba. By now Mokuba had come to accept that fighting between them was normal. He figured if they stopped fighting, that's when he'd start to worry. He got up and walked to the doorway rubbing his eyes. "Why are you ar-arguing now?"

Seto bent down, "Sorry kiddo. We didn't mean to wake you."

"It's ok." Mokuba said then held up his toy. "L-look what Yami got me."

"Did you thank him for it?"

Mokuba did but decided to do it again and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, "T-Thank you big brother!"

Yami smiled and lightly ran his fingers through the boy's hair. "You're very welcome kiddo."

Mokuba opened his eyes only to see a young girl about his age standing a few feet away. "W-who is she?"

Seto and Yami turned to see Maura standing there.

Yami pulled Mokuba's arm, took his hand and led him over to her. "Mokuba, I'd like you to meet Maura."

"Maura, this is my little brother, Mokuba."

Maura did her curtsy bow, "It's very nice to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you to." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba your suppose to bow when someone does that." Yami told him.

Mokuba looked at him confused, "W-why?"

Yami glared at Seto. "Haven't you given him any social skills yet?"

"Not in the ways of royalty no, not yet. I didn't see a reason too."

"Seto he is the prince of this castle. He needs to have some royal lessons."

"You know how much I hated those."

"Yes and you did everything you could to avoid it. But he needs to learn some royal social skills."

"Fine, if you want to try to find a teacher that can do it and not scare him at the same time do so. I haven't bothered with it yet, seeing how much trouble it took just to find a schoolteacher. I got lucky my first time out with his speech teacher, but I haven't had the chance to look for someone like that. I didn't think it was that important."

"Speech teacher?" Yami questioned.

"Yeah, she's r-really nice." Mokuba said.

Yami figured he'd continue this discussion with Seto later. He turned to Maura. "Maura, we need to work on breaking you of a lot of your princess habits. You don't need to bow to everyone you meet."

Maura only nodded.

"Good, Seto why don't you help Mokuba get dressed and I'll take Maura and we'll wait for you downstairs."

"Fine, afterwards Mokuba can show her around outside while we talk."

"All right, come along Maura."

Maura took Yami's hand and followed him, she wanted to ask about what they meant last night about treatments and bandages, because Mokuba didn't look sick to her. But then she was afraid that might sound like she was prying and at the moment she was still worried Seto might send her home.


	8. Chapter 140

After breakfast, they went outside.

"Mokuba why don't you take Maura over to the swings and play for a few minutes." Yami said.

"Okay big brother."

The two kids' ran off towards the swings and Mokuba was proud, for once, he got to show someone else how to do something.

Seto and Yami watched while drinking their coffee.

"Seto what kind of speech teacher did you get? I haven't heard any improvements in how he speaks."

"What do you mean no improvement? I hear a great deal. True he's still stuttering but its getting better."

"That's what the speech teacher is for?"

"What did you think it was for?"

"I know you said you hadn't hired any thing in the royal form but I thought…"

"You thought I'd actually hire a royal speech therapist to teach him how to speech in proper English for royal settings; why, the poor kid can barely speak without a slight stutter most of the time. What good would an official royal speech therapist do for him? All she do is yell at him because it can what was the term the teacher always yelled at me about?"

"I believe it was your pronunciation. She never felt you had what it takes to fit into royal societies."

"Yeah, I hated her. All she could do was criticize while at the same time praised you."

"Seto, I'm serious about Maura. I think it'd be good for Mokuba to have someone his own age to play with."

"He has friends."

"I realize that, Seto. I just think he'd be happier if he had someone his own age to play with all the time."

"Look Yami, I know you want to keep her but you do realize that no matter what we want we have to take her back."

"Seto, I promised her we wouldn't."

"Look if this girl really is a princess do you wish to start a war with her country, when they learn she's here and we refuse to give her back?"

"I never thought of that. But how would they know she's here?"

"There are a number of ways. If she truly is a royal princess, then someone sometime in all the royal people we have coming in and out of this castle one is bound to recognize her. If they report back that she's here, her stepmother is legally her guardian. Even if she wants nothing to do with the girl, we have to approach her and do the same thing to her that we did to Mokuba's stepmother. Even though with her she had no legal standing to oppose our taking Mokuba, we did it as a formality to make sure she didn't attempt to get custody before we did."

"But it doesn't matter anymore with him Seto, we know he's our brother by birthright."

"Yes, well I don't like loose ends and I felt he was a loose end."

"What did you do?"

"I filed the adoption papers on him."

"I see."

Seto smiled. "Would you like to see them?"

Yami looked up at him. "Why?"

"I thought you might find them interesting."

"What could be so interesting about adoption papers?"

"You'll see. Mokuba!"

Mokuba got off the swing and ran over. "Yes, Seto?"

"Take Maura, go around to the side and over to where the knights are training and stay close to Ryo and Bakura."

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He ran back over to Maura, excited. "C-come on Maura let's go."

"Go where?"

"S-Seto said we could go watch the k-knights train."

'Father, never allowed me anywhere near the knights!'

"W-what's wrong?"

"Nothing let's go."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they got there, Mokuba suddenly froze.

"What, what is it? What's wrong?" Maura asked.

"L-lets just g-go inside." Mokuba said.

Maura was confused. She wondered if it had anything to do with the girl hanging off one of the knights.

Mokuba turned around only to run into someone. He didn't have to look up to know who it was. Bakura had a big gold ring he always wore. "Hi Uncle Bakura."

"Going somewhere, kid?"

"Inside." Mokuba said.

"I thought you'd come to see Ryo." Bakura said.

Mokuba glanced over to Ryo, "I w-was but he's b-busy."

Bakura looked up and glared. 'What's that bitch doing back here? She and Ryo haven't seen each other in weeks do to training. I thought I'd seen the last of her.' He grabbed Mokuba's hand and ignoring Maura walked over towards Ryo.

Maura was surprised but not wanting to be left alone and curious to know what was happening quickly followed.

"So, Ryo. Is your girlfriend more important than your little brother?" Bakura asked.

Ryo looked up at him and blinked in surprise. "What are talking about?"

'Brother? I thought the king and Yami were his brothers?' Maura wondered. 'I think this place has a few screws loose!'

Bakura pulled the little boy forward. "He saw Shizuka there and decided you didn't want to see him."

Ryo smiled. "Come here kiddo."

Mokuba walked closer and put his arms around Ryo's neck. Ryo hugged him tight.

"Never be afraid to come to me kiddo." Then he pulled him up to look at him. "I'm still your big brother aren't I?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Then I don't want you to ever feel like you can't come to me, all right?"

Mokuba smiled. "Okay big brother."

"Now, that that's been settled, how about you tell us, who your new girlfriend here is." Bakura said.

Something about Bakura scared Maura some. She reminded him a little of Mako, the man she was suppose to marry.

"T-this is Maura. All t-they've t-told me is that she's going to be staying for a while. But that's all I k-know."

Maura remembered what Yami scolded her about this morning. Old habits die-hard but she still gave a small curtsy bow. "I'm please to meet you."

"Yeah. What ever." Bakura said.

"Don't mind him he's always a bit of a grouch." Ryo said getting a giggle out of Mokuba. "Now, why don't you sit here and join us. This is my girlfriend Shizuka."

"Nice to meet you." Maura said.

"Yeah, you too." Shizuka said. 'Great, its bad enough with one brat in Ryo's life now there's two!'

Maura smiled and sat down next to Ryo and Mokuba in Ryo's lap, to watch the knights.

"Well I'd better be going then Ryo. It looks like you've got your hands full with two kid's now."

"You don't have to go you can stay here with us."

"No, really it's fine." Shizuka said kissing him. "Bye Mokuba, nice to meet you Maura."

"Yes, it was nice to meet you too." Maura said.

Shizuka then stormed off not happy that Ryo's now going to have two kid's hanging off of him instead of one.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto pulled out Mokuba's adoption papers and handed them to Yami.

Yami's eyes went wide as he looked it over. "Seto are you seriously telling me you filed it like this?"

"Did I make a mistake with it?"

"No, it's all correct but I can't believe you actually did this! Why?"

"Why not? I thought you'd be happy."

"I am, I'm just surprised that's all."


	9. Chapter 141

As Yami stared at the adoption papers, he couldn't believe it. Where it said parent Seto had crossed it out and put brother. On one line, it read Seto Kaiba but in the other, it also had parents crossed out and brother in its place and the name Yami Atemu Kaiba was placed there.

"Why did you do this Seto?"

"I told you once that we were going to raise Mokuba together. This is my way of confirming that."

"I don't know what to say."

"I thought you'd be happy. It gives us both custody."

"No, I am happy, Seto. I didn't think you'd actually go through with adopting him."

"I just felt it was better if I did."

"Seto, I know your not crazy about Maura but please I think it'd be better for both kid's if…"

"Fine you win we'll take her home and see about getting custody. But when I thought of bringing Mokuba home the one thing that ran through my head was your yelling at me that we can't take in every stray kid that we come across."

Yami sighed, "I know, I know and when I first saw Mokuba all I could think of was he was using you."

"So, what makes this girl any different?"

"I wish I could tell you the answer to that Seto. But I can't. All I know is that I believe these two kids were sent to us. I know I've said we can't take in every stray kid we come across. But how many have come to us? I mean your father takes Mokuba away from us. Then you find him and bring him home. We've come this close to losing him forever more than once. Each time we're given a second chance. I don't know what it is that makes us lucky enough to be given so many chances with that kid, but don't you think she deserves the same kind of love and devotion we give to Mokuba?"

"Difference is Mokuba never knew what love was till he met Ryo or what it was like to just be able to live, not having to work all the time or fear that he'll be beaten at every turn. Obviously this girl hasn't had the same hardships."

"So, what because she wasn't beaten constantly or starved like Mokuba and had a fairly good life like ours, she doesn't deserve to be happy and do what we never got to be at her age, a kid?"

Seto sighed and started to dig into his desk more. Then he pulled out two sets of papers and laid them on the desk. "Here, I'll go have the carriage made ready. Then go find Mokuba and Maura. Get everyone changed. Meet us there when you've finished and ready." Seto said starting for the door.

"Wait, what are these?"

"One set is adoption papers like Mokuba's, just fill them out and when we get her stepmothers signature on the other form, which is her relinquishing custody we can file them both."

Yami's face lit up then he ran over and hugged Seto. "I promise little brother we'll make this work!" Then he pulled back to look at him. "We had thought we'd be raising two boy's at one time remember? I know it's a sensitive subject because that's how we lost Mokuba but it'll be different this time. I know it'll be harder raising a little girl. But don't you think it'd be better for Mokuba to have a full time playmate. Did you see how happy he was when he got to teach her how to swing? Then when he told her to follow him to see Ryo and the others?"

Seto smiled, "He did look happy to be the teacher instead of the student for a change. So finish the paperwork and we'll go. As you said we'll find a way to make this work!"

"I promise Seto, we know what we did wrong with Mokuba, we've learned a lot from our mistakes."

Seto sighed, "The downside is we're still learning what mistakes not to make with him."

"What? What are you talking about? Does this have something to do with your saying he was sleepwalking again?"

"That's part of it. Ryo and I had a miscommunication that left the poor kid not only alone but also during a storm. If Varon hadn't dragged him in, I don't want to think about what would have happened. Even at that he disappeared, if I hadn't remembered fact that he lived in a basement I'd never have looked there."

"What's the other part?"

"Not setting him off into thinking he's going to get beaten."

"Why would he think that? Was he sleepwalking again?"

"I don't think so. That crazy teacher you hired hit me with a riding crop. I was going to show her Mokuba's back to see if she truly believed that all those marks were caused by us."

"She believed we beat him? Well what did she have to say when she saw his back?"

"Nothing I never got the chance."

"Why not?"

"Mokuba saw me holding the riding crop and was afraid I'd beat him with it. I had to throw it away before I could get close enough to comfort him. After that, I threw her out, not wanting to fool with her anymore. Well now, you get to work and fill those out and I'll round up the kids."

"Thank you Seto."

"Well, I suppose this makes us even then."

"Even?"

"Yes, I brought home one kid, you brought home another."

Yami just shook his head and sat down at the desk to fill out the paperwork.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After giving the orders for the official royal carriage to be readied, Seto collected the kid's and told Maura to change into her official dress that Yami had found her in. They had had it washed, dried and repaired. Then Seto found the official outfit that he'd had the royal tailor to make for Mokuba. He helped the boy into it and then got into his own. Maura wasn't sure why she needed in her old clothes but she had a pretty good idea that it meant she was returning home.

'I can't believe I trusted him when he said he wouldn't send me back!' Maura thought as the three waited for Yami.

Just then, Yami showed up. "Well shall we go?"

Seto nodded and helped Maura in then Mokuba. Seto sat on one side with Mokuba and Yami on the other with Maura.

"W-where are we going big brother?"

Yami spoke up. "You see kiddo, we want Maura to be part of the family. But to do so we need her stepmother to give her up like yours did."

"S-so, she's going to be living with us?"

"Would you like that, Mokuba? A big sister?" Seto asked.

Mokuba thought for a moment. Then smiled and said, "I t-think it'd be fun."

"Your really not sending me back?" Maura asked.

"Little one if I had wanted to send you back, you wouldn't still be here and we wouldn't be here with you." Seto said.

Maura was stunned she wasn't sure what to say.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They didn't want to spend two whole weeks there and back on the road. So like when he met Maura Yami created a portal so that it would reduce their travel time to a few days. Finally, they finally made it to Maura's kingdom. They stopped only for food and lodging. They were able to get there early enough in the day to be able to get three rooms. They set out traveling early the next day and by the time they reached the castle, both kids were sound to sleep.

"Mokuba come on kiddo, time to get up we're here." Seto said gently shaking the boy.

"Maura, come on. Let's go. We're here." Yami said doing the same to Maura.

Maura sat up and sighed. She hoped to never see this place again.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they were being escorted in, Mokuba clung tightly to Seto's hand, while Maura walked ahead leading the way more than the guard was. Suddenly she looks up to screaming. She soon found herself in a tight hug. Her two older sisters, Diana (16) and Jasmine (15) were hugging their 11 year-old sister tightly.

"Where have you been?" Diana asked.

"Hera said you disappeared we were so worried about you!" Jasmine said.

Maura hugged her sisters back. "I'm sorry." Maura cried. She hadn't realized her sisters loved her this much and would be so worried. Okay so she knew they cared about her but she'd left a note and hoped that would explain it. "I just couldn't do it! I couldn't get married. I didn't want to. You didn't have to be so worried I told you that in my letter."

Jasmine and Diana pulled back to look at her.

"What letter?" Jasmine asked.

"We didn't get any letter." Diana said.

They all looked at Hera.

"I don't know what she's talking about. There wasn't a note found. I like yourselves thought the insolent little brat just ran away." Hera said.

Seto didn't know her but at the same time, he did, for she reminded him a lot of his late father Gozaburo. He was the same way. He'd left a note for Yami telling him about their trip to this and other kingdoms. However, when he returned Yami had scolded him for not leaving a note and just like this woman, his father too denied there had ever been a note. He now understood the girl's true desire to be anywhere but here. If he had too he'd find a way to get Yami to cast a spell on her stepmother long enough to get her to sign away custody. He was going to do so. He didn't want her to be under the thumb of this witch any longer than she had to. He was certain that even if she were to marry, this woman would still try to control every aspect of her life! He'd almost been married a number of times and then Gozaburo's death made him in charge of his own life, his own destiny. Now he had the chance to save someone else from that same fate and he was going to do it one way or another!


	10. Chapter 142

A/N: 25 hits to the last chapter and not one review. Sorry but even though this story has a long way to go and I'm usually the first to hate people who insist on so many reviews, I'm becoming one. So if I don't get 4 good reviews without flaming on Maura, I won't post anything more. I encourage commenting on a scene or a character or something, that's fine great terrific. I'm sorry and I want to get to part 6 and get this caught up with where the story really is, but so many hits and no one feels nice enough to review except DaimondOfTheMoon, just seems wrong.

* * *

"I did leave a note. I just couldn't be like the two of you; I couldn't go through with getting married. Especially not to one that beats me." Maura said. 

"So, he slapped you around a little to keep you in line. It's no more that I've done in the past. Now, who are these people? What kind of trouble did you cause?" Hera asked.

Yami stepped forward. "I assure you madam she's caused no trouble, at all."

"And you are?"

"I am Master Yami Atemu, I am top royal advisor to King Seto Kaiba of Draglor." Yami said motioning to Seto.

"Ah, yes. I have heard of you, King Kaiba. Thank you both for bringing our little troublemaker back to us. I hope she didn't cause you any trouble."

"She was no trouble." Seto said.

"Actually, in truth we have come here to respectfully request that you allow us custody of young Maura." Yami said.

Hera stood up and glared at them. Mokuba tightened his grip on Seto's hand moving behind him some. This woman reminded him a lot of his stepmother.

Seto squeezed the boy's hand to reassure him. Then he bent down and whispered in his ear, "Go, and hold on to Ryo. I have business, I need to take care of here."

Mokuba nodded, walked over and grabbed Ryo's hand. Ryo squeezed his hand tightly. Being that he was still Mokuba's official royal guard, he had come with them along with Varon and Alister.

"I suppose that brat belongs to you." Hera asked.

Seto glared at her. "As a matter of fact he does. Have you got a problem with that?"

"He looks as if he's past the age of marriage. I shall assume that he's not married. Is there a reason for that?"

"First he's too young to be married; second, we're not married and I don't believe that anyone should be forced to be married."

"Well I shall tell you now that there are only two ways that that little brat is leaving this castle." Hera said.

"What are those ways?" Yami asked.

"Marriage or a pine box."

Everyone was shocked. Mokuba moved even closer to Ryo. Ryo moved his hand to the boy's shoulder and Mokuba instantly clung to Ryo's side, scared.

"You can't be serious!" Yami said.

"As a matter of fact I am. You want that brat then either the king marries her or you marry her to that kid."

"I am not going to marry her nor will I allow Mokuba to be married." Seto said.

"All we want is custody. It would get the girl out of your hair and it would give our little brother a friend." Yami said our without thinking.

"Our?" Hera questioned.

Yami was at a slight loss for words. He was going to say Seto's, or the kings he was trying to think of the correct wording but it came out our.

"Master Yami is my brother." Seto said intentionally leaving out the fact that Yami is the oldest to keep from having to explain why he being the oldest isn't the king.

"I see. Well as I stated that brat will be dead before I allow her to leave this castle!"

"But why, stepmother?" Diana asked.

"Yes, I'm with Diana. Papa would want Maura to be happy. If going to live with these people will make her happy I say let her go." Jasmine said.

"It will be sad to lose our little sister, but…." Diana started.

"You wont lose her." Yami said.

"What do you mean?" Jasmine asked.

"Ryo, could you and Mokuba come here." Yami asked.

Ryo wasn't sure why but did as he was told.

"You said you wished to adopt our little sister. How could we not lose her?" Jasmine asked.

"Mokuba tell these nice ladies who Ryo is."

Mokuba smiled and squeezed Ryo tight as he said, "H-He's my big brother."

"You see the king and I are his real brothers. Ryo here is his adopted brother. We didn't like it at first, but now we accept that he's as much the boy's brother as he is ours. So, you see we would only be her adopted family. You would always be her real family."

Maura smiled and hugged her sisters. "See, I'll write to you and even come see you sometime. I wouldn't want to lose my big sisters for anything. Maybe you could even come visit me sometimes."

"I don't know if we could do that." Diana said.

"You would be more than welcome." Yami said.

"You can all forget it, I told you that brat will not be going anywhere unless she is married or dead!"

"Very well, perhaps when the circuit court judge passes through here we can have him decide." Yami said.

"Considering you have no real legal leg to stand on being that both her biological parents are dead and I'm certain you never formally adopted her. I'm sure the judge will not let you just marry her off to some creep."

"That reminds me stepmother, you said that they could marry, Maura. But didn't she have a fiancé?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, she did. If she hadn't run away, she would have married him! But no she ran off and now I have to find someone else because he was insulted by her, her attitude towards him and then to top it off runs away the day before the wedding!"

"Did it ever occur to you that not everyone wants to jump into marriage? My father tried for years to marry me off. But in the end I remained single and I plan to keep it that way till I find the one I believe I am meant to be with for the rest of my life." Seto said.

"That could take an eternity to find!" Hera said.

"So, it'll take an eternity. What do I care? I have my family and my brother feels strongly that this girl should be a part of that family. Who am I to say he's wrong? This girl could be the thing that brings our family even closer together."

"Or she could be the very thing that tears you apart! Don't let her little miss innocent act fool you! I assure you she is a lot more cunning and manipulative that she lets on to be!" Hera said.

"Stepmother if you do not allow Maura to leave willingly with these people, then we shall have no choice but to convince our husbands to withdraw any and all support from this kingdom." Diana said.

"Also, when the time comes you will never see the grandchildren of this kingdom, not that I'm sure you really care but they will sadly never see this kingdom. So that when you die, this kingdom will die with you. You did everything in your power to get me and Diana married off and tried with Maura. You even wanted father to give you a child of your own so that they would inherit this kingdom." Jasmine said.

"But now that right belongs to Maura. Father stipulated that in his will." Diana said.

"All because you couldn't get father to get you pregnant!" Jasmine said. The girls didn't normally have the courage to stand up to their stepmother. But they loved their little sister heart and soul and wanted her to be happy. Their stepmother made sure that few things ever made them happy. They wanted to do this for Maura.


	11. Chapter 143

I don't want to stop but I do want at least 2 reviews for each chapter. 2 reviews and the next chapter goes up as soon as I get online. I have reading over this found some errors like it the word should be more but it's spelled me. So if you do run into something like that PLEASE tell me so I can correct it. Don't complain or flame just a simple message telling me where I messed up will surfice. The same goes for mispelled words like if it should be threw but its spelled through. I appreciate any help your willing to give out. Thanks.

* * *

"When that judge arrives I'm sure that when you explain to him that the girls week long disappearance and the fact that we never seemed to run into any search parties out looking for her that it was all a misunderstanding, that you were worried and did look for her. Though one might wonder why it is that when we came to the front gate no one even knew the girl was even missing." Yami said.

"Not to mention how it would look to your people when rumors start to spread about the fact that their little princess went missing for a week and that, their beloved queen did nothing about it. So, you have only two choices. Sign that paper giving us custody or we simply take the girl. Then in a week, we shall have her to walk through town telling everyone that she had been kidnapped. Then when they find that out, will they not think it strange that they were never told or ever saw any unusual activity around the castle indicating there was trouble? What will the people think when it is discovered that the girl was missing for over a week and you did nothing?" Seto said.

"I do not give into threats or blackmail."

"Really perhaps, we should just leave then. With the girl!" Seto said, though he had been thinking about Hera's words of how Maura could just as easily tear his family apart and as sensitive as Mokuba is, one false move and it could happen. Though he was doing this mostly for Yami's sake he still had to wonder about it. It happened once before when they thought little Mokuba was two different people.

"Stepmother, it would not look good in the eyes of the people if Maura were to vanish." Diana said.

"She's right. Sooner or later someone will notice and rumors will begin to spread." Jasmine said.

"Then what would you do? Explain she ran away but yet you never bothered to look for her. I'm sure your people would understand." Seto said.

"I'm sure since Maura's wedding was suppose to be the other night that the people are already starting to talk." Jasmine said.

"What will they say when you announce the wedding that was plan had to be delayed till a new husband could be rounded up?" Yami said.

"What would they say if they learned that I signed away their princess?" Hera asked.

"You don't need to tell them anything other than she's gone away to study; that when she returns she will be ready to assume the throne." Yami said.

"Tell the people the truth. I'm sure that's something you're not use to doing but…" Seto started. "Stay simple. She refused marriage, the groom also called it off. So, you sent her away to study and be more prepared for the day she assumes the throne." Seto said.

"How will she be prepared? If she ends up anything like yours, she will never be ready! She will end up even more of a spoiled little brat than she is now! Her father coddled her way too much!"

Though Mokuba didn't understand everything this woman said, he caught enough to know that it was a cut down on him. He whimpered a bit cuddling closer to Ryo, who wrapped both arms around him. Seeing this only disgusted Hera even more.

Seto glanced over and wasn't sure how much Mokuba understood but knew he understood enough to be upset by it. "So, it's agreed then. We'll just assume you no longer want her and we'll keep her ourselves."

The queen's top advisor walked over and with his back facing them and whispered to the queen, "Perhaps its best if you do allow them to remove the brat. Your son Eric from your first marriage could easily take the throne once that brat has a little accident. Being that she's the only one left to oppose you anything. The older two have kingdoms of their own to deal with; the will says Maura is to inherit this throne. Which means when she gets married you're out. I'm sure I can find someone who can arrange for our little princess to have an accident."

Everyone was suddenly spooked when a strange smile appeared on Hera's face. "Thank you, Earl, that's an excellent idea. Earl just informed me that it would be in my best interest to release the girl. So if you shall just hand over the papers I will be more than happy to sign them."

'Yes, enjoy the brat while you can, for she wont be around for very much longer.' Hera thought and had to keep herself from laughing out loud. She would be rid of the brat one way or another! There was no way in hell she was just going to allow that kid to just waltz out that door and live happily ever after. No, she'd make sure she had a nice cozy little spot nestled between her mother and father. Why didn't someone think of this sooner? If she'd known it was this easy, she'd killed her and her father at the same time. Of course, it'd been a different method but still would have gotten the job done.

No one could believe she just signed the papers so easily and willingly after saying, she wouldn't. Seto however seemed to be the only one that knew she had something else up her sleeve. For some reason it appeared like everyone else just believed she was sincere and had a change of heart. No this woman was too much like his father and he knew with his father hell would freeze over before he'd give in willingly. He didn't believe she was any different.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Maura was shocked and thrilled as her sisters helped her pack. She couldn't believe it; she was leaving this rattrap. It wasn't the same after her mother died and only became a rattrap after the death of her father. Things were bad when he was alive but they got ten times worse when her father died. Her sisters promised that when Christmas came week after next they'd come to visit. She wondered what it would truly be like living with Seto and Yami.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After a little magical help the week's ride was only a two days ride away. They got home Seto and Yami were trying to make Maura feel at home, but in doing so they also made Mokuba feel a bit left out. They didn't mean to its just the way it worked out.

Ryo bent down. "It's okay kid, they only want her to feel at home. They don't mean to neglect you, you know that."

Mokuba sighed and nodded his head. 'Yeah, Ryo's right. Things will be more normal later on after she's settled in.'

"Come on let's go kick that soccer ball of yours around. Would you like that?"

Mokuba smiled brightly and nodded his head.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After they'd played for a while, Mai brought out sandwiches for them to have lunch outside.

They had lunch then went to explore the castle grounds more. Just like the last time they went exploring they got lost. It took a while but they'd made it back in time for dinner.

"Okay kid, I'm going to go eat with Bakura and the knights, they like to talk when they eat. I'll see you later." Ryo said and kissed the top of his head, before leaving.

Mokuba sighed and walked to the dinning room but stopped hearing voices and what sounded like silverware. He peaked around the door enough to see that not only had they started without him, but Maura was sitting in his chair.

'No, it can't! Not again! This happened the last time. When they thought their real brother was still out there somewhere. Now they're leaving me out again.' Mokuba sighed. 'Am I that forgettable? Ryo never seems to think so.' After waiting for a few more minutes and seeing that there was no place set for him. Mokuba figured it was like last time that they assumed he was with Ryo. Mokuba turned from the door and leaned against the wall. 'Did they ever think to wait and see if I was going to eat with Ryo? Don't get me wrong I think it might be fun having Maura here, except now I'm wondering if maybe I'm being pushed out again, last time it was an imaginary person now it's a real one. What is so wrong with me that makes them not want to remember me?' Mokuba waited another minute before going upstairs to Ryo's room. His eyes went wide seeing the bags packed. 'W-why are Ryo's things packed? He's not leaving me is he? No, he-he can't! Not now! I need him!' Mokuba sat down on the bed to wait for Ryo.

A few hours later Ryo came into his room and was surprised to see Mokuba there.

He wanted to ask but the boy was sound to sleep and looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb him. He pulled the covers down on one side of the bed and pushed the boy over. Then pulled out one of his shirts and careful not to wake him if he could avoid it, he changed the boy into it. Then he covered him up and changed into his own pajamas before climbing in next to the boy.

Feeling the bed shift, Mokuba turned over and laid his head on Ryo's chest.

Ryo smiled and started to stroke his hair for a few minutes before going to sleep himself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Maura was coloring at the table in the family room while Yami was reading a new spell book and Seto was looking over some important documents. Then the grandfather clock started to chime. Just as it finished, Mai walked in.

"Master Yami, did you wish for me to continue to put little Maura to bed?"

Yami looked up and seeing the time, he realized it was that time already. "Yes, if you wouldn't mind."

"No, not at all, I'm happy to."

"Maura go with Mai, it's time for bed."

Maura stood up. "Okay, goodnight Master Yami, King Kaiba."

"Maura, this is your home now. Call me Yami." Then he turned and looked at Seto. "Well Seto?"

"Well what?" Seto asked just now tuning in to the conversation.

"What do you want Maura to call you?" Yami asked.

"Oh, Seto's fine kid." Seto said going back to his papers.

"Give him time to warm up to you more." Yami said. "Now go on to bed."

At the word bed, Seto looked up and around suddenly realizing a problem.

"What's wrong Seto?"

"Where's Mokuba? I don't remember seeing him since we got home."

"You're right, he never came to dinner."

"I'm going to check with Ryo, if the boy felt neglected he's the first person he'd run to."

"I'll check with Dr. Solomon and see if maybe he went to treatments alone again tonight."

"Good, do that. I'll kill that doctor if he went ahead and treated him again without us there. Especially with this new treatment."

"I'll be sure to let him know." Yami said leaving.

Seto walked to Ryo's room and knocked. He waited when no answer came he did it again. Still no answer he carefully opened the door and looked inside. He smiled seeing the boy curled up on Ryo's chest. He carefully closed the door and waited till Yami returned.


	12. Chapter 144

Thanks Arra and Daimond. Just keep a watch and let me know if you spot any errors. Again 2 reviews and the next chapter goes up.

* * *

Yami returned a few minutes later, "Seto, I talked to the doctor and he said he hasn't seen Mokuba at all tonight. He promised that he wouldn't treat him without one of us or Ryo, there with him."

"Good."

"Has Ryo seen him?"

"He was asleep."

"So, how are we going to find him?"

Seto smirked, "Go look in Ryo's room."

"But Seto, you just said that he was asleep."

"Perhaps I should have said they were asleep."

"Why didn't you wake him?"

"You go in there and look. If you can honestly look at that cute little kid sound to sleep and can wake him to simply to take him to hell, I mean treatments, I won't say a word."

Yami walked over and opened the door, as he did he heard whimpering. He looked over and saw Ryo's arm unconsciously pull the child closer. Then he watched the boy cuddle closer sighing happily. Now he understood why Seto didn't want to wake him. He did go in and pull the covers up around the boy. He still couldn't help but be jealous of Ryo's relationship with the boy. Sometimes, it seemed that all he and Seto ever did was screw up and Ryo was always there to pick up the pieces. As he watched the boy snuggle closer, he soon realized the same thing Seto feared. Maura's presence will make the boy feel that much more left out and though he swore he'd never run away again, they didn't like taking chances on it. He left the room gently closing the door behind him.

"What's wrong?"

"What?" Yami asked being woke up from his daydream.

"Are you okay?" Seto asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Tell me."

Yami sighed. There was rarely a time he could hide anything from Seto. "I'm just a touch jealous that's all."

"Jealous of what?"

"Mokuba's relationship with Ryo. They're so close to each other, sometimes I think he's closer to Ryo than he is to us. Haven't you ever feared you'd lose him back to Ryo again?"

Seto sighed, "Times like this, yes. But unless Ryo were to leave this kingdom again, I know there's still hope of keeping the boy happy with us."

"You don't honestly think that Mokuba would leave with him if he did go…. do you?"

"I don't know. At one time, I would have said, no, never. Now… now, I can only try to keep him happy so that he'll want to stay with us."

"Maybe we should think about what all happened today and how it is Mokuba might have felt left out. Maybe we can prevent this from happening again."

"Yes, he and Maura can get to know each other more when she starts school tomorrow."

"You're putting her into school already?"

"Why not?"

"No, reason I just might have felt it a bit too soon. But perhaps you're right, the sooner she gets into a normal routine like school the more at home she'll feel."

"Come on lets go discuss this situation."

Yami only nodded and they went to the family room to discuss what all happened.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night the man that shines the knight's armor was pulling his wagonload when it hit a rock. When he tried to pull it up over the rock it suddenly turned over making a huge racket.

Ryo groaned and got out of bed to check it out. When he turned back around, he saw Mokuba putting on his pants and shoes. Ryo sighed. 'Great another sleepwalking episode, I could do like Seto does, but perhaps if I try a different approach I could hopefully break him from the habit.' So, he walked over and grabbed the boy's arm as he tried to change shirts. Mokuba struggled to get free, thinking he was trying to prevent him from doing his job. Ryo then roughly grabbed both the boy's arms. "Look at me, Mokuba, look at me." When that didn't work, he remembered his knights training. "I command you to look at me, now!"

The boy instantly stopped struggling and looked at Ryo. Ryo was a bit surprised that it worked. Then he quickly remembered why he'd stopped him, "Listen to me carefully, everything is already secure. You did that before you went to bed, remember, you don't need to double-check it; you know it's secure. You only job now is to get undressed and get back to bed."

Mokuba simply nodded and did as he was told. Ryo was impressed and thrilled that it had actually worked! He crawled in next to him, snuggled in and pulled the boy close kissing his forehead. It didn't take long before he'd fallen back asleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto had also heard it and went to check on Mokuba. He saw what happened and had to admit that he too was surprised it worked.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next morning Ryo was already up, dressed and was starting to pack more when Mokuba woke up. Ryo looked up and smiled.

"Hey kid, sleep well?"

Mokuba nodded rubbing his eyes, then decided to ask the question that had been bugging him. "Ryo, y-you're not leaving me, are you?"

"What? No, of course not kiddo, I'd never leave without talking to you first. Why would you think I was leaving?"

Mokuba pointed to his bags.

Ryo sighed and walked over and sat down next to him. "Is that why you stayed in here, last night? You were afraid I was going to leave you."

Mokuba nodded. 'That was part of the reason.'

Ryo kissed his head and squeezed him tight. "No, kiddo. I'm not leaving you. I am moving though."

"Are you m-moving in w-with Uncle Bakura?"

"What, oh, no. We tried that. Even though we're getting along better, I think living together would hurt more than help our relationship."

"T-then where are you going?"

"I'm going to move into the wing next to this one, where Varon and Alister are."

"Why?"

"I think Maura is a lot like you, she'd feel better closer to Seto and Master Yami. So, I'm going to let her have my room. But this doesn't mean that if you want to sleep with me again, like you did last night you can't. Anytime you want to do that kiddo, my doors always open for you."

"Promise?"

"I promise kiddo. Anytime you need me I want you to come to me and I'll do my best to help you."

Mokuba hugged him tight. "I l-love you big brother."

Ryo hugged him back. "I love you too kid."


	13. Chapter 145

Sorry Arra, I'm just in a rush to catch this up with where its currently at in part 6. As for the slow chapter some are just slower than others.

* * *

Seto walked into breakfast and as he saw Yami and Maura talking, he then realized something that he hadn't last night that might have been one of the factors that had upset Mokuba. He walked over to the end of the table and pulled out a chair. "Maura move over here. This will be yours from now on." 

"Why, do I have to move?"

Though Yami didn't say anything the look on his face was asking the same thing.

"That's Mokuba's chair and I think he'd like to keep it."

Yami's eyes went wide. That was not one of the things he thought might have upset him. But since the kid was sensitive about things that belonged to him, like that, he might have felt unwelcome or pushed out. That told him they'd really have to work on paying more attention to things like that.

"We should have realized that last night. He might have come in to dinner if Maura hadn't been in his spot." Yami said.

"It's no ones fault, we knew he was overly sensitive about where he belongs and we screwed up plain and simple. We'll work that much harder next time."

'He couldn't have just come in and sat here. That's silly. There were times when we'd have company and yeah I was mad that they took my spot but I still came in and sat down to eat. But then again my father or stepmother would have looked for me if I hadn't.' Maura thought.

Seto pushed Maura's chair in and decided to make sure Mokuba was coming. He had just turned the corner when he ran into him. Mokuba was knocked to the floor, while it only knocked Seto back a bit. He walked over and held out his hand to the boy.

"Here kiddo, let me help."

Mokuba looked up, took Seto's hand and let him help him up. Seto then bent down next to him.

"Look kiddo, I need you to be stronger for me. I know there maybe times in the future that we might be paying more attention to Maura and you may feel left out. I need you to be strong and brave. We're not leaving you out intentionally or if we are there's a reason for that. But we still love and care for you. Always remember this is your home." Seto said, then he hadn't wanted to use this analogy but felt it was the best way to get him to understand. "Mokuba, you know how you always fought Noah so that he wouldn't hurt you."

Mokuba nodded.

"Well this isn't all that different. You have to learn to stand up and maybe not exactly fight but stand up for what's yours. I know now, that you were probably upset that Maura took your chair. We have fixed that but next time come to me and tell me."

"B-but you'd alr-ready started dinner." Mokuba said his voice cracking a little trying to keep from crying.

Seto sighed, "I'm sorry, kiddo. That was wrong and totally insensitive of us to do that."

"What?" Mokuba asked not understanding the word.

"I'm going to have to talk to Samantha about upping your vocabulary some. It basically means we were wrong and shouldn't have done it."

"Okay."

"Forgive me, for neglecting you last night?"

Mokuba hugged his neck.

Seto hugged the boy tight taking that as a yes. "I will try my best not to do it again, I promise." Then he pulled the boy up and cleaned his face up, then they went into breakfast.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After breakfast, Seto took Mokuba and Maura to tutoring. Seto knocked and waited.

Samantha opened the door and smiled. "Seto, what are you doing here? It's a bit early for us isn't it?"

"No, I'm sorry, but I haven't had much time for dating since Yami returned. I've been working more on bringing and keeping my family together."

"I see, but did you tell her that yet?"

"Who, Natalia?"

"Yes."

"No, I haven't had the chance. Why?"

"Can I tell her?" Samantha asked with a strange glint in her eye.

Seto didn't much like the way she said that. He knew Samantha didn't like Natalia and he didn't believe she'd hurt her but then again there was no telling what exactly she'd tell Natalia. Whether she'd tell the honest truth or tell her part and say that the two of them were still seeing each other. Other than seeing each other once in a while in the halls or something that's about the only times they've seen each other. "Uh, no, I'll tell her."

Samantha was a bit disappointed. "So, what brings you here then, just to tell me that?"

"No, I came to introduce you to someone." Seto said pulling Maura in front of him.

"Hello there, little one. My name is Samantha, what's yours?"

Maura did her curtsy bow and said, "I'm pleased to meet you I'm Princess Maura."

"Yami's hoping to try to break her of the habit of doing that all the time. He's also yelling at the same time to teach the same things to Mokuba. Now I'm going to have to find someone who wont scare him and can teach him."

"I have a better idea."

"What's that?"

"Maura can teach Mokuba all that she knows and I'll try to help her learn who is and isn't important enough to bow to. Try to help her loosen up a bit like little Mokuba here." She was going to say Mokuba could teach her but she didn't think he would know what to teach her but figured there were still be some things that the boy could teach her.

"Are you sure you can handle it?"

"Well if you or Master Yami aren't happy with the results you could always still hire someone. I just thought that well… I believe I can do it and it'd save you the trouble of having to find someone new who will work."

"I really appreciate this."

"It's my pleasure. Come along now kids, lets get started."

Mokuba walked over and sat down in his chair and then Maura sat down in a chair next to him.

"Oh one more thing." Seto said.

"What's that?"

"Can you try to work more on Mokuba's vocabulary? You know teach him more words. I know there are a lot of words but I mean more common ones."

"Such as?"

"I doesn't matter, I'm not the only one. Varon told me he's had to explain a word or two, too him a time or two."

"What did you say?"

"What difference does it make?"

"Seto I can't help him, unless I know what you said."

"Fine I told him Yami and I were sometimes insensitive to his feelings. I'm not sure exactly how much he understood but he seemed to when I explained it more."

"All right, I'll see about teaching him the meaning of more words."

"Thank you."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Samantha started Maura on one of her average tests. This test was the same one she gave to Mokuba. The questions ranged from super easy to super hard. The more you're able to do the more advanced you were. While Maura was doing, that Samantha was helping Mokuba with more of his reading.

Maura glanced over curious. 'That's strange, Yami told me that Mokuba was about my age, but he can barley read. Why not? Is he stupid or something?'

"Do you need help on something, Maura?" Samantha asked seeing her watch them.

"Oh, no sorry." Maura said going back to work.

'No, most of the questions are a bore.' Maura said blowing threw most of the questions.

When Samantha graded the test, she found that Maura was not at the grade level she should be for her age, but about two levels ahead. She'd have to give more tests and things to see if she's really that smart or if she'd just had advance schooling.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Deep in woods behind the castle one of the big five members was meeting up with someone that was hired by Maura's stepmother's advisor.

"Greeting, my name is Malka, my partner Ita couldn't make this meeting she's finishing up another job. I was hired to take out a girl that's now residing in the castle. I was told to talk to you that you would be willing to help."

"Isn't it unusual for a female to be a hit man?" Leichter asked.

"Perhaps, but few people would suspect us right away. So, are you willing to help us get the girl into position for an unfortunate accident."

"No."

"What? I was told that…"

"I don't care what you were told. But we've tried to kill the boy that currently lives here. Every hit man we've hired has failed. Why should we help you, kill this girl?"

"Is that the only reason, you're refusing to help?"

"You got a problem with that?"

"Perhaps we could help each other."

"How do we do that?"

"Give me some details on your kid, perhaps there's a way we can get rid of both and make everyone happy. We can discuss payment later."

"We'll discuss payment only if you succeed in killing that kid! We already paid half in advance on the last hit man and they both failed! There's no way we're giving you a dime till the job is done!"

"Agreed." Malka said.


	14. Chapter 146

Yami had just finished trying out some new guards. He wanted to move Varon to Mokuba's guard permanently and have a new person be his guard and he also had to find one for Maura. He decided to go talk to Ryo about it.

"Ryo."

"Yes, Master Yami."

"How about you just call me Yami, after all its seems silly for you to call Seto by his first name and yet still be so formal with me."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, positive."

"I'd be honored."

"Good, now the reason I asked you here is I'd like to know how you'd feel about being released as Mokuba's royal guard."

"Why did I do something wrong?"

"No, nothing like that. Varon had been his guard while I was gone and I was thinking, that by letting him take over for good and just hiring someone new for me and Maura, you'd have more time to train."

"I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather not. I get enough training time in. When Mokuba's off playing or in school or speech."

"But this way he wouldn't always be up under you."

"I like having him up under me sometimes. If I don't want him around which isn't often I always find something for him to do. This way we're both happy, he doesn't feel neglected or hurt and I can continue with what I was doing."

"I don't understand why you wouldn't want to be free of guard duty."

"It's not like I don't want to its more like I can't. I can't do it, not until he's a little older or stronger. It took me over a month when we first met to get him to speak as freely as he does now. He wouldn't even speak for the longest unless spoken to. Even now, I know that when he was sleeping in my room that something upset him and he stayed when he saw my bags packed."

"You're not leaving are you?" Yami asked concerned after his and Seto's discussion on the fear of Mokuba's running away with Ryo if he left the kingdom.

"Why does everyone assume that? No, I'm going to take Maura's current room across the hall from Varon and Alister. Then give her my room. Look, I don't know what it is that upset Mokuba last night, he wouldn't tell me. When I asked if he was afraid I was leaving was the reason he stayed with me last night. He only nodded his head. He wouldn't say a word. I know there was more to it, but I didn't want to pressure him into telling me."

"Yes, I know. Seto and I were trying to help Maura adjust more and well we were so caught up in talking that we let her have his chair at dinner and started without him."

"Well I guess that explains why he was in my room. He was lonely; the kid went through almost nine years without anyone to show him what love was. I had to explain what a hug and true love was. It's not surprising that he's still sensitive. With more time, he will gain more confidence and though I can see Maura's presences putting a strain on him, making him question where he belongs again, eventually I think he'll discover that you and Seto can love and care for Maura and still love him at the same time. I think if you tell Mokuba that I wont be his official guard anymore that right now it would hurt him more than it would help. Especially now when he's the most vulnerable."

"Perhaps your right. I was hoping Maura would help him, not hurt him."

"She will; he's not use to having someone else around him all the time like that. I'm thinking that maybe a part of him is afraid she'll push him out. You have to try to show him that she wont."

Yami smiled. "I guess this means we should take the time and spend it with both kids. To help Maura to feel this is her home now and Mokuba to know that it will always be his home, that nothing will change that. Thank you, Ryo. I know what to do now."

"Any time." Ryo said watching Yami leave.

'That's exactly what you need to do, if you want to help break him out of his shell. He needs to know now more than ever that this is where he belongs.' Ryo thought then went off to where Honda was waiting to help him with some more self-defense and fighting stances.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Seto had called Bakura in for a talk.

"You wished to see me, my king?"

"Yes, Bakura, I wanted to ask how things were going between you and Ryo."

Bakura was confused as to why he'd care but said, "Um, good, I think it's getting better all the time."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"How are things between him and Shizuka?"

"As well as to be expected I suppose. I don't know what he sees in her."

"You listen to me and you listen good, Bakura. Under no circumstance, are you to allow that witch or anyone to hurt Ryo!"

"Um, all right." Bakura said still not sure why he cared if Ryo was happy or not.

"Good, the last thing I want is for Ryo to leave this castle or this kingdom again. I don't want that to happen."

Bakura had finally had enough and was about to ask why he suddenly cared about Ryo's well being when Mokuba ran in.

"Seto."

"What is it kiddo?"

"O-one of the other k-knights g-gave me this coin."

Seto looked it over and smiled. "I already have that one, but I have an idea."

"W-what's that big brother?"

"Why don't you go show it to Ryo and tell him about my collection. Maybe you can get him to take you into town and get a book to start your own collection with."

Mokuba smiled brightly. "R-really?"

Seto laughed a little, "Yes, really now scoot." He swatted his bottom lightly.

Mokuba giggled at it and when he turned, he saw Bakura and ran over to him. "Uncle Bakura."

"What is it, kid?"

"D-do you know where Ryo is?"

"Last account I had he was supposed to be training near the barn. But be careful I'm not certain what type of training they're doing and you could get hurt if they don't realize you're there."

"I w-will, thanks Uncle Bakura."

As Mokuba ran off Bakura finally realized why Seto was suddenly so concerned about Ryo's well being.

"My king, you don't really believe that if Ryo were to leave he'd kidnap Mokuba again…do you? I assure you he won't. Ryo told me that he told Mokuba that if you and Master Yami wanted him back and he truly loved you that he wouldn't let him leave with him if he decided to leave again."

"I see, well I know the last time that Mokuba left was because Ryo was leaving. I'm guessing seeing as how we ran out on the kid's birthday party and basically neglected him in the days leading up to it, that that's why Ryo agreed to take Mokuba with him. I know that Mokuba left on his own that Ryo didn't force him and probably tried to convince him to stay. Truthfully looking back had I only known true love and devotion from this one person and then someone new shows me even more, but the new person suddenly turns on me and stops showing that care…I guess I would leave to. But in response to your question, do I think Ryo would allow the boy to leave with him like last time, no, I don't. However, I have a bad feeling that if Ryo were to leave, depending on how well we do in keeping Mokuba happy, I have a bad feeling that Mokuba would go after him. Even if Ryo were to bring him back, how long would Mokuba stay, how many times would the boy go after him before either convincing Ryo to allow him to go with him and live with him or before getting into trouble? Either way I don't want to take any chances on it!"

"I see, I understand. I'll talk to Ryo and tell him your fears and I'll do everything that I can to make sure he doesn't leave."

"I appreciate that. You're dismissed."


	15. Chapter 147

Yami went to the playroom but was disappointed when neither kid was there. He didn't think they'd still be in school but decided to check it out. He found Maura in there with Samantha. She was trying to teach her whom she should and shouldn't bow to. The rest of the time was spent talking.

Yami walked in. "Hi, Maura. What's going on?"

"Hi, Yami. Samantha was helping me, by trying to teach me to loosen up and to try to be a kid."

"I see."

Samantha walked over. "Seto had said that you wanted to break her of bowing to everyone and that you wanted little Mokuba to learn what she knows. I volunteered to help. I thought Maura could teach Mokuba what she knows and that for now at least that should be enough till he's older. I know how scared Seto is of hiring someone, because of what's happened in the past."

"Oh, well I can see Maura here, likes you. I guess then it wouldn't hurt to try this for a while. If you want to continue this Maura."

"I do, Samantha is really nice and patient."

"Yes, and it seems your little one here is very smart, she's two grades above where she should be."

"That's great. How's Mokuba doing?"

"It's coming along slowly, but he really is a fast learner. I know he's upset that he's not where he should be but I keep telling him he has to be more patient and he'll get there."

Yami sighed. "I guess knowing Maura's not only above him but way ahead doesn't help matters any does it?"

"No, I'm afraid it doesn't do much for his confidence. I know, I can tell he's working hard he wants to learn, he's upset that he's not catching up faster. One of us has to explain and try to make him understand the difference."

"What difference?" Maura asked.

"It's not important right now, Maura. I'll explain it to you some other time. Now you wait outside." Yami said pushing her out the door and closing it.

'Why? Why can't he explain it now?' Maura wondered.

"Master Yami, you really should explain to her the difference, that she had schooling and Master Mokuba didn't."

"No, not now. I want them to learn to get along. I don't want her to know his past just yet. I want her to learn to like him for him. I don't want her to like him or get along with him because she feels sorry for him."

"I don't know, I just think that this is going to end up hurting their relationship more than it would help. I think once she understands Mokuba better, understands why he doesn't know as much as she does, I just think it'd be better."

"I'll take it under advisement. But for now, you are to tell her nothing that you know of Mokuba's past."

Samantha didn't like it, but agreed. Her relationship with Seto might just give Yami cause to fire her as the teacher if she were to tell Maura against his wishes. So, as much as she despised his attitude and careless disregard for someone else's opinion on what could help the two kids' get along better, she had reluctantly agreed not to tell. She even had a feeling that if Maura did understand what was truly wrong with Mokuba that it would help and maybe she could help him with his reading. This way they could maybe get to know each other better and maybe Mokuba wouldn't feel quite so bad about her being more advanced than he is. She wanted to tell him this to help him understand why she feels Maura should know, but the look in his eyes told her that obviously he didn't care. She was already afraid that Maura probably thought of Mokuba as stupid for being so far behind in learning. But then you take someone like her that hasn't seen the harsh realities that Mokuba saw they wouldn't understand or relate without some form of knowledge. Someone who, well like Maura, her stepmother was an evil person and did occasionally beat on her; however it was far from anything that Mokuba suffered. Maura would probably be a lot more understanding and helpful if she knew the truth. Now people who did know would see her basically making fun of him and would be upset, of course she wouldn't understand why they were so mad since she had no way of understanding.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile Leichter was meeting up with the other two big five members.

"So how did it go?" Crump asked.

"Did you tell their little hit man where to get off?" Gansley asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I made a deal with them." Leichter said.

"You what!" The others said at the same time.

"For you information the hit man is a hit woman." Leichter said.

"A woman? Are you mad?" Crump asked.

"Why not? We hired two men and even tried ourselves of being rid of that brat. It always works for a short time. Then here that brat comes again."

"Just what are we suppose to pay them?" Gansley asked.

"I say not one dime! As you said everyone else has failed, what makes them so great that you feel they will succeed, where everyone else has failed?" Crump asked.

"I explained this to them, their only interest was in the girl." Leichter said.

"Who cares about the girl, the moment that boy is gone it wouldn't take much to find a way to either get the king to willingly give us the throne or kill him." Gansley said.

"What exactly did you tell them?" Crump asked.

"I told them of our little dilemma with the boy, they offered to take care of the problem for us. All we have to do is give them the chance to kill both kids!" Leichter said.

"And payment?" Gansley asked.

"I told them that once the jobs done then we could discuss payment. Since her main mission is to kill the girl and the boy would only be secondary I figured that since their asking us to stick out our necks in order to help accomplish this, I figured the second half of the payment we were holding for the last one, should be enough to satisfy them." Leichter said.

"And if it's not?" Crump asked.

"Well then, that would be their problem not ours wouldn't it." Leichter said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba ran to the barn and saw Ryo sitting on a bench resting. He walked over and threw his arms around his neck.

Ryo was a touch startled but seeing the long black hair, he rubbed the boys arms. "What's up, kiddo? Don't you have speech class today?"

Mokuba sat up, "N-no that's tomorrow."

"Oh." Ryo said a little disappointed. He'd wanted the rest of the day to train.

Mokuba however was smarted than Ryo sometimes gave him credit for and quickly realized Ryo was busy and didn't want him around. He'd caught it other times to but since Ryo always gave him a job or mission to do he'd never minded before. He quickly withdrew his arms and started to walk away.

Feeling the boy pull away, he looked up to see him leaving and started cussing under his breath. He knew better than that. He knew that if he started to ignore him, that he would lose the boys trust and the kid would never have anyone to go to when he felt bad. Though there were times like this, Ryo wanted to be away from him so that he could focus on his training, he also loved the boy and didn't like it when he was upset. He got up, walked over, grabbed the boy's arm and pulled him over behind a small shed so that they could talk without the prying eyes of the others listening in on their conversation and so that they could hear over the noise of training. Then he bent down next to him, "I'm sorry, Mokuba. I was just trying to concentrate on my training. I didn't mean to hurt your feelings."

Mokuba sniffed and rubbed his eyes, "I-It's okay b-big b-brother." He said in a teary voice making Ryo's heart shatter.

"What was it you wanted?"

Mokuba sighed; his heart wasn't in it anymore knowing Ryo obviously would rather be training than to be with him right now. He just shook his head, "I-It's n-not im-p-por-t-tant."

Ryo growled slightly, 'Great, his stuttering in worse when he trying to show he's not upset.' As much as he wanted to go back to training, it wasn't going to happen now. There'd be no way he could concentrate on it if he knew Mokuba was upset. So, even though Mokuba protested by trying to back away Ryo pulled him into a tight hug and picked him up. He decided the best thing to do now, was to read to him and get him calm then if he was still awake which he doubted he'd get him to tell him what was it was he wanted before he upset him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Ryo was right Mokuba had fallen asleep by the time he finished the story. He had just closed the door to the boy's room when he ran into Bakura.

"Bakura what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Why?"

"I was told you were seen coming up here with Mokuba. I found it strange that since I thought you'd be in town."

Ryo was confused, "Why would I be in town?"

Bakura then explained everything that happened between him and Seto and what Mokuba went to him for. Needless to say, this only upset Ryo more, knowing why the kid was so upset that he ignored him.


	16. Chapter 148

Thanks, yeah that was the way the scene was meant to be but but I did modify it and I understand totally Daimond.

* * *

That night Ryo knocked on Mokuba's bedroom door. Mokuba opened it and was a little surprised to see Ryo.

Ryo smiled, "Hey kid, may I come in?"

Mokuba nodded and opened the door wider for him. Ryo walked in and sat down on the bed. Mokuba closed the door and walked over to him.

Ryo pulled the boy closer. "I am sorry about this afternoon kiddo. Master Pegasus refused to teach those moves he felt they were unnecessary. Honda said they might not be necessary but felt that we should know them. I really didn't mean to hurt you."

Mokuba smiled and threw his arms around his neck. "I understand big brother."

Ryo smiled and squeezed the boy tight. To Ryo no stuttering when he said that meant or at least he hoped that meant he did truly forgive him. "Now, its time for treatments you want me to take you?"

Mokuba sighed and sat up, "Do w-we have to go?"

Ryo looked at him and understood. He'd never protested going before. Seeing the pain the new stuff caused, Ryo understood why he was protesting.

"I'm sorry kiddo, I know it hurts worse. I can feel it when you hold me. But it's working. The old stuff seemed to be ignoring the bigger marks. Seto told me he thinks that Noah's toy was what's called a flogger. The old stuff seemed to be ignoring those marks as well as the thicker ones. This new stuff seems to be doing a good job of getting rid of those."

Mokuba sighed. He didn't need an explanation he already knew the answer to his question before he really asked it. But he had a small hope.

"Come on we'll go see if Seto or Yami want to go with us."

Mokuba nodded and took Ryo's hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They walked into the family room to see Maura was getting Yami to help her with some harder more complicated problems. She had asked Samantha for harder questions to practice with.

"Excuse me, Seto, Yami. It's time for Mokuba's treatments I wanted to see if either of you wanted to go with us." Ryo said.

'Treatments… again? I really wish I knew what kind of treatments.' Maura thought.

"You go ahead Seto, I'll stay here and finish helping Maura with her work." Yami said.

Seto nodded and walked over to Mokuba who held out his hand. Seto gladly took it.

After they left Maura looked up at Yami and asked, "Yami, what's wrong with Mokuba? He doesn't look sick to me."

"What? On no, sweetheart, he's fine."

"Then what kind of treatments?"

Yami was at a loss for words. Yami got lucky, as Mai happened to walk in at that moment.

"Master Yami sir, it's Miss Maura's bed time."

Yami was relived, "Okay, kid, go on, it's bed time."

Maura wanted to protest but the way Yami quickly picked up the books and helped pushed her up towards the door she got the hint he wasn't going to tell her.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day Yami decided that since he had some free time, he'd spend it with the kids. Yami walked into the playroom in time to hear.

"Mokuba, are you excited about Christmas?"

Mokuba shrugged. "A l-little I guess."

Maura couldn't understand why he wasn't more excited.

Yami sighed he knew all too well why. Though he had to admit after Seto had said that he explained Christmas to him, Yami did find it a touch strange that Mokuba wasn't more excited.

"I wonder if Santa will come. Christmas was my father's favorite time of year. It was also the one time of year I was free to do what I wanted; I didn't have school or princess lessons. I could just be me for once."

This was the second time Mokuba had heard of Santa. He always remembered Asana seemed as excited about this Santa. He'd forgotten to ask Seto about it. "Who or w-what is a Santa?"

Maura looked at him, "You don't know who Santa Claus is?"

Yami feared she may start to call him names or tease him which would only serve to upset the boy more he spoke up. "Maura don't tease him. He's not use to it. He's sensitive when it comes to things he doesn't know."

"But how can he not know?" Maura asked, hoping Yami would finally tell her what he's been avoiding about Mokuba's past.

Instead, he simply said, "Come on let's go over here and discuss this."

"W-what are we g-going to d-d-dis-" Mokuba never finished as Yami gently placed his finger on the boy's lips.

"Shh, in a second. Maura you can join us." Yami said and took the boy's hand and led him over to a big chair. Then he pulled him close as Maura stood next to the chair. "We need to get your speech teacher to help you with bigger words. Now, slow down and try to say it again."

"Why? You already know what he was going to ask." Maura said.

"Because the point is to help him with his stuttering. His stuttering won't get better if he doesn't work at it. Now take it slowly and try again."

Mokuba sighed and shook his head.

"Come on, Mokuba you need to work on it."

Mokuba still shook his head.

Yami sighed. "Okay then how about I tell you the story of Santa Claus."

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head he liked that idea.

Yami smiled and pulled the boy into his lap, then got an idea. "You want to sit on my other knee, Maura?"

"Really?"

"Sure."

Soon Yami had his hands full with both kids in his lap. By the time, he finished both kids were sound to sleep. However, he couldn't move without waking one of the kids. He settled in to take a nap.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A half hour later, he was woken up.

"I see you have your hands full."

Yami blinked, "Seto?"

"So, how did you manage this?"

"Well since someone didn't tell Mokuba the story of Santa Claus someone else had to."

"I told you to begin with I don't believe in that."

"Yes, but it seems little Maura here does. Now are you just going to stand there and stare or are you going to help me."

"Why? You seem to be doing fine."

Yami just glared at him. "My arms are going to sleep. I can't move without waking them and I can't exactly carry them both."

Seto shook his head, leaned down and lightly shook Mokuba. "Come on kiddo."

"I could have woken him." Yami said.

Mokuba sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Come here, kiddo."

Mokuba looked up at Seto and held up his arms and he picked him up.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx

A/N: Just leave it be on the Santa Claus age thing. Everyone tells me 10 is too old to believe, that 6 is the average age. I don't much believe that but since everyone seems to confirm it, there's not a lot that can be done. I personally still believed at 13. So please don't flame me saying that they wouldn't believe at that age. I'm doing my best to keep things as close to the reality of the time line as possible with only a few modern additions.


	17. Chapter 149

"Seto if I had wanted either woken I would have done it myself." Yami said.

"Big deal the kid's already asleep again." Seto said starting to carry Mokuba upstairs. "Besides, I wasn't the one who gave such a boring story that it managed to put both kid's to sleep."

"How do you know if the story was boring or not?" Yami asked walking beside Seto carrying Maura.

"I've heard some of your lectures and I've even wanted to go to sleep."

"This wasn't a lecture."

"It doesn't matter, obviously it had to be bad otherwise how did you end up putting both down?"

"Okay so I guess I need to work on how I tell my stories."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After getting both kid's to bed, Seto met up with Yami in the family room.

"Seto did you ever imagine our lives like this?"

"What do mean?"

"I mean after your father died, it was just us and our search for Mokie. It was all we had; our search was what kept us going. Now we not only no longer have to search but have two kids to raise."

"Yeah, I know, I was scared to death when I first brought Mokuba home."

"You were?" Yami asked surprised.

"What, I can't be scared? Yami, what do we know about raising kids?"

"Well I've often heard that few people do when they become parents."

"Well taking care of him and looking after him when we were in the basement was one thing but bringing him home and caring for him full time, was another story."

"Yes, I still have the same fears about Maura."

"How do you know some parents don't know how? Have you been going around telling other people our business?"

"Well not exactly."

"What exactly?" Seto demanded to know.

"I was concerned about Maura. So I asked around for some advise with raising her."

"What was the general consensus?"

"Most said give her up and send her home, she'd be better off."

"And the other half?"

"They said we should give her to Mai, Isis or someone else to raise."

"In that case I know exactly what we are going to do with her." Seto said getting up to go look out the window.

Yami was afraid of this. He feared Seto would reject Maura and now he'd just given him two ideas on what to do with her. He got up, walked over and sadly leaned against the wall. "What are planning?"

"I thought we'd clear everything for the weekend."

"Why do we need the schedule clear?"

"How else can we take the kid's to the fair?"

"The fair? But Seto that's only on the outskirts of town and half a days ride from here and did you just says kid's as in both of them?"

"Yami you of all people know how much I detest being told what to do. If the consensus is we shouldn't keep her then…"

Yami smiled, "Then you'll keep her in spite of that."

"Yes, you know I don't like being told what to do. They don't think we're competent enough to raise her we'll prove them wrong. But I'm counting on you to watch over Mokuba more. I know you like this girl because she's smart and a lot like you, plus you want to help her fit in. But in doing so your driving Mokuba deeper into a depression. You may not be able to see it…but I can. He's withdrawing a lot more. He has high times where he's not depressed but for the most part ever since Maura came, he's withdrawing. Even Ryo told me that he's noticed it."

"Did you notice it or did your girlfriend?"

"Look I've stopped seeing both for the time being. This was because ever since you returned and more importantly returned with her. I've been wanting to be there as much as I can for Mokuba."

"I guess we've both overlooked him a little since she came. Why do I have to watch him more, what about you?"

"I can only do so much. There are lots of times when you have more time than I do."

"Fine, I don't want to argue with you."

"Good, then let's get to work."

They decided to work on something non-work related had gotten letters and Christmas cards from the town's people. They were going through them cause they always felt they should give a little something back to people who sent cards or letters. Christmas cards they had a whole staff that would fix up a bunch and send them out with general Merry Christmas/Happy New Year on it. Letters the staff collects and a crew hired to go through them goes through them and divides them into three piles. Hate mail, general good wishes and ones that either had gifts sent with or they felt like a reply of some kind should be sent. The ones that had gifts or the crew felt that Seto and Yami either needed to reply or should look at were sent to them to deal with.

Most of the things they received they knew that within the days following Christmas they'd have to do royal court to deal with these people. They'd tried to just send the items out through the guards but they'd gotten several complaints during a grievance session that all though they received the cards, that the gifts the cards said was they'd receive never came! So since they couldn't punish the guards as they didn't know who was suppose to deliver what to who they just punished them all and made a special royal court session just for those people. Sadly grievances were also going to have to be scheduled in the very near future. They'd been getting reports that there'd been a lot of trouble in town recently and that they'd also been flooded not just with the normal card, letters and usual gifts, but with requests to drop off gifts and well wishes for the season, for not only them but Mokuba as well. Maura had not been with them long enough for everyone to know who she was and that she was staying with them. After Christmas was the earliest they were willing and able to schedule it in. Before Mokuba and Maura they might have considered doing it sooner. But now with them, they'd be damned if they were going to throw away anymore time than they had to till after Christmas to spend with the kids.

"Seto, they delivered the Christmas tree this morning. I'm going to have the servants put in here tomorrow. I'm surprised you didn't already have one up."

"I didn't really think about it. With all the trouble and everything. Plus you know how hard it is to keep those things from shedding all over the place. Not to mention the year we got it extra early and then had to get rid of it the day after Christmas cause it started to smoke and you were afraid it'd catch on fire."

"It did catch on fire once it was outside. If you hadn't stayed inside when the servants took it out you'd have known that!"

"All the more reason to wait to get it done. This way we won't have to throw it out quite so soon or fast."

"That's true. So are you going to help me decorate or are you going to let me do some and the servants do the rest like most years?"

"Actually neither one."

"What?"

"We're going to teach Mokuba and most likely Maura what it means to decorate a tree."

"Seto you haven't decorated a tree in years!"

"You know the reasons for that too! The year after mother died, I accidentally dropped and broke one of her favorite ornaments. He dragged me into the west wing family room got out a paddle he kept there and beat me with it good! After that I was forbidden to even touch the tree if we even had one again. Even after the bastards death I just couldn't find any heart in doing it. I felt bad when you yelled at me to help but it wasn't easy to just get over it! Even when you convinced me to help I just felt empty, I wanted us to share this with Mokuba and it hurt not being able to. But some years I really tried for you! Cause I knew you'd liked to do it and I wanted to do it for you."

"I forgot, sorry." Yami said, then smiled. "But this year will be different! We'll have 2 kids to play with and teach how! You're probably right, Maura probably never or rarely got the chance to decorate."

"Then lets get through as many of these blasted things we can and get to bed so we can be awake enough to do it!"

Yami sighed, "All right, you're right, where were we..."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A little later that night Maura woke up, went downstairs and got some milk. On her way back to her room, she thought she heard a noise from Mokuba's room. She walked over and knocked lightly. "Mokuba?" When no answer came, she looked around and saw the light on in family room. She debated upon whether or not to go tell them or go in. This time she heard the noise again and realized it was whimpering. She lightly opened the door and figured if there was someone in there she could run for help. But what she saw was Mokuba tossing and turning. She opened the door, set her milk on the table and walked over to him. She reached out and shook him. "Mokuba, come on wake up."

Mokuba shot up in bed scaring Maura a little but she moved in and touched his shoulder scaring him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. Are you all right?"

"F-fine."

"Are you sure?"

Mokuba nodded.

Maura sat on the edge of his bed. "I'm not use to being the oldest, I've always been the youngest. But I know what my father did whenever I had a nightmare. He usually wants me to talk about it, to help me feel better. So, what was your dream about?"

Mokuba shuddered and shook his head no.

"Come on then let's go talk to Seto and Yami."

Mokuba nodded he liked that idea.

Maura almost forgot her milk but remembered and grabbed it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They looked into the family room to see Seto and Yami working.

"M-maybe we s-shouldn't d-dist-turb them."

"Don't be silly, I'm sure they'll be happy to see us." Maura said walking in, leaving Mokuba standing just on the edge of the door. "Seto, Yami."

They looked up and were surprised to see both kids standing there.

"Come in, here." Seto said.

Maura walked over and sat down next to Yami, while Mokuba walked over and sat down next to Seto.

"What are you two doing up?" Yami asked.

"I went to get some milk and when I came back I heard noises from Mokuba's room and found him in a nightmare. But he wouldn't tell what it was about."

Mokuba didn't say anything he just snuggled into Seto.

"It's all right, he doesn't like to talk about them much." Seto said squeezing the boy tight.

"Well Seto seems to think my story telling puts people to sleep, but would you guys like me to tell you a story."

"W-will you, big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Please Yami, tell us." Maura said.

"Alright." Yami said.

After a brief discussion of what to tell, Yami started to tell a story and he again put both kids to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

In a cabin not far from the castle, two women were talking.

"Malka, I've heard we have a new assignment."

"Yes, Ita we do. It was originally to take out one little girl, but the men we were told to contact refused to help without taking out a boy that's there too."

"Well if we could get the two brats together it shouldn't be too hard. What are they paying us to do the boy?"

"Nothing yet."

"What? I do not do this for free."

"They refuse to pay us. They've already tried by paying two hit men to do the job and they failed."

"Well then in that case I can understand why they refused to pay just yet. I wouldn't want to pay us either, if I hired two others and they failed."

"Yes, they said they'll contact us when the perfect time comes. Unless you see a better opportunity."

"Good, I'll keep watch."


	18. Chapter 150

The next day before breakfast Seto and Yami were reading a paper waiting on breakfast, while Mokuba and Maura read the funnies. While upstairs in the family room the servants were getting the decorations and ornaments out of the attic where they stored lots of things including Christmas decorations.

After the last of the dishes were cleared away Seto was informed that everything was all set for them in the family room. Seto nodded his head to acknowledge that he understood. "Okay everyone lets go upstairs. We have a job to do."

"A job? What kind of job?" Maura asked.

"A special one." Seto said holding out his hand for Mokuba.

Mokuba instantly took it. Seto and Yami led the kids into the family room where the tree had been set up. Mokuba and Maura were both confused walking in to see the tree there but not decorated.

"W-why d-doesn't it have t-thing on it?" Mokuba asked.

"Those things kiddo are called decorations." Seto told him.

"That doesn't answer the question. Why hasn't it been decorated yet?" Maura asked.

"Haven't you ever decorated one before?" Yami asked.

"No, I watched the servants do it one year. Why?" Maura asked.

"Mokuba, have you ever put things on the tree before?" Seto asked bending down next to him.

Mokuba nodded. "Y-yes and n-no. I n-never put them on t-the tree, just gave o-one to Asana out of the b-box as she asked f-for it."

"Your step-mother didn't complain over this and what about Noah?" Seto asked.

"T-they j-just b-brought the tree home and N-Noah w-was c-coughing and they s-said he'd b-been doing it all d-day and m-my s-stepmother ins-sited t-that he go t-to the h-h-hosp-pital. Asana b-begged to b-be allowed to d-dec-decorate it w-while they w-were gone. Noah didn't like it and t-told her to save some for him to do. Once t-they w-were gone she asked me to help."

"I see, well little one this time you can take them out of the box and put them on the tree." Yami said.

Mokuba's eyes lit up. "R-really?"

"Of course, that's why we had the servants set it up and just leave the decorations." Seto said.

Mokuba couldn't believe it. Maura was surprised too. She never thought about actually doing it herself before. But she was ready to try something new.

"I think maybe we should start with the lights first Seto." Yami suggested.

Seto pulled the lights from the box and tried to unwrap them only to get tangled up in them. Yami's snickers only cause me to glare at him. 'Sue me I've never done this before!' Seto thought getting more tangled only to fall. Thankfully he didn't break that many. If he hadn't wanted to ruin it for the kids he might have yelled it at Yami, but since he didn't he refrained from yelling at the moment.

Though trying to refrain from laughing Yami helps him up and together though a little difficult as neither of us have ever done it before but somehow we managed to get replace the bulbs and get it on the tree and 90 of the one strand of lights is working. It was more than they had going for them before. It wasn't exactly easy but they managed to get the other strands on there without quite so much trouble.

It did didn't take long with the four of them to get it completely decorated.

"Wow, it looks so cool!" Maura said.

"Yes, it does look good doesn't it?" Seto said.

Yami whispered in Seto's ear, "How do you feel now?" Remembering his words from the night before about feeling empty when dealing with this.

Seto smiled and whispered back, "I feel more alive than I have in years, you know."

Yami smiled, "Yeah, I feel the same way."

After the kids added a couple of more ornaments they found still in the box, the tree was finally done.

"Now, Seto you turn out the lights and I'll closed the curtains." Yami said going over and closing the curtains on both windows.

Yami walked over and flipped a switch to turn the lights one. The tree may not have looked as good as it had in years passed when the servants did it but to Seto and Yami it was the best tree they'd ever seen. Even the kids seemed to agree.

"So, what goes on top?" Maura asked holding up to tree toppers. "The Angel or the star? Personally I think it should be the angel. Oh can I put it on?"

Seto had forgotten to do that earlier but it didn't matter much, as long as it got on there. He walked over and flipped on a lamp instead of the overhead lights.

"What do think Seto? Angel or Star? Maura wants to do it and put the angel up."

Yami almost wanted to run when he saw the anger flare in his eyes at the suggestion of Maura putting the top on the tree. He should have known better than to suggest it. After all this was suppose to be Mokuba's Christmas, not Maura's. Though he cared a great deal for Maura he understood why Seto didn't want her to do it.

"Um, Well the guards usually put a tree up in the center court I'll tell them that you and Mokuba will help them, with their decorations and let you put an angel they use on the top out there instead."

"Okay, but why? What can't I do this one too?"

Yami sensing Seto's rising anger quickly grabbed her and pulled her out the door. Mokuba was confused as to what was going on. He never paid much attention to Christmas tree in his old home. Mostly cause he was warned to stay clear of it. Asana didn't at least not when they were putting lights and decorations on the tree put anything on the top.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami sighed glad to be clear of Seto's anger at the moment and giving him a chance to calm down.

"Why did we have to leave the room, big brother? I only asked why I couldn't put the angel on the tree? Did I do something wrong?"

Yami took a deep breath and then slowly let it out and said, "No, no you didn't do anything wrong."

"But..."

Yami put his finger to her lips. "You didn't let me finish. This isn't about you. At the moment to Seto you're in the way."

Maura was confused, she knew Seto didn't seem to like her but she wasn't sure why. "Why? What did I do?"

"You're here. This was supposed to be Mokuba's first Christmas. Something he's never had. You know what it's like to celebrate Christmas. Even if you've never decorated the tree or wrapped presents before, you still unwrapped them; you still felt love and joy on that day. That's something Mokuba's never had."

Realization hit her. She knew what Yami said was true. She'd seen how shy and withdrawn he seems at times. And it was true; she'd always felt happy on Christmas unwrapping the gifts given and happy to see the reaction of the others to their presents. She couldn't imagine what it must have been like. Without a word she walked back into the room.

Yami was confused did he upset her that badly?

Maura walked over and tapped Mokuba shoulder and smiled when he looked at her. "Pick one." She said holding up the tree toppers. She wasn't going to complain, she'd be happy without doing it. She decided that Yami was right. Mokuba should do it.

Seto blinked in surprise not expecting this. But then smiled and seeing Mokuba's confused and hesitant look walked over to him. "Which do you think would look nice at the top of the tree?" He asked bending over close to the boy's ear.

Mokuba looked between the two and personally he preferred the star. He started for it but then remembered Maura had wanted the angel. So he pointed to it.

Seto shook his head. 'Just like the kid to do what someone else wants.' He reached out and grabbed the star.

Mokuba looked at him confused and wondering if he did something wrong.

"Yami I'm afraid he might knock over the tree when we do this, why don't you hold it just in case." Seto said.

"All right." Yami said going over and holding on to the tree.

Seto bent down, "Okay kid, now see how it fits on to this limb like this?" Seto asked showing him on a lower branch how to put it on.

Mokuba nodded.

"Good, now I'm going to lift you up and you put it on the top okay?"

"Okay, big brother."

Seto gave the boy the star and then carefully lifted him up so he could put it up. It was a good thing that Yami was holding it, cause when Mokuba was putting it on there it nearly fell over. Thankfully nothing fell or got broken and they were all happy with the results.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Soon afterward Seto and Yami took the kids outside where the guards and knights had finished setting up their tree. They were anything but please when they learned that the kids were going to be helping them with their tree. But at least when Yami said Maura was going to be the one to put the angel on top, few argued with it. Only cause they usually had fights even with draw a number to decide. Some always argued it wasn't fair. At least this way no one can complain that they should have gotten to do it.

After making certain that the guards understood that it was their responsibility to keep the kids safe till they returned, they left to do some Christmas shopping. Thankfully most places wrapped the gifts for them, the ones that didn't they had servants to do that.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

They got back with a wagon full and another to be delivered later that day or the next. Now that the tree was up there was a place to put them. They had the servants move the presents and went to find the kids. They knew if they wanted to go to the fair in the next few days they'd have to crack down and work. But they didn't feel like work today, today was playtime. Since Samantha felt that they shouldn't do anymore school till the new year like a regular school they found the kids in the playroom. The four of them played inside and outside some. That night they all went to bed about the same time. Seto and Yami didn't normally go to bed so early but if they wanted to get through all that blasted paperwork the next day they'd need all the energy they could get!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day after breakfast Seto was reading a paper and Yami was looking over some other files.

"Look guys, we have some things planned for the weekend and in order to do that we need to really work tonight. So unless it's an emergency if you need something talk to Ryo." Yami said.

"Okay, big brother." Mokuba said.

"Okay, Yami."

Yami sighed. "Maura come with me, we need to talk."

Maura was slightly afraid she was in trouble. But she got up and followed Yami into the living room.

"Sit down." Yami said.

Maura sat down on the couch and Yami sat down on a table across from her.

"If this is about Mokuba last night, I'm sorry. I know I should have just come to you and…"

Yami placed a finger on her lips. "This has nothing to do with that. In fact you did very good with him on that."

"I did?" Maura asked.

"Yes, as a matter of fact you did. Sometimes Seto and I don't wake him we just rub his arm till he calms down. But what I wanted to talk to you about was well when you feel more comfortable and everything, that maybe you might consider calling me big brother."

"Really? Seto too?"

"Um…well I'm serious about me, but Seto well I can't speak for him. You might want to ask him first. Now you run along and play."

"Okay, big brother." Maura said and ran off.

Yami just shook his head and went back to Seto.


	19. Chapter 151

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Maura walked outside and saw Mokuba standing against a wall.

"Hi, Mokuba."

"Hi, Mai s-sug-gg…" Mokuba growled in frustration. He shook his head and turned to leave not able to say it.

But Maura got in front of him. "No, Yami said to help with your stuttering you have to say it. That and I want to know what you were going to say. Now take it slowly and try again."

Mokuba sighed and nodded. "S-sug-gest-ted."

"There see, you can say it. So who suggested what?"

"M-Mai, said I s-should s-show you ar-round."

"Great, so let's get started." Maura said grabbing his arm.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Two hours later, Leichter who had made a prearranged meeting with Malka and Ita to hand over the kid's and let them decide what to do with them, walked over to Mokuba and Maura. "Greetings."

"Hello." Maura said.

Mokuba however remembered he had stolen Seto's millennium rod. He didn't like this man at all.

"The king and Master Yami asked me to take you to them." Leichter said.

Both kids found this odd since Seto and Yami had made it clear that they'd be busy. But neither questioned it on the off chance that maybe they got free time.

Leichter then reached out, grabbed both their hands and started to drag them. After a minute or two Mokuba noted they weren't going anywhere, he would think Seto and Yami would meet them. He would think the garden or patio or somewhere in the castle but they were heading away from the garden. Mokuba started to fight back.

Leichter stopped and pulled Mokuba close, he knew Mokuba's past and somehow one of his spies had found out about the sexual abuse that Seto and Yami had been trying to hide and told him. So, this helped him to know how to intimidate the child even more. He leaned in and whispered. "Stop it, now. If you don't want me to do to your little friend here what Noah did to you with his toy or any other part of his body, then you'll stop fighting me, now!"

At this Mokuba whimpered. Maura didn't hear what was said but knew whatever it was that was said upset Mokuba and that was all she needed to know. She no longer wanted to go anywhere with this man. So, as he leaned up Maura kicked his shin, causing him to release them both. Maura took the opportunity to grab Mokuba's hand and run towards the stables where she hoped someone could direct them to Ryo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Excuse me?" Maura said.

"Can I help you?" Honda asked.

"We were looking for Ryo."

"Sorry, kid; haven't seen him."

"H-have y-you s-seen Uncle Bakura?" Mokuba asked.

Honda thought for a moment. "Hey, Duke, have you seen Bakura today?"

"Yeah, I think he said something about helping Ryo with some riding and roping lessons over at the corral." Duke said.

Honda directed them to the corral.

As they were heading over there they saw Leichter. Mokuba only whimpered but it just made Maura mad. However, she felt it'd be better if someone bigger and older handled him since they have that choice. She quickly grabbed Mokuba's hand and they ran. She stopped a few feet from the corral when she saw Bakura. There was she still something about him she wasn't crazy about. Mokuba however had no such feelings and ran over to him and tugged on his shirt. If it'd been Ryo, he'd have hugged him but Bakura, he didn't think he'd approve.

Bakura looked down and was surprised to see Mokuba. Even though Maura wasn't crazy about Bakura between him and Leichter, the choice was obvious.

"What's up kid?" Bakura asked.

Maura walked over, "That creep." She turned and pointed at Leichter. "He told us Seto and Yami wanted to talk to us. They told us this morning that they were going to be busy all day and not to bother them unless it was an emergency. But then he grabbed us and started to drag us. Then for some reason Mokuba started to fight back, he leaned in and whispered something to Mokuba and well whatever he said upset him."

Ryo seeing them got off his horse, walked over and climbed out of the corral. Mokuba walked over and hugged him. "What's going on here?"

"The girl here says that that former advisor upset Mokuba." Bakura said.

"What did he say Mokuba?" Ryo said.

Mokuba pulled his shirt cause he wasn't about to repeat it out loud. Ryo bent down and went pale as Mokuba repeated what Leichter had said. He couldn't believe it! Bakura was surprised by Ryo's expression.

"You two stay here with us." Ryo said.

"What's going on Ryo?"

Ryo pulled Bakura to the side and then had to keep him from going over and killing Leichter when Ryo explained what he said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Leichter was not pleased but decided to keep track and maybe he'd still get his chance. He was glad he didn't give those women a time as to when he'd have the kid's to them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Bakura broke free of Ryo who'd been holding him.

"Bakura you can't hit him."

"Why not? Are you going to tell me that when the king hears this he wont?"

Ryo couldn't argue with him there. He'd be surprised if Seto didn't kill him when he hears this.

Bakura walked over to Leichter.

"Sir Bakura, may I help you with something?" Leichter asked.

"You're lucky I don't kill you, now!"

"May I ask why?"

Bakura growled. "You know why!"

"I'm afraid I don't." Leichter said trying to play innocent.

"Mokuba told us exactly what you said to him."

"I don't know what you're talking about, obviously the child is a little liar. I would not have thought you would have believed the little brat. I thought kid's weren't at the top of your list."

"The only kid I had a problem with was my little brother. But now I see he's not a little kid anymore. As for the king's kid, I've been around that kid enough to know that he's terrified of a lot of things. I believe he fears getting into trouble if he lies. I've also been a good judge of telling when someone's lying. I don't see this kid lying, especially about something like that. Besides, the kid doesn't even know you, why would he lie and say you said that if you didn't."

"How should I know?"

"I know that I've heard all about the stunts that you and your friends have pulled. So, between you, your friends and that kid, you tell me who you think I plan to believe. I will tell you this, I find out you laid one hand on this kid or that girl you will feel my wrath! I may not have any affection for that girl but she belong to the king and Master Yami and that's enough for me to defend her."

Maura couldn't believe he was going to defend her.

"I'll take it under advisement." Leichter said turning to leave.

Mokuba and Maura spent most of the rest of the day watching the things Bakura was teaching Ryo.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later on that day, Bakura and the other knights were informed of possible trouble on the outskirts of the country.

"Bakura I want to go with you. It'll be good training!"

"Forget it!"

"But…"

"Look, your job is to take care of those kids. At the moment that's top priority."

"Fine." Ryo said and watched Bakura and the other knights leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Hearing of Leichter's failure Crump moved in. He paid off one of the guards to approach Ryo and the kids. This way they would be less suspicious. The guard approached Ryo who was sitting in a chair against the wall, watching the kid's color in a sunroom.

"Hey, your Bakura's brother, Ryo isn't it?"

"And you are?"

"The names Victor. I'm a guard."

"Can I help you with something?"

"No, I've just heard a lot about you and wanted to talk. So, um… have you heard of the rumors of that that tower way over there?"

"Is there something special about it?"

"Yeah I've heard it's haunted."

"You don't believe that, do you?"

"You never know." Victor said walking away.

Ryo shook his head and walked over to check on the kids.

"W-who was that big brother?" Mokuba asked.

"Just some strange guard. He was telling me about that tower out there. He was saying it was haunted or something like that."

"Really?" Maura asked.

"Yeah, it sounds strange."

"I think its sounds cool." Maura said.

"Well, I want you two stay clear of there." Ryo said.

"Okay, big brother." Mokuba said.

"Maura?"

"Yes, Ryo, I promise."

"W-what does h-haunt-ted mean?"

It wasn't easy but between Ryo and Maura they were able to explain. But the look on his face told Ryo that maybe they shouldn't have. He was scared the boy would have even more nightmares now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After lunch, the knights returned and Ryo went to talk to Bakura.

"Hey Mokuba, come on let's go outside and play."

"B-but Ryo said we should stay in here."

"Yeah, I know but aren't you hot in here?"

"A l-little."

"Then come on."

Mokuba decided it couldn't hurt to go outside to play for a little bit.

"So, um…what do we play? Do you know any games?"

"N-not m-many, but those are always w-with more than two people." Mokuba said.

"Oh, um well what was the first game you learned?"

"Tag."

"Well tell me how you play."

Mokuba explained.

"Well let's try it. It might not be as much fun with just the two of us, but we can try."

So they started playing but a few minutes later, they saw Leichter once again coming near them. Crump had told him it would be better to approach fast. To keep them from getting back into the castle and try to drive them to where they want them. It worked. Maura spotted him and quickly grabbed Mokuba's hand and they left for the castle. But Leichter was coming fast and kept moving to keep them from getting back into the castle. It didn't take him long to get them towards the tower where his hit women were waiting.


	20. Chapter 152

Just as they got to the tower, they stopped. Maura moved forward but was pulled back when Mokuba didn't move.

"What's wrong?"

"R-Ryo said not to go in there."

Maura looked back at Leichter, who'd slowed down but stayed close enough behind that they wouldn't get back to the castle.

"Well there's not much choice is there."

Mokuba looked back and nodded. Maura continued on. Mokuba gasped and quickly ran to catch up with her.

"M-Maura."

"What?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

Maura smiled. "You want to hold my hand?"

Mokuba nodded. Maura didn't argue she just reach back and grabbed his hand. Mokuba grabbed her arm with his other hand. They slowly started to walk till they entered a room and froze when they saw two women sitting in the room.

"It's about time you got these brats here." Ita said.

"You sure took your sweet time about doing it, too." Malka said.

"It's not my fault!" Leichter said. "Don't be so impatient."

Just then, Crump walked in. "Yes, he's correct. We have been more than patient in trying to be rid of that kid."

"Yes, the last two we hired failed." Leichter said.

"Might we ask how?" Malka asked.

"The first it seemed had a fascination for women and killed several, but failed to kill him." Leichter said.

At that, Mokuba whimpered squeezed Maura's hand and scooted closer. That explained to Maura one reason Mokuba was so frightened. He obviously knew one of the women that was killed.

"The second only succeeded in killing himself and wounding that Ryo guy, the one that's been watching these brats."

Ita walked over to Mokuba. "Do we have to kill him?" She asked as she ran her finger across his cheek causing him to whimper again and move his head away. "He's kind of cute. I'd like to keep him. After all he is a prince, who knows…"

"Idiot, what would you do with him if you could keep him? Besides, isn't he a little too young for that." Malka said.

"You never know." Ita said and ran her hand down Mokuba's chest causing him to whimper even more and moving behind Maura. "He'd just vanish. I could keep him. Even if I could never get pregnant he'd make a good play toy. Not to mention I know a lot of men and women alike that would love to pay big money for a kid like this."

That comment made Maura extremely mad and reached out and grabbed her hand and twisted it till it popped.

"You little bitch!" Ita said.

"What happened?" Malka asked.

"The little witch nearly broke my hand!" Ita said.

"Next time keep your hands off my little brother!" Maura said.

"I didn't think the little brat had been here long enough to get that attached." Crump said.

"We were told her stepmother was really the one hiring us to get rid of her, we were told she hadn't been here long." Malka said.

Maura was shocked, she knew her stepmother hated her but she never imagined she'd hire someone to kill her.

"I didn't think she was." Leichter said.

"Well let's get rid of her here and now! Then we can discuss the boy." Malka said and pulled out a knife. Then she approached Maura.

"I thought you agreed to make their deaths look like an accident." Leichter said.

"Don't worry by the time we're through it will look that way." Malka said.

As she longed towards Maura, Mokuba turned and threw his arms around her. Nosaka tried to protect him and he couldn't do anything to save her. Maura was doing what she could to protect him; he wasn't going to lose her too.

Malka didn't have time to react and stop from stabbing Mokuba in his shoulder. He cried out a little. After being beaten all his life, he'd learned not to cry out too much. This only angered the woman and started to cuss as she pulled the knife out.

Ita walked over and grabbed the knife. "Cant you do anything right? I'll show you how its done." But when she tried to pull Mokuba away he refused to budge. He wasn't going to lose his new protector! "Sorry Malka, I'll have to hurt him more till he lets go, then we'll get him help and you can have your new chew toy."

Malka didn't like it but was at least happy that she wasn't going to kill Mokuba.

Maura quickly wrapped her arms around Mokuba as she saw the woman was going to stab him. The woman's knife pierced Maura's arm.

"Well it seems the little brats want to protect each other." Ita said.

"Hey what's going on in here?" a voice called out.

"We'd better get out before we get caught." Ita said.

"We'll be back!" Malka said and with that they both left with Crump not far behind.

Leichter walked further into the room when one of two people pushed him into the room. It turned out that the two people were Yugi and Joey. After what happened with the dragons and Pandora, Yugi had asked Dartz if he would be willing to train him. He agreed and Joey decided to stay with him. Now they were returning to the castle but hadn't learned of Maura just yet.

"What happened in here?" Yugi asked.

"Hey, isn't that Mokuba?" Joey questioned.

"I think so." Yugi said.

Joey carefully walked over to him and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Mokuba?"

Mokuba was crying but looked up and much to Maura's surprise broke away from her.

Yugi walked over to him. "Hey are you all right, Mokuba?"

Mokuba just nodded happy to see some friendly faces.

"No, he's not, he's been stabbed!" Maura said.

"Is that true Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

Mokuba nodded.

"And just who are you?" Joey asked.

Mokuba smiled. "T-This is M-Maura."

"So where are you hurt Mokuba?" Yugi asked.

"His shoulder, he was trying to protect me and got stabbed." Maura said.

"Oh well turn around and let me see." Yugi said.

Mokuba did as he was told.

"Well that's not to bad but you will have to go get your bandages changed though."

Mokuba nodded as Yugi began to heal him.

'Bandages? I wonder if that has anything to do with his treatments. I'll take it that these two are friends of his and obviously they know what his treatments are about.' Maura thought. Angry at the fact that it seemed everyone around her knew what Mokuba's treatments were and what they were for but no one would tell her.

"There you go all better." Yugi said.

"T-thanks." Mokuba said then ran over and pushed Maura closer. "C-Can you h-heal her too?"

"I'm fine." Maura said.

"And just how did you get stabbed?" Joey asked.

"S-She w-was pro-protec-protecting me." Mokuba said.

"Who are you two anyway?" Maura asked.

"S-sorry." Mokuba said. "T-this is Yugi and Joey. T-their m-my friends."

"So, exactly who are you suppose to be?" Joey asked.

Mokuba smiled brightly and said, "M-my b-big sister."


	21. Chapter 153

Yugi finished healing Maura.

"How did you do that?" Maura asked.

"Yugi here's a healer." Joey said.

"I've never seen a healer before?" Maura said.

"So, exactly where did you come from?" Joey asked.

"Joey, that's rude." Yugi scolded.

"It's all right, my names Princess Maura Vanslyke. I'm from the Sky Kingdom."

"Then how did you end up here?" Yugi asked.

"Not to mention; having Mokuba here call you his sister." Joey said.

"My stepmother said I had two choices, I could be married or I could die. I didn't like either option, so I ran away. About my third night out, I met Yami. He took me home with him. Then he and Seto decided they would adopt me. It wasn't easy but my stepmother reluctantly agreed to allow them to adopt me."

"Speaking of the king, we should let them know what's happened." Yugi said.

"Hey, where'd that creep we pushed into the room go?" Joey asked.

"He must have slipped out and got away while we were busy with Maura and Mokuba." Yugi said. "Well never mind him for now, let's get out of here."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Just as they walked out Mokuba's ears perked up and took off. He'd learned to pick up on people calling him even from a distance. It turned out to be very useful in avoiding beatings. Everyone was confused as to why he ran off, as they didn't hear anything. A minute later, they heard.

"Mokuba! Maura!"

It was Ryo. He'd returned 10 minutes after the kid's went outside and was concerned when he couldn't find either one. Mokuba ran over and jumped into his arms.

"Where have you been? I've been worried sick!" Ryo said.

"S-Sorry. M-Maura w-wanted to play outside."

"But that doesn't explain where you've been and what happened to your jacket? Is that blood on it?"

Before Mokuba could answer Yugi, Joey and Maura walked up.

"Yugi, it's nice to see you again." Ryo said.

"You too." Yugi said.

"What happened here? Maura is that blood on your coat?" Ryo asked.

Mokuba's it was a little hard to tell as his coat was dark blue, but Maura's was a very light blue.

"Um, yeah it's a long story." Maura said.

"Make it short." Ryo said.

Maura gave a quick explanation as to what happened.

"How is this possible Yugi? Mokuba told me that you put a protection spell over both his necklaces."

"Well I only put it on his baby dragon, but I did learn later that Master Yami's necklace made contact with his angel one and that it spread to that one." Yugi said.

"Then how did he get hurt?" Ryo asked.

"I-I'm not sure."

"You'd better get sure. You do know Seto will hit the ceiling when he learns about this, don't you?" Ryo asked.

Yugi gulped. He'd forgotten that Seto had a hot temper and it was bad enough under normal circumstances but they all knew that Mokuba was a touchy subject. If it was anything bad or negative then well you'd rather be anywhere but there. He wasn't quite so bad now as he was when Mokuba was gone, but they'd still rather not tell him anything negative. He knew Ryo was right about Seto, though he felt he'd hit the roof not just the ceiling. So, he walked over to Mokuba. "Mokuba, may I see your necklaces?"

Mokuba nodded and unzip his jacket.

Yugi got closer and looked at them.

"Well, Yugi?" Ryo asked.

"Well I can't be sure but I guess when my powers changed the spell must have been broken. I promise this one won't. No matter what happens in the future, this spell won't be broken. I'm going to place a solid one on both of his necklaces. I can guarantee this one wont break. No one will be able to do this or hurt him physically again." Yugi said and concentrated. Soon a bright green and blue bubble appeared around the necklaces then around Mokuba. "Now all you have to do is like before connect the necklaces and it will spread to the others. This time I guarantee it won't break."

"T-thanks Yugi." Mokuba said then he turned to Ryo and tugged on his jacket.

Ryo smiled and bent down and pulled out his necklace.

Maura was surprised she hadn't noticed that Mokuba and Ryo had necklaces similar to each other and that it connected.

"Well let's go inside. I realize Seto and Yami are probably busy but we have to tell them what's happened." Ryo said.

"Uh, you guys go ahead. I think I'll sit this one out." Joey said.

"Coward." Ryo said.

"Hey the king already thinks of me as his pet dog, no way I'm going anywhere near him when he finds out you screwed up and left his kid alone." Joey said.

"I was gone 15 minutes at the most and I told them to stay put. We were inside the castle I didn't think anyone would try to kill him!" Ryo said.

"Enough!" Yugi said. "You're going with us Joey. You were there when this happened, you know the king will drag you down to see him when he finds out."

Joey just grumbled as they went to go tell Seto and Yami what happened. Something none of them wanted to do.


	22. Chapter 154

Ryo and the others found Varon.

"Varon I was hoping you could tell Seto and Yami we need to see them." Ryo said.

"They asked not to be disturbed. They said they had plans over the weekend and they could only do that if all their paperwork was done." Varon said.

Just then, Alister walked up. "Problem?"

"They want to see the king and Master Yami." Varon said.

"Sorry, they said short of an emergency not to disturb them." Alister said.

"I'm aware of that. But I'd say both Mokuba and Maura's almost being killed qualifies." Ryo said.

Varon gasped and bent down, "Are you all right, Mokuba? Are you okay?"

"F-fine, thanks to Yugi." Mokuba said.

"All right, I'll go tell them." Varon said.

"Forget it!" Alister said. "The brats are fine now. No reason to tell them."

"I'd think they'd want to know and I plan on telling them and letting them decide if it's important or not." Varon said.

"I still think it'd be better if you didn't disturb them." Alister said.

"Their kid's were nearly killed, Alister! I'd think they'd want to know!" Varon said.

Hearing shouting outside Yami walked outside to check it out and the first thing he saw was Maura's torn and blood stained coat. He quickly ran to her and grabbed her arm. "Maura what happened are you all right?"

"I'm fine, Yugi here healed me." Maura said.

"How did it happen? What happened?" Yami asked.

Hearing the panic in Yami's voice and something about blood got Seto's attention and he walked out. "What's going on out here Yami?"

"That's what I'm trying to find out. Look at Maura's coat." Yami stood up and faced Seto.

"Let's hear it, what happened to your coat." Seto said.

"Well this creep told us this morning you and Seto wanted to see us, we thought it was strange but we couldn't prove him wrong, so we went with him. Then something happened to make Mokuba no longer want to go with him. The man then said something to him and upset him. I didn't like it; I felt that whatever it was he said wasn't nice, if it upset Mokuba that much; so I kicked him grabbed Mokuba and left. We found Ryo and stayed with him."

"That doesn't explain the blood on your coat." Yami said.

"Well Ryo told us to stay in the sunroom, he was going to talk to Bakura. But I was hot; I wanted to go outside and play. It was a mistake."

"Well you really shouldn't have when Ryo told you to stay put, but I can understand the need for air." Yami said.

"What happened outside?" Seto repeated.

"That same creep from before happened. He showed up while we were playing. I didn't think we should go anywhere with him, so I grabbed Mokuba's hand and we went into this tower. Ryo said to stay away from there, but it was either go in there or face that creep. I didn't see another choice."

"Get to what happened to your coat." Seto said.

Maura sighed. "I'm almost there. We walked into this room and these two ladies said that they were hired by my stepmother to kill me."

"What? They really said that?" Yami asked.

"Yeah, then the creep that was following us said that they wanted to get rid of Mokuba."

"I have a feeling you're going to be doing some teleporting Yami." Seto said.

"Seto, I know what your thinking but you can't." Yami said.

"This is the second time the bastards have sent someone to kill Mokuba. He's been lucky so far. But his luck can only run so far."

Mokuba leaned back against Ryo more than he had been. Ryo understanding wrapped his arms around the boy pulling him closer.

Maura was surprised to find what those men had said were true about trying to kill Mokuba since neither Seto nor Yami seemed surprised by it.

"As for my coat, well I'm lucky it was just my sleeve."

"Why is that kid?" Seto asked.

"Well…" Maura started a little hesitant after what Ryo had said about Seto's temper and the way Joey wanted to back out of being here and the look on Yugi's face.

"Spit it out!" Seto said.

That made Maura all the more nervous but knew she had to say it. "It's because they planned to stab me in the heart. The woman lunged to stab me."

"So you used your sleeve to protect yourself, right?" Yami asked.

"No, I was too shocked to move."

Seto and Yami were confused until Seto notice Mokuba had been clinging to Ryo and not come near him since they came out and the fact that Ryo seemed to already know all of this. Since he'd not asked any questions or seemed surprised by any of this.

"Mokuba come here." Seto said.

Mokuba knew Seto was going to be mad and shook his head no grabbing onto Ryo's hands.

This surprised everyone.

Seto bent down. "You're not in trouble kiddo, I promise no one is going to punish you for anything. We just want to know what happened."

'W-why would he think he'd get into trouble. It wasn't his fault they tried to kill us.' Maura wondered.

Mokuba looked up at Ryo. He nodded and turned the boy around.

Seto and Yami both gasped. Seto reached out and grabbed Mokuba causing him to whimper slightly. Old habits die-hard, especially, when you were beat for the slightest break in the rules for almost 5 years. Deep down he knew neither Seto nor Yami would hurt him but it wasn't that easy. He wasn't sure why he never felt threatened like that around Ryo. Maybe in a way Ryo was his protector, the only person to ever care about him and to never betray him.

Seto looked over Mokuba's coat, then turned him around to ask a question but seeing the boy crying he just pulled him into a hug instead. Seto stood holding Mokuba and looked at Yami. It was an unspoken way they'd learned to communicate. They knew now that Mokuba was also obviously stabbed and they'd have to make Maura tell since they'd never get it out of Mokuba.

"Maura, what happened to Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"You sure you want me to tell you?" Maura asked looking down at her feet, "Your only going to hate me."

Yami gasped and bent down and pulled her close to him. "I promise sweetheart we wont hate you, right Seto?"

Seto only glared at the girl but said nothing.

Yami stood up and faced him. "Seto you can't blame Maura for this."

"Why not? She said it herself it's obviously her fault Mokuba got hurt."

"Seto she's just a little girl! She's not much different than Mokuba. The only real difference between them is Maura is emotionally stronger than he is. I'm assuming she was trained to be strong and Mokuba was trained to be the exact opposite. We've been through this before. I know it's hard for you to accept this. I know you're afraid we're going to lose him, but we can't blame others for our mistakes."

"My only mistake was allowing you to manipulate me into bringing her home!"

Mokuba sat up, "B-But s-she's m-my b-big s-sister, Seto. I w-wanted to p-prot-tect her."

"I think it stems from not being able to prevent Nosaka's death. She was killed trying to protect him, I think he saw Maura as his new protector and didn't want her to be killed because of him the way Nosaka was. I've told him till I'm blue in the face, her death wasn't his fault, but he wont listen to me." Ryo said.

"Maura exactly what did happen?" Yami asked.

"The woman lunged and Mokuba threw his arms around me. The knife went into his shoulder. Then the other woman took the knife tried to shove it into his back. I wrapped my arms around him." Maura said intentionally leaving out parts of the conversation. She didn't think Seto would be particularly happy if he heard the whole story and he was angry enough as it was.

"That's how you got the blood on your coat." Yami said. "You were protecting Mokuba." He said directing the last at Seto."

"Fine, it's obviously two against one."

"You have to forgive him Maura. He's very overprotective of Mokuba." Yami said.

Maura walked up to Seto. "Seto, I want to be a part of this family. Mokuba is my little brother now, he protected me, I protected him. I will continue to protect him. I want to be your little sister too, if you'll let me. I can't be a part of this family if you don't let me in!"

"I'll think it over." Seto said then looked at Ryo. "Do you know who it was threatening them?"

"Yeah, it was that guy that took that object and you were strangling." Ryo said.

Seto growled then looked at Yami and said. "That's it! I knew we shouldn't have just let that creep off just like that! I want him thrown into an active volcano!"

"Seto I can't do that!"

"Why not! Fine, a lake full or sharks or alligators will work just as well."

"Seto I can't do it! You'll have to settle for the same cell as Johnson and Nezbit."

Seto didn't like it he'd rather have him killed. "Fine, just do it."

Yami nodded and started to chant a spell. Before Leichter realized what had happened he was in a cell with the other two big five members.

"Now, I'm going to take Mokuba down and get his bandages changed." Seto said.

"But Seto it'll only be a couple of hours before they'll have to be changed again and you're not going to do treatments now are you?"

"Of course not! But he does need it changed."

"Well then I guess you won't be needing us, we'll just be going." Joey said.

"You can go for now, Katsuya. But we will discuss what you and Yugi were doing there and what you have to do with this later. Just be a good dog and don't stray too far." Seto said, causing Mokuba to giggle and wrap his arms tightly around Seto's neck.

"I've told you before I'm not a dog!" Joey protested.

"If you say so." Seto said leaving with Mokuba in his arms.

"Come on Maura let's get you changed. We'll have to get you a new coat." Yami said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As they were walking Maura decided to ask again, "Yami, why wont you tell me what's wrong with Mokuba?"

"Maura it's not important."

"It is to me! I want to know!"

"Look, all you need to know is Mokuba once lived in a home where he was mistreated."

"Why did they do that? How did he end up there?"

"You don't need to know that."

Maura sighed. 'I wish he'd tell me more. That's the most he's told me.'


	23. Chapter 155

Seto carried Mokuba downstairs and the spotted a butler.

"James, hold up a moment."

"Yes, my king."

"Stand up a minute Mokuba."

Mokuba moved and found himself standing on a chair. Seto took off Mokuba's jacket and handed it to the butler.

"Here dispose of that."

"Sir? It's a good jacket."

"Mokuba's got others, we made sure to get more than one. He's not going to wear that anymore, it's torn."

"But sir…"

"Look you want it for some reason, you can have it. Just get it out of here." Seto said.

"Thank you sir." The butler said and left with the jacket.

Mokuba felt this would be as good a time as any to put the spell on Seto's necklace since he could reach him. He leaned up and put the two necklaces together.

Seto noticed the glow surrounding them then disappear. "What was that?"

"It w-was a p-p-prot-tection spell Yugi put on. I-if I p-put it on yours your s-safe too." Mokuba said not wanting to try to say protection again.

"You can't avoid big words forever kiddo. I'll talk to Talana about helping you more with big words. Now why did Yugi have to put a new spell on your necklace and what did it do to mine?"

"Y-Yugi said the old one b-broke. T-that's why I g-got hurt."

"I forgot about the protection spell on your necklace. But why did you connect it to mine?"

"I w-want you to be safe too big brother. I d-did this t-the first time Yugi p-placed the spell."

"You did? I don't remember that."

Mokuba giggled. "W-well you w-were as-sleep at the t-time."

"Well you know Yami's right, I think it'd just be better to wait to change your bandages. Unless it's bothering you."

Mokuba shook his head no.

"All right then." Seto said and put the boy on the floor, then sighed. "You have to know kiddo I'm doing what I can to keep Ryo happy here."

Mokuba cocked his head and frowned not understanding.

"I…it's not important…you just run along and play. Maybe Ryo will play a game with you." Seto said but as he turned to leave Mokuba grabbed his hand.

Mokuba suddenly realized what Seto had meant by Ryo. True he didn't want to have to choose between Seto and Yami or Ryo. He liked having both worlds together. "W-will you play with me, big brother?"

Seto smiled and sat down, Mokuba climbed into his lap.

"You really want me to play a game with you."

Mokuba looked down. "Unl-less you have to do more work."

"I'm sorry I don't spend more time with you. But I promise Yami and I will do our best to make more time for you. Do you know what a fair is?"

"S-Samantha s-said it m-means w-when someone p-plays b-by the rules."

Seto gave an internal laugh. "We'll there's more than one meaning of the word kiddo. The kind of fair I was referring to is like rides and games and stuff."

At that Mokuba brighten up but at the same time was confused. "W-What's the d-difference?"

"Difference between what Mokuba?"

Mokuba suddenly realized, Seto didn't know about the carnival Ryo took him to and was a bit reluctant to tell him. So, he just shook his head no.

Seto sighed. "I see, you don't trust me enough to ask." He was slightly hurt by it. "Go ask Ryo, I'm sure he knows." But as he tried to push Mokuba off to get up, Mokuba wrapped his arms tightly around Seto's chest.

Mokuba realized he'd hurt Seto's feelings by not wanting to ask him, he hadn't meant to hurt him. So, he sat up and wiped away his tears. "I'm s-sorry Seto. I j-just…"

"Just what?" Seto asked softly.

"I j-just d-didn't w-want to h-hurt your f-feelings. B-but I d-did any w-way."

"It's all right, Mokuba. I guess I'm a little jealous of the fact your closer to Ryo than to me."

"B-but I s-still love you Seto."

"I love you too, kiddo. I don't say that enough."

"Y-yes, you do." Mokuba said and hugged him tight.

Seto squeezed the child tight. "Does this mean you'll ask me your question?"

Mokuba decided he should besides if they had the same ride as last time he'd have to explain then why he liked that ride. "W-What's t-the d-difference b-between a c-carn-nival a-and a f-fair?"

"You know what a carnival is?" Seto asked a bit surprised by it.

Mokuba smiled and nodded his head. "I-it's lots of f-fun. T-there's o-one ride, I had t-to beg Ryo to let me go on. B-but he s-said he w-was scared the entire t-time I was on there and w-wont l-let me d-do it again."

"You weren't scared?"

Mokuba shook his head no. "I t-thought it w-was fun."

"Well the answer to your question kiddo, is there's not really a difference. Their basically the same, for the most part."

"W-will you explain it t-to me?"

"How about we go to the playroom and you pick out a game and I'll tell you while we play."

Mokuba liked that idea he quickly grabbed Seto's hand and started to drag him down the hall.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Upstairs Yami and Maura were playing cards.

"Yami why doesn't Mokuba talk much?"

"We're not sure really, we think he's self conscious about his stuttering. He's better at talking now that he once was. He doesn't stutter as much so he's gaining more confidence to speak."

Maura then remembered Yami's saying Mokuba had been mistreated. Well she may have only been here a week but it was more than enough time to tell her that it wasn't Seto or Yami who did it. She could tell they'd rather kill their selves than harm him.

"Why doesn't Seto like me?"

"I wish I knew. I know he's afraid that Mokuba's going to run away again. My only theory is that he's afraid if he spends anytime with you it'll drive Mokuba away. I've heard he's forced Bakura to watch over Ryo more to keep him here which he hopes will also keep Mokuba here."

"Why is it Mokuba's more attached to Ryo? I mean I know he's attached to Seto, there's no denying that one, but I have noticed he seems closer to Ryo."

"What's the sudden interest in Mokuba?"

"Well at the moment he seems to be a mystery and I love mysteries. I just never thought I'd be a part of a family who felt I didn't deserve to know the answer to the mystery."

"Maura look, I like you a lot. I'm sure over time we will all grow to love each other as much as if we were really family. But for now, I want you to just look after and care for Mokuba as he is. If I tell you anything more, you will either hate him or pity him. I don't want you to do either."

"I wont hate him. What could he have done so horrible that you'd think I'd hate him?"

"It's not what he did, it was what was done to him. I'm afraid you'd hate him for not fighting back."

"I wont I promise. Besides I never fought back when my stepmother beat me."

"Your stepmother beat you?" Yami asked shocked.

"Yeah, she didn't do it too often for fear of my father finding out. She knew papa wouldn't like it."

"Did you ever tell?"

"No, she swore the next beating would be even more severe if we ever told."

"WE?" Yami questioned.

"My sisters. My older sister Diana often got the worse of the beatings."

"I see well you are basically defenseless."

"I am not!"

"Your not?"

Maura sighed. "Fine, I've never told anyone cause it was meant to stay a secret."

"What was?"

"My father was really into judo and took lessons everyday. Well Tuesday and Thursday I got out of princess lessons early. So, one day I was watching and I was impressed so much, that I asked the teacher to teach me."

"And he agreed just like that?"

"I wish. No, it took me a month to convince him by going on my two days off and begging and pleading with him to teach me; a month and a half later he caved. He said we'd start slow with only a few minutes a day. Soon those few minutes turned into half an hour. Only a butler I knew, who'd been around since my mother was little knew. He found out and I begged him not to tell. He agreed and was even able to keep my stepmother from finding out or hopefully blowing her stack if she ever did. He said I had a lot of potential. I had to stop going either all together or more than once a week when papa died. It was too risky of my stepmother finding out."

"I see, well then I'd say Mokuba has a very power new protector."

"Really?"

Yami nodded and decided he'd look into seeing about getting her more lessons seeing as she seemed to enjoy it so well from the way she talked. He might if he could convince Seto, allow Mokuba to go to. Perhaps it might help bring him out of his shell a bit more or at least help him gain more confidence in himself if he were to ever come across Noah or anyone else that might want to hurt him. The main problem… convincing Seto to allow it, Maura he knew would be no problem. It seemed obvious that when it came to her he had free rein. But Mokuba he knew if he tried to do it behind his back it'd cause a uproar similar to the one they had over his schooling only this time he had a feeling it'd be a lot worse.


	24. Chapter 156

Seto was allowing Mokuba to win. One he wasn't paying that much attention and two he liked seeing how happy the boy was when he won.

"Mokuba, I know you're probably upset that Maura is way ahead of you in school, but you can't let that get you down, kiddo. You will catch up in no time."

Mokuba climbed up and sat down next to Seto. "Y-you really think so, Seto?"

Seto pulled the boy close and leaned back and kissed the side of his head. "Yes, I do. You're a very smart kid. Who knows maybe someday you'll surpass Maura."

"W-what?"

"Sorry, I mean maybe someday you'll move past the level she is."

Mokuba shook his head no.

Seto squeezed him tight. "You never know kiddo. You never know."

"Seto, w-when are we g-going to the fair?"

"Well that's why Yami and I were working today. So that we could go this weekend."

"S-so, we can't go."

Seto smiled. "Yes, even though we never finished our work we're still going. Besides we can finish it up Monday and hopefully be free Thursday and Friday."

"W-what are we d-doing then?"

"It's Christmas."

"I-it is?"

"Don't worry about it, kid. Yami and I never really did much for Christmas. But we want you to be happy."

Mokuba snuggled closer. "I am happy, big brother. I'm w-with you."

"I'm glad your happy Mokuba. I want you to be happy, here."

"I w-wont l-leave you big brother. I p-promise." Mokuba said hugging him tightly.

Before Seto could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"My king, it's time for dinner." Mai said.

"Thank you Mai."

Mai bowed and left.

"Come on kiddo, we'd better get to dinner."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Yami and Maura were still playing games.

"Maura, you said that your stepmother would beat you. How is it you don't seem to have been affected much by it?"

"Well I don't know, my stepmother would often tell us after our beating we shouldn't cry. We should suck it up and learn to live with it. Beatings are a part of life. That when we get married if our husbands beat us we'd have to learn to accept it and move on. That's the way life is and we should just accept it as a part of life. That if we cried or curled up into a ball that it would only serve to embarrass ourselves and our family."

"So, even though she was beating on you she made you think it was your fault if you showed any weakness."

"Basically yeah."

"I guess I should have known that, I mean she seemed to show no remorse when you ran off. Not to mention she did say something about slapping you around and you did I believe mention your husband to be hit you."

"Yeah, that was one of the reasons I ran away. I couldn't handle it. My stepmother didn't beat on me often but I didn't want to go through it for the rest of my life with my husband."

"I can understand that."

"You said this morning you and Seto had plans for the weekend if you get things done. So did you get enough done?"

"Well Seto's probably told Mokuba, so there's no reason not to tell you. We're going to take you and Mokuba to the fair."

"Really? I've seen them and they always looked like fun!"

"You've never been to one."

Before she could respond, there was a knock on the door.

"Enter."

"Sir, dinner is ready."

"Thank you Isis."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Outside Crump met up with Ita and Malka and two other women.

"Why did you call me out here? It's dangerous for me to be seen with you." Crump said.

"Sorry, but we're not continuing with this mission." Malka said.

"What! Why not?" Crump demanded to know.

"I can't speak for Ita, but I'm going to do another job." Malka said. "Ita do you still want to stay and try to capture that kid to play with kid?"

"No, your right, it was a stupid thought. Even if I had a kid by him, it'd be a waste of energy. My kid could never get anything out of the kingdom. They'd know who the father was, I'd get arrested and the kid would be scared for life when it comes out. And as much as I'd love to take the kid, we could use the extra money he'd bring in by renting him out. I'll join you on the new mission."

"We're paying you a great deal of money and you were already hired to do a job here."

"We're well aware of that. However, someone new named Thornton, is willing to pay us triple our normal fee to do a job. Don't know what the job involves just yet but who cares. Its triple the norm." Malka said.

"Besides, we're not leaving you empty handed. These are our associates. Brenne and Riva. They will take over and they can handle it. If they can't handle taking out one little brat…" Ita started.

"And catching the boy for us. From the way he acted around us, its clear he was once a submissive. It wouldn't take much to turn him back into one. But he'd do what we want him to." Malka said.

"Fine, If they cant handle the assignments, then they don't deserve to be a part of our organization."

"But don't fear we will be keeping tabs on them just be sure they don't screw up." Malka said.

Crump wasn't happy but as long as they still had someone on the case, he wasn't going to complain, too much.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

That night Seto was thinking about what Mokuba said. He wanted to believe him when he said he wouldn't leave him. Then he got a nagging feeling that he should go check on him. He carefully made his way into Mokuba's room. Just as he walked in, he heard crying. He immediately walked over and sat down on the bed. Mokuba was on his stomach and leaned across his pillows. Seto gently started to stroke his hair. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Have a bad dream?"

Mokuba nodded.

"You should have come to me kiddo."

"I d-didn't want to b-bother you."

"You're never a bother Mokuba, never."

"C-can I have a hug?"

"You don't need to ask kiddo, anytime you want a hug you just go ahead." Seto said. Then he briefly thought about what he'd do if they were in a public setting.

Mokuba looked away at that.

But Seto pushed it aside and pulled the child into a hug. So, they'd be in a public setting, so what. It's not like it'll be forever or all the time. The older he gets and the more confidence he gets in himself the less dependant he'll be on him. He carefully started to rub his back only to have Mokuba arch his back. Seto pulled him up. "What's wrong? Does your back still hurt?"

Mokuba simply nodded.

"Does it always hurt when I rub it?"

"N-no."

"How long has it been hurting?"

"S-since the n-new treatments."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Y-you couldn't have d-done anything."

"I could have comforted you. Does it hurt when I normally rub it?"

"N-no j-just at night, after t-treatments."

"I'm sorry kiddo. I wish I'd known."

After a few minutes of holding him, he found he was asleep. He carefully laid him down and gently pushed him over and climbed in beside him. He pulled him close and soon fell asleep.


	25. Chapter 157

The next morning Yami walked into Seto's room and opened the curtains like he did every morning.

"Okay Seto, time to get up…" Yami stopped when he didn't see Seto in his bed. It was clear that the bed had been slept in but Seto was nowhere to be seen. Fear started to make itself known, after all the attempts on his life Yami was frightened. But then he shook his head. 'Don't think like that. We're inside the castle. Though I am seriously going to study my spell books and look for a protection spell. One of my visions said Yugi put one around Mokuba in case of danger. I'm going to have to find that spell of ask Master Dartz.'

Yami decided to check in on Mokuba to be sure he was okay. When he walked in he was surprised to see Mokuba curled up on Seto. Yami sighed in relief seeing Seto there with Mokuba. He walked over and gently shook him. "Seto come on wake up, time to get up."

Seto stretched and yawned then looked up and smiled. "Hey, what's going on?"

"It's seven o'clock. What you doing in here?"

"I felt I should check on him." Seto said then started to stroke Mokuba's hair. "Poor thing, I don't know why, but he had a nightmare and was afraid to come to me."

"That's weird, since when? We've always welcomed him with open arms. We've shown him more than once we don't mind his sleeping with us."

"I don't know, I guess start checking on him more often. It's strange though for some reason he thought I wouldn't hug him. He asked permission first."

"That is weird. Maybe it had to do with his nightmare."

"Possibly."

"Well its Friday, so lets put off work till Monday. We can do a little later tonight while the kid's play or color or something. We can spend the day with the kids."

"That's fine."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"That night they were doing paperwork while the kid's were coloring, Yami smiled as he watched the kid's color. Maura had her dog toy on the table next to her and Mokuba had his cat and baby dragon on his side of the table.

"Master Yami sir, its Maura's bed time." Mai said.

Maura stood up and grabbed Yami's hand. "After Mai helps me get ready for bed, will you tuck me in?"

Yami was surprised by this, "Are you sure?"

"Yes."

Yami looked at Seto.

"Go ahead, we'll wait here till you get back." Seto said.

"All right, let's go." Yami said standing up taking Maura's hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

A minute later Mokuba looked up and noticed that Maura had forgotten her toy.

"S-Seto."

"Mmm, what is it kiddo."

"M-Maura forgot her toy."

"Oh well why don't you go give it to her."

Mokuba hadn't counted on Seto saying that. He wasn't stupid. He knew the rule about touching other people's toys. Okay so a lot of the rules that he was use to living by changed since coming to live with Seto and Yami. However, that was one rule Mokuba didn't want to break.

"What's wrong Mokuba, if you hurry you can catch up to Yami and Maura." Seto said reaching over and grabbing the toy.

Mokuba stood up as Seto handed him the toy. Seto had forgotten that the boy wasn't allowed to touch others toys. Mokuba shakily took it, seeing him shake Seto remembered.

"It's all right kiddo. You wont hurt it, it'll be all right."

Mokuba nodded and left. He caught up to Yami and Maura.

"M-Maura."

Maura turned around as Mokuba shakily held out the toy.

"Y-you f-forgot t-this."

Maura smiled and took the toy and was surprised when Mokuba's hands went behind his back.

"Thanks, I would have wondered what I did with it."

Yami bent down and pulled Mokuba close to him. "It's all right kiddo. You're not in trouble."

Maura was confused. 'Why would he get into trouble just for returning my toy?'

"Why don't you go on back to Seto and get ready for treatments."

Mokuba nodded and hugged him. Yami squeezed him tight. Then Mokuba went back to Seto. After Mai had helped Maura get dressed, Yami went in to tuck her in.

"Yami, why was Mokuba shaking? It almost looked like he was afraid he'd get into trouble just for giving me back my toy."

"Its just part of his past. It wasn't a pleasant one."

"But you and Seto would never hurt him."

Yami sighed and sat down on the bed. "Mokuba's only lived here a few months. Soon, after he was born our father took him away and gave him away."

"Why?"

"He always said he didn't want him around."

"Didn't your mother oppose?"

"Mokuba's mother died after he was born."

"So, he never knew his mother?"

"No."

"Didn't you and Seto protest his taking him?"

Yami sighed, "Seto did, the king would have beat me good if I'd said anything. We were a little older than you at the time."

"Oh."

"Now, no more questions go to sleep." Yami said kissing her forehead and checking the covers before leaving.

Maura sighed. "Well that's a start. Maybe before much longer he'll tell me everything. I'd ask Mokuba but from the way, he acted when he gave me this toy, I'm not sure he'd tell me. I'm not even going to try Seto. He barley looks at me much less tell me anything about Mokuba. I'm still curious about what he meant by, they were afraid Mokuba would run away again. I've been here a week, I can't imagine why he'd want to run away." Finally, she snuggled up with her toy and went to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

The next day they were off to the fair. Everyone was excited. Even Seto and Yami. As they were walking Seto and Yami, couldn't help but feel a sense of pride. Mokuba though he had a tight hold on Seto's hand was looking around and enjoying the sights. Maura was doing the same holding onto Yami's hand.

Then Mokuba spotted the ride he had to beg Ryo to let him go on and started to drag Seto over to it. Yami was happy to see Mokuba wasn't frightened or shying away from anything, though he was clinging to Seto's hand it was to keep from getting lost. He and Maura followed. Yami was curious as to what made Mokuba so excited.

Mokuba stopped in front of the ride. Seto and Yami stood there and watched as someone was strapped into the seat. Then several people used the handles at the opposite end of a long poll that the seat was attached to, to spin the person up and around.

"C-can I ride it big brother? It's r-really fun!"

Yami was the first to snap out of shock. "No! No way!"

Mokuba was a little disappointed.

"Mokuba is _this_ the ride you told me you begged Ryo to let you go on?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded, then got an idea. "W-why don't ride w-with me big brother. T-there's m-more than enough room."

"I don't know Mokuba."

"Why not Seto? You wouldn't wont to disappoint him now would you?" Yami taunted.

Maura could easily see this was obviously a game they were playing. Yami was teasing Seto to get him to do it. Well she did want Seto to like her more and though the ride made her nervous if Mokuba liked it, it couldn't be all bad. She felt that maybe if she stood up for Seto it'd be a starting point. "Why don't we ride it, big brother?" Maura asked Yami.

Now it was Seto's turn to tease him. "Yeah Yami. You wouldn't want to disappoint the little girl now would you?"

Yami glared at him. Finally, he shook his head. "I'd say their ganging up on us, Seto."

"Looks that way."

"Mokuba, Ryo really let you ride that thing?" Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded. "H-he s-said he was scared the e-entire t-time I was on there."

"I can see why." Yami said.

"S-so can we ride it big brother?" Mokuba asked Seto.

Seto sighed. He didn't want to but if Ryo let him ride it alone, the least he could do is ride it with him. They rode it and after it was over Seto staggered back over to Yami and sat down on a bench.

"Well how was it?" Yami asked.

"I-it w-was r-really fun!" Mokuba said excitedly. " I w-want to go again!"

Yami smiled at how happy Mokuba was.

"NO! I don't think I could handle it." Seto said.

Mokuba giggled and sat down next to him.

"It was that bad?" Maura asked.

Seto sighed. "Well, it's a little scary, I just don't think I can do it, again. But it's not really that bad I don't guess. Just not for me."

"Then let's go, big brother." Maura said dragging Yami.

Seto smiled. "Have fun!"


	26. Chapter 158

After the ride was over Yami stumbled over and sat down next to Seto. Maura however was like Mokuba, wanting to go again.

"That was so much fun, big brother we should go again!" Maura said.

"No, I'm like Seto I don't think I could handle another round." Yami said.

"I don't understand what those people or these kid's see in that thing!" Seto said.

"I know what you mean."

Maura was disappointed, as was Mokuba who figured that meant they weren't going to get to ride again. Then Maura got an idea.

"Yami can Mokuba and I ride it again?"

Everyone looked at her.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just…" Yami started then looked at Seto.

"Don't look at me. I'm not riding that thing again!"

"C-can we ride it big brother, please?" Mokuba asked Yami.

"I don't know, Mokuba." Yami said.

Then he decided to work on Seto the same way he did Ryo. He took Seto's hand and held it, then gave the biggest best puppy dog eyes he could handle saying, "P-please can we ride, again."

Of course, like Ryo, Seto caved.

"Fine, if Yami agrees, you can ride again." Seto said. Now he truly understood what Ryo meant when he first told him that Mokuba's puppy dog eyes were deadly weapons. Much to Seto's surprise both kid's hugged him.

"Oh great, so now you're going to make me the bad guy!"

"I never said you had to be the bad guy. All I said was that it was up to you whether or not they could ride it again."

Maura decided to try what Mokuba did. She grabbed his hand and did puppy dog eyes. It worked for Mokuba why not her. "Please big brother!"

Mokuba did the same thing. "Please, big brother!"

Yami sighed. Mokuba even did it without stuttering. How was he supposed to turn them both down. Finally, he too caved. "Fine, you can ride it again."

Like Seto, he too was surprised when they both hugged him. Just as they turned to leave, they found they couldn't as Yami had a hold of their clothes.

"I thought you said we could do this big brother." Maura questioned.

"Yes, I did. But first I want to be sure you can handle looking after Mokuba." Yami said.

"Yami, we'll be 50 feet away. We'll be fine, unless you don't trust me to look out for Mokuba." Maura said.

Yami sighed. "It's not that we don't trust you Maura its just that, well…. there are a lot of people around and not everyone looks out for little kids on their own."

"What Yami's trying to say is, he wants to make sure your safe." Seto said.

"W-we'll be fine big brother."

"Didn't you tell me once that we needed to learn to trust, Mokuba more?" Seto asked Yami.

"Maybe I did, who can remember anymore. All right go on you two but be careful." Yami said.

"I promise we'll be fine." Maura said. Then before they could change their minds again Maura quickly grabbed Mokuba's hand and they left to go get into line.

"You're the one always telling me I worry too much over Mokuba, but yet you don't seem to have much faith in your girl to watch over him." Seto said.

"Why can't you learn to accept Maura? I don't think we have to fear about Mokuba running away anymore. The two of them seem to be getting along great." Yami said.

Seto sighed. "He told me the other night that he wont leave me."

"He told you that?"

"Yeah, I told him I wanted him to be happy and he said he was and wouldn't leave. What makes you so sure their getting along as well as you think they are?"

"Look at them." Yami said.

They looked over and you could just tell from their body movements they were talking about the ride. They both smiled seeing Mokuba laugh. They were so happy he was coming out of his shell as much as he was.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After the ride was over Mokuba and Maura were thrilled. They couldn't understand why Seto and Yami hated the ride. Then they spotted another ride a few feet away.

"Come on let's ride that one." Maura said grabbing Mokuba's hand but as she tried to move forward, he held her back by refusing to move. "What's wrong? It looks like fun, though I'd loved to seen the person who crafted all those horses and animals. I think its cool how it how they use a horse and wagon wheel's to move it round and round like that. Don't you want to ride it?"

"Y-yeah, I-it's fun, but Seto and Yami m-might get mad if we ride it and n-not tell them."

Maura blinked when he said it was fun. "You've ridden it before?"

Mokuba nodded. "R-Ryo took me to a c-carnival."

"Really, that's cool. But you're right. Yami's already questioned my ability to look out for you, he'd never trust me if we rode the new one without asking first." Maura said. Then she pulled him and stood him against a tent. "Now stay here and I'll be right back."

Mokuba didn't like but nodded and did as he was told.

What they didn't know was that Gansley had heard about Leichter's sudden disappearance and reappearance in prison. And that the people they hired to kill Mokuba had for the moment left town to do another job leaving behind underlings. Well to him that meant the job wouldn't get done. So, he put on a heavier coat that necessary and a hat to keep from being immediately recognized by anyone.

It was cold out it but it wasn't snowing. They had heard that it was snowing in some of the outlining counties of Draglor but not within the city of Draglor itself.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Seto, Yami can Mokuba and I go ride a few more rides alone?"

"Where is Mokuba?" Seto asked.

Maura pointed to where she'd left him. "He's fine he's over there."

"You really shouldn't have left him alone, Maura." Yami said.

'Maybe if they'd tell me more about his past I'd understand why!' Maura thought, but decided to save that discussion for another time. If she argued over it now, she'd never find a way to convince them to let them go alone.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Mokuba was waiting, for Maura to return a young woman approached him.

"JJ?" the young woman questioned.

Mokuba squeaked slightly. As far as he knew his stepfamily were the only ones who still called him that. He looked up frightened but then sighed in relief when he saw who it was. He smiled at her. "Hi Z-Zariah."

"Well, hello to you too, but what are doing here? Where's your family?"

At that, Mokuba smiled and pointed to where Seto and the others were. Maura was trying to convince them to let the two of them go off on their own and ride a few more rides. But wasn't having a lot of success at it.


	27. Chapter 159

Zariah looked around confused. She didn't see Mokuba's family because she was looking for his old one. "I don't see anyone honey. Look I don't know what your doing here or alone but why don't we sneak some cotton candy and I'll explain all about what that is, while I take you home. I know their going to be upset that you're missing."

"I'm n-not m-missing!" Mokuba insisted.

Zariah found it strange that he wasn't stuttering quite as much as he normally did. But then again it'd been months since she last saw him. She hated to be away so long. He had always counted on her to sneak him food. He was only 6 when they met. Off and on after that, they'd meet. Sometimes she'd have to leave for months at a time to see about things. She found it strange when she returned six months ago, the longest she'd ever been gone, that he wasn't anywhere to be found. She silently waited watching the house but thought it was odd never seeing him. "What do you mean your not missing?"

Mokuba sighed and began as short of version as he could of everything, from meeting Ryo to meeting Seto to Seto's taking him home to meeting Yami to Seto and Yami's adopting him. He stopped there not really wanting to go into any more details. Though he skipped a lot of things, he did tell a little bit about Maura and a few others in the castle.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

As Maura continued to try to convince them that she could handle taking care of Mokuba and not getting lost. She got the feeling she was wearing Yami down enough he might agree.

Seto however was only half listening. He was worried about Mokuba. As he looked over, he saw Mokuba talking to a young woman. He glared at her. He didn't recognize her. His protective instincts kicked in and he wanted to run over there and scoop the boy up and take him away from her. However, at the moment he kept himself at bay. They were only talking and at the moment, he didn't feel the boy was in danger. He knew if he did what he wanted at the moment, it would only upset Mokuba and he didn't want to do that. Though he thought it was extremely strange. Mokuba was usually anywhere from terrified to just slightly frightened by strangers. But yet he was very calm around her. Just then, a huge crowd of people moved past and Seto couldn't see Mokuba anymore.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"I see, so Seto and Yami adopted you as their little brother." Zariah said.

"Y-yeah."

"Are you happy there? I can tell by looking at you…" Zariah started stroking his hair. "That it's obvious they're taking good care of you. Do you get enough to eat? You look at lot healthier than the last time I saw you."

"Y-yeah, Seto always m-makes sure I g-get enough. H-he even t-told me that if I d-didn't like something I didn't have to eat it. I c-could get something else and h-he wouldn't be mad!"

"Well then I'd say you found your true home then. I'm happy for you. It sounds like you have not just your brother's but a sister and a whole lot of other people that love and care for you. I'm glad you're safe. I was worried when I returned and I couldn't find you anywhere."

"B-but I've always had a b-big s-sister, Zariah. I've h-had you." Mokuba said hugging her.

She was surprised she'd sometimes given him a hug in the past, not as often as she felt she should. She did all the time when he was little in need of that extra support but as he got older felt it wasn't right. Even though he never understood since she clearly said that she would look out for him like a big sister. She would often comfort him, especially after beatings, she always brought ointments to try to keep them from getting infected. Mokuba never told anyone about Zariah because she'd asked him not too. When Ryo first told him and showed him a hug he wondered what they were called. But never once let on to Ryo that Zariah had hugged him in the past.

Mokuba broke away and grabbed her hand. "C-come on. I w-want you to met them."

"No, JJ. I think it's best if I don't."

"I-it's Mokuba and why?"

"Well I am glad to see they renamed you. Mokuba fits you much better. I have to go now, sweetheart. I am glad to see you, again."

"W-will I ever see you again?"

Zariah thought for a moment. "When a dove flies to your window it will be a sign from me. Follow the bird and it will lead you to me."

Mokuba only nodded. He really wished he could introduce her. He knew Seto and Yami would like her. As he was thinking about Zariah, he wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He didn't move far from where he'd been standing but then suddenly someone grabbed him up getting a squeak of surprise from him. The person then ran off with him.

'It seems like if we want something done right, we have to do it ourselves! Though the others tried and had mild success in getting rid of this kid, this kid's got nine lives! Well I'm going change that! I've had it with all these failures! There's an old saying if you want something done right do it yourself! I'm going to prove that!' Gansley thought.

Once inside a tent out of the site of other people, he set the boy down.

"Well kid, it's been too long! We should have killed you ourselves when we first saw you. But then again we had no way of knowing that you'd have not only nine lives like a cat but also be a boomerang and keep coming back time and time again! I've had it! I'll kill you myself!"

"Then, how will you explain to your colleges that you were caught?" A voice said.

Mokuba was totally frightened, he wondered who this woman was. Whoever she was though, it didn't exactly sound like she was there to save him.

"What are you talking about, who are you?"

"The names Brenne. Ita chose me to take her place while she and Malka did another job."

"I thought there were two of you."

"Oh, well Malka had the option to chose someone and she choose Riva. We don't exactly see eye to eye on how to get things done. She has her way I have mine. She has a boyfriend she'd rather work with his name is Wolfgang, if you can believe such a ridicules name. Anyway I can't speak for her but me I have plans. You will just end up ruining it!"

"I wont!"

"Really how do you play to get rid of him? Shoot him? Here in public, where anyone could hear?"

"No I have this knife and if that don't work I'll strangle the life out of the little monster!"

"Right that's a smart move!"

The two of them continued to argue Gansley getting in her face. When he did that, Mokuba took that chance to run. The only problem he ran towards a tent a few feet away that had Noah coming out of it! He tried to stop before he ran into him but it was too late!

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

When Mokuba had been taken, Seto heard him squeak and looked up. The crowd by this time had dissipated and he could see both Mokuba and the woman he'd been talking to were both gone! Panic rose in him as he stood up and scanned the area for Mokuba!

Yami looked up. "What's wrong, Seto?"

"Mokuba's gone!"

"What?" Yami asked getting to his feet and looking around.

"Why would he leave? I told him I'd be right back." Maura said.

"I heard him squeak. He only does that when someone surprises him. He was talking to a woman. Though he seemed calm, I'm worried."

"It can't be one of the woman who tried to hurt us. I can't believe Mokuba would talk to her." Maura said.

"No, but she might have friends or allies." Yami said.

"It's strange. I've never known Mokuba to be that calm around people he doesn't know." Seto said.

"Well he has come a long way, Seto." Yami said.

"True, let's split up and find him!" Seto said taking off.

Yami turned to see what direction Maura thought that they should search and to his horror, she was gone! "Great! When Seto said split up she must have thought that meant she was allowed to run off on her own! This is just great! Now we have to find both kids!"


	28. Chapter 160

Mokuba looked up in horror to see Noah. He also recognized his friend from when Yami took him to school that time and they meet Kisara.

"Well JJ, I can't believe you came back to me on your own once again." Noah said.

"Yeah, hey I've been meaning to ask I saw him once at school with some guy. This guy claimed that this kid was his brother. I did question him on it since I thought JJ here was your brother." Shimon said.

"It must have been one of the two people who kidnapped him."

"I thought as much. Now what?"

"You wish to try him?"

Shimon's eyes went wide with what Noah was implying. "Are you serious?"

"Very, he taste really good!"

Shimon glared at him. "How would you know? I was under the impression that you were still a virgin."

"Unfortunately I am."

"Then how do you know what the kid tastes like?"

Noah smirked, "He came back to me one night. He got away from me once… before I got the chance to try him. Later he came to me I came this close to getting the chance to go all the way, but the bastards that kidnapped him interfered and took him away from me before I got the chance. Now it looks like I'll get that chance."

"So where should we go?"

"My place. My family is here and will be for a while. So, my barn will be the perfect place."

Mokuba's eyes went wide. 'No! No, I don't want to do that again! I also remember what Ryo told me about sex. I don't want to do that!' with that he swallowed he was still scared of Noah. But if he didn't want to do this, he couldn't let them take him away! So, he started to struggle and get out of Noah's grip.

"It looks like they've been teaching him to fight back. I don't remember ever seeing him fight against you."

"He's been taking lessons from somewhere. All I know is he didn't use to fight me. Then one day he starts fighting back."

"Let my brother go!"

Noah and Shimon turn around and were shocked to see a young girl standing there.

"Excuse me?" Noah asked.

Maura crossed her arms. "I said let my brother go!"

At that Noah and Shimon, both started laughing.

"Run along and play little girl. This doesn't concern you!" Shimon said.

Maura was totally upset and walked over and kicked Shimon. Mokuba smiled then stepped on Noah's foot! However, it didn't affect him enough to release Mokuba. Maura took care of that by kicking him. She quickly grabbed Mokuba's hand and pulled him behind her.

"Give him back to me!" Noah said.

"Forget it! I'm not going to let you hurt my brother!"

Just then, Yami showed up and stood in front of them.

"We meet again Noah."

'They know each other?' Maura wondered.

"You, you keep interfering with my pleasure!" Noah said.

"Your pleasure! He's 10! He's a little kid!"

Gansley and Brenne noticed Mokuba had run off and went after him. They saw Yami and Brenne stayed back but Gansley ran up and grabbed Mokuba.

Seto hadn't been far off and heard Mokuba squeak again. He ran and found Gansley holding him.

Yami had also turned and glared at him. "Gansley, what the hell are you doing here?"

Suddenly Mokuba and Gansley both fell to the ground. Yami looked up and was shocked to see Seto. He'd knocked Gansley to the ground. Seto didn't like it, but between this guy continuing to hold his brother or knocking him down and risk Mokuba getting hurt. He'd take the risk of Mokuba getting hurt. Mokuba quickly scrambled to his feet and grabbed Maura's hand. Normally he'd go to Seto or Yami but with both Gansley and Noah there, he felt that they'd want him to stay with her till it was resolved.

"Seto, what if Mokuba had gotten hurt?"

"It was a chance I was willing to take. If he got hurt, he'd heal. I'd rather him be hurt than to be continually held by this creep."

Gansley looked back at Brenne for some reason thinking she'd help him. Seto and Yami looked her way, she quickly ducked her head and turned and ran off. Neither of them saw her face. However, Seto noticed she had black her just like the girl he'd seen Mokuba talking to. Now he figured she must have been the one helping Gansley to gain Mokuba's trust enough to kidnap him. Seto didn't want to think about what they'd do to him.

"Yami you take care of Gansley here. Send him and the other members of the big in the jail and find someplace far, far away to send them. While you do that I'll take care of Noah." Seto said.

Yami grabbed Gansley's collar trying to decide where to send them, while Seto went to deal with Noah.

Noah growled at him. "So, you've come to ruin my plans to get pleasure?"

Seto glared at him. "If I remember correctly Yami told me you once issued a challenge and I never have accepted."

Noah smirked. "So, is this your way of accepting my challenge?"

"As a matter of fact it is! You name the time and place."

"Good, the stakes are simple. Winner gets JJ, the other walks away a loser and never returns for him."

Yami had finished up with Gansley and returned to Seto just in time to hear Noah's challenge.

"You can't be serious!" Yami asked.

'Who's JJ?' Maura wondered. But then she felt Mokuba squeeze her hand and whimper a little scooting closer to her. 'Could they be talking about Mokuba? Could this person who mistreated Mokuba be this creep?'

"What the hell makes you think that I'd ever agree to give Mokuba up to you?" Seto asked.

"That's the challenge." Noah said.

"Forget it! I'll fight you anytime anyplace you say, but I will not now, nor will I ever give Mokuba to you!"

"We'll see." Noah said.

Seto grabbed Noah's collar and whispered in a low voice. "I will never allow you to touch Mokuba again. If I ever find out you've laid one finger on him, I'll kill you."

Shimon gulped he could tell by the look in Seto's eyes that he was serious.

Noah saw it to but wasn't about to give him the satisfaction of showing his fear, especially in front of his friend. "If you change your mind I'll be happy to accept." Then he left.

Seto growled but then bent down, "Mokuba are you all right? Noah didn't hurt you did he?"

Mokuba walked over to him. "I'm okay Seto. N-No Noah d-didn't hurt me. Maura helped me."

Seto hugged him and squeezed him then stood up. "I'm happy you helped him."

Maura smiled happy to be getting praise from Seto. "Of course I helped him. I told you he's my little brother."

Seto took Mokuba's hand and squeezed it. "Then let's put this behind us for the moment and we'll discuss it more later."

"Seto's right. Let's get some lunch and then finish the day." Yami said.


	29. Chapter 161

After getting lunch, they went back to the ride Maura had wanted to ride. Seto and Yami sat on a bench in the center of four rides. They let the kid's ride them since they were close enough that they could keep a close eye on them.

Later they moved on to a huge slide. They imported snow and put it in two sections. One section was set up just for people to play in. The other snow was on a huge slide. The sleds could hold up to six kids. Mokuba and Maura were thrilled when they got off. Maura was looking around trying to figure out how to get out and get back to Seto and Yami. Mokuba was just looking around when he saw someone and smiled brightly. Then he walked away without telling Maura. Maura finally spotted an exit but panicked when she turned back around and couldn't find Mokuba! Then she spotted him talking to some kid's. She found it odd since he seemed so shy.

Mokuba walked over to a young boy and tapped him on the shoulder.

The boy turned around and smiled. "Mokuba!"

"Hi, Muran."

"Hey, how are you?"

"I'm f-fine. How are you?"

"I'm great! We haven't seen you in a while."

"S-sorry." Mokuba was about to explain everything that happened when Maura came over.

"Mokuba you shouldn't disappear like that. You scared me!"

"I'm s-sorry. I d-didn't mean too."

Muran glared at her. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same question!"

Sensing a fight Mokuba got between them.

Kat saw Muran talking to someone and also sensed a fight. So, she gathered a few of the others and they walked over. They were shocked to see Mokuba.

"Mokuba? What's going on over here?" Kat asked.

Maura was surprised. She didn't know Mokuba had any friends.

"This girl was bossing Mokuba around!" Muran spoke up.

"I wasn't bossing, I was scolding." Maura said.

"Same difference." Muran said.

"Big difference! If he gets hurt or lost its my hide! Seto barely trusts or likes me as it is. If I were to lose Mokuba, he'd kill me!"

"S-Seto's not that b-bad."

"Maybe not to you he likes you." Maura said.

"So, Mokie, Who's your friend?" Angela asked.

"Oh, I'm s-sorry. This is M-Maura; she's my b-big sister now. These are my friends Muran, K-Kat, Jen, B-Becky and An-Ang…"

"It's okay Mokie. I'm Angela."

"You're all Mokuba's friends?" Maura asked.

"Yeah and he's got a couple of more, they went another ride with Natalie, Steffi's sister. My sister Kari and Jen's sister Zoë over there is watching us." Kat said.

"I'm surprised you didn't run into them." Becky said.

"All of your friends are girls?" Maura asked.

"Hey, I resent that!" Muran said.

"Is there a problem with that?" Jen asked.

"No, I just find it odd." Maura said.

"Oh, just where did you come from?" Kat asked.

"Yeah, you weren't at the castle last time we were there." Muran said.

"I'm from the Sky Kingdom." Maura said.

"Then what are you doing here?" Kat asked.

"What business is that of yours?" Maura asked.

"I just think it's strange that you'd leave your kingdom." Becky said.

Mokuba didn't like it that his friends and sister weren't getting along.

"I didn't like my stepmother and ran away." Maura said. "Yami found me and brought me home."

"So, he felt sorry for you!" Kat said.

"Girls that's enough." Zoë said.

Mokuba thought that was a good idea. "We'd b-better g-go too."

Zoë gathered up the others and they left.

"You know Kat, you don't know all of Maura's story. You never know the real reason she's there." Zoë said.

Kat sighed. "You're right. I might like her I guess if we got to know her."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba and Maura walked back over to Seto and Yami who were talking.

Seto noticed Mokuba looked sad, where Maura looked mad. So he got up and bent down next to Mokuba. "Hey kid, what's wrong?"

"Those girls are the problem!" Maura said looking back.

Yami walked over to her and then saw the girls Maura was looking at. He didn't see Muran, he couldn't figure out why they got into it.

Seto however had seen and met Mokuba's friends the time they came to the castle. "What happened Mokuba?"

"Muran y-yelled at M-Maura for s-s-scolding me."

Seto frowned and looked at Maura. "Why were you scolding him?"

"I'm responsible for him. I turned around to look for the exit, when I turned back he disappeared without telling me."

"You know better than that Mokuba. You know you're not suppose to wander off without telling anyone, where you're going." Yami said.

"I k-know I'm s-sorry."

Seto looked at Maura. "Why were you fighting with Mokuba's friends?"

Yami blinked, "What do you mean his friends? You mean you really do have several girls as friends?"

"Yes, he does, Mokuba asked to go over to Muran's place to play because he couldn't come to the castle due to his friends coming over."

"You let him go?" Yami asked shocked Seto actually allowed Mokuba to go.


	30. Chapter 162

"As a matter of fact I did. Varon was with him so I didn't worry too much."

"B-But Seto wanted them to come to the c-castle to play after that."

"So, what happened?" Yami asked.

"The next thing I know Muran showed up with seven girls. Believe me I was surprised that they were all girls. But they were Mokuba's friends so I didn't question it."

"Seto can we get some c-c-cot…" Mokuba struggled to say it and was getting more and more frustrated at not being able to get it out.

"It's okay kiddo. Do you think you can spell it?" Seto asked.

Mokuba thought for a moment then bent down and picked up a stick and wrote in the dirt coton. Mokuba continued to sound it out in his head and wasn't sure if he'd spelled it right.

Seto marked another T in Mokuba's word. "It has two T's in it."

"Why do you want cotton?" Maura asked.

Mokuba sighed. He was upset with himself for not being able to say what it was he wanted.

Seto had an idea of what it was Mokuba wanted but could tell the poor kid was mad at himself at not being able to say what he wanted. "Here kiddo try it this way cot."

"C-c-c-cot."

"Cot-ton."

C-c-cot-t-ton."

"Very good."

Mokuba smiled he loved it when Seto praised him.

"Now cotton what?"

"C-candy."

"Now can you put the two words together?"

"Seto the kids tried, no need to torture him more."

Seto glared at him. "I'm trying to help him."

"Any other time I wouldn't argue with you. But you can work with him more on the words at home. You got him to say it let's just get it and move on. The longer you spend trying to help him say it the less time we get to spend having fun."

Seto sighed. "You're right."

"What is cotton candy?" Maura asked.

That also got Yami to wondering. "Mokuba, who told you about cotton candy?"

Mokuba smiled. "A f-friend."

No one questioned it. They all assumed it was Muran or one of the others.

"Okay, then let's go get some cotton candy." Seto said taking Mokuba's hand.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Noah and Shimon were trying to decide what to do next.

"I say we try the snow slide." Shimon said.

"Naw, I'd rather take that boat and row around the river."

"Let's do it."

So they rented a boat and were rowing around the river.

"Noah, were you serious about wanting me to try JJ?"

"Of course I was. In fact that will be the perfect thing to get you for your birthday. You're going to be 17 right?"

"16. But if you ask my mom it's 6."

"No, kidding. I'll be 16 next year and she still treats me like I was 5. Now with JJ gone were having to do a lot more things. But not to much she thinks I'm fragile and will break."

"Noah, were you serious when you told me you really tried him?"

Noah smiled. "Yes, I did. I swear to you he tasted really good. You'll love it."

"I don't know I mean I never really you know thought that hard on actually you know going all the way with anyone."

"You never thought about it."

"I said I never thought all that hard. Of course I've thought of it. But I guess I always thought it'd be with a girl not a kid. Beside wouldn't that be I don't know rape?"

"It might be considered that if you didn't pleasure the brat too. It's not bad to give the pleasure. When you hear the sounds he makes knowing he's enjoying it makes you even harder. I don't care what anyone tells you. If the brat didn't enjoy himself then I'd agree with you, it'd be rape. But considering they will enjoy it as much as you do you can't consider that a rape."

Shimon wasn't so sure but he had to admit that Noah had a point.

"Look the kid is nothing. You can think of him a tester. This way when the real thing comes along male or female you won't be inexperienced. You won't look like a complete idiot not knowing what to do. You'll have at least a little knowledge and your partner will be impressed that you're not a virgin."

"I guess so."

"Look if the brat gets hurt in the process who cares; you'll get what you want. If you only worry about him then you want get any pleasure out of it. By worrying about whether or not the brat truly enjoys it or not gets you nowhere. You did have a girl in mind when you mentioned it didn't you?"

"Maybe."

"Well look at it this way if you ever get that far with her at least she wont think of you as a total loser. Since you already had practice it'll impress her."

At that Shimon smiled. "Hey I never thought of it like that!"

"Look, I didn't get the brat for my birthday but since yours in just next week I'll get him for yours."

"How do you plan to do that? You told me the people who kidnapped him, adopted him and live in the castle. Just how do you plan to get him and wouldn't that be kidnapping?"

"Would you stop worrying about everything and let me deal with it. Just pretend the brat is a doll and not real and you'll be fine."

"If you say so. I wont argue with you anymore."

"Good, leave everything to me."

'Soon we'll both have what we want. I'll finally get to do more that just taste him! I really wish I had had the desire to try him a few years ago I would have had more than one opportunity! But no the desire to actually try him only hit about the middle of last year, oh well I will have my way with him eventually. Mark my words JJ, you and I will go all the way. One way or another, even if Shimon chickens out and backs out. I wont!


	31. Chapter 163

After finishing up their cotton candy, they were walking around when Mokuba spotted people going into a tent. Since he was holding Seto's hand he was suddenly jerked forward.

Seto looked down when he felt the kid fall onto his arm. "You okay kid? Did you trip?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

Seto bent down. "Then what happened?"

"I w-was watching p-people g-go into the tent."

Seto stood up and looked over at the tent.

"What's wrong, Seto?" Yami asked, holding Maura's hand.

"Mokuba wants to see what's so interesting in that tent."

"One ring circus." Maura read on the sign. "What's a circus and what's the big deal in it being one ring or not?"

"Well normally a circus has three rings." Yami said. "As for what it is… why don't we go find out."

They got to the tent and were stopped.

"I'm sorry sir, but I believe we're full." The man said then looked to his partner. "Berkeley any space left?"

"I just got through checking and I think I saw two spaces left. Both were on the ground floor."

The man turned back to Seto and Yami. "We'd prefer not to have kids sitting on the floor."

"Why your not going to get that close to the audience are you?" Seto asked.

"Well we do get close but children like to stretch out their legs or move up closer and it could interfere with the performers."

"Fine, we'll come back tomorrow or later if we think of it." Seto said.

"Seto we're here now, let's just go ahead and do it now." Yami said.

"The man just said he wasn't going to let the kids sit on the ground and there's only enough room for two."

"So we only need two. You hold Mokuba, I'll hold Maura and there won't be any problems. Besides, I'm not crazy about the kids sitting on the ground to begin with. We can just hold them in our lap. Our luck we'd forget and this was something Mokuba wanted to see let's just do it now."

As much as Seto wanted to, he couldn't argue with him. "Fine, we'll do that unless you have a rule against us holding our kids."

"No, if that's what you wish, but the next performance will be in two hours."

"This thing last two hours!" Seto asked.

"No, no, it's an hour and a half. Then a half hour break before the next performance."

Mokuba figured this meant Seto didn't want to sit through it. "I-it's okay big brother. W-we don't have to see it."

"Come on Seto, we came here to see the shows as well as the ride the rides. Besides neither kid has ever seen a circus, I know your fear of…" Yami started.

"It's not that." Seto said.

"You sure? I know when you were Mokuba's age you insisted on sleeping with me because of your nightmares. That was just the poster. After the show you slept in my bed or made me sleep in yours for a month after."

Seto growled. "I thought you promised never to mention that!"

"Don't get so defensive Seto, lots of people are afraid of them." Yami said. Then another thought struck him. "Then again maybe we shouldn't do the show."

Seto blinked surprised by the sudden turn around. "Why? Just a minute a go you were raging on me, and saying we should do this what's with the change?"

"I just go to thinking, Mokuba's becoming more and more like you everyday."

"What does that have to do with anything? He'll change, as he gets older."

"It's not that, I was just thinking if you're deathly afraid of clowns then what's that going to do to him? He's sensitive enough as it is. The last thing we want is for him to get even worse nightmares than he already has."

"I am not deathly afraid!"

'Okay so maybe I am a little. But I am not about to admit that to my big brother or in front of these kids!'

Yami easily saw through it. "Sure, you're not. Do we do this or not?"

"We'll do it. If he ends up with nightmares…" Seto started then gave a smile that kind of frightened Yami a little. "Then we'll just all sleep with you, in your bed or I'll drag you in and make you sleep with us on mine."

Yami glared at him. "You'd do it too, wouldn't you, little brother?"

"You know I would." Seto said with a smile.

Yami just shook his head and grabbed his hand. "Let's get this over with since I'm obviously going to be the one to suffer in the end."

They found their seats and sat down and pulled their kids into their laps. Just as Yami feared, Mokuba buried his head into Seto's chest when the clowns came out, Maura however though she didn't like them much either, she wasn't frightened by them.

Then a woman came in a fancy outfit standing on a horse holding the reins.

Mokuba's eyes went wide and turned to Seto. "I-isn't that d-d-dan…"

"Shh…" Seto quieted him. "Well work on your saying it later."

"Yes, Mokuba. It's very dangerous, these people worked very hard to do this. But I don't want you or Maura to ever try that, understand?" Yami asked in a low voice.

Mokuba nodded.

"Yes, big brother." Maura said.

This was the first time Seto noticed her calling Yami that. He made a mental note to himself to ask Yami about it.

The one thing Seto feared was Mokuba having another episode like he did with the riding crop. He'd never imagined coming here would set him off. Yami had only been worried about the clowns the last thing either of them expected was for something to happen to set him off.


	32. Chapter 164

Then a cage full of lions was brought out. Then a man bowed and entered the cage. The man then picked up a huge whip.

Mokuba's eyes went wide and lightly whimpered. Being the place was crowed and noisy Seto didn't hear him. Mokuba started to shake when the lion tamer started snapping the whip. The whip never actually touched the animals it would strike in front, above or beside them. Then when the tamer picked up a chair and started to taunt the animal and hitting at its paw with the whip, it sent the poor kid over the edge. He really started to shake violently.

Seto feeling the kid shake brought his hand to the kid's chest to lightly rub it. At the touch, the kid jumped and started him to whimper more. Now Seto knew something was wrong. But what could be wrong? Then he flinched hearing the whip crack as he'd been concentrating on Mokuba. Then he suddenly realized what was wrong. This wasn't something he'd expected, though he realizes now he should have. He leaned over to Yami and whispered in his ear, "Yami, we have a problem."

Yami looked over and saw Mokuba shaking. He touched Seto causing an invisible soundproof barrier to form around the three of them. He didn't touch Maura cause he wanted her to watch the show. "What happened?"

"I should have realized it when the performance started." Seto said.

Yami was confused but when he looked back and saw the whip, he caught Mokuba's movement out of the corner of his eye and he too soon realized why the boy was so upset. He reached over and as he touched Mokuba's back, the boy arched his back taking a deep breath. He didn't cry out, he'd learned that long ago. You cry out it's anywhere from 5 to 15 more lashes depending on how loud he was and their mood at the time. Seto and Yami both wanted to cry. They understood now that the boy was thinking he was going to be beaten seeing the whip. Seto pulled the boy back against him and started to rub his chest. Yami gently touched Maura so that she'd only concentrate on the show.

Yami gently grabbed the boy's chin to get him to look at him. "Look at me Mokuba."

Mokuba whimpered a little but did as he was told. Yami sighed realizing the boy probably didn't even know him at the moment. "Look at me Mokuba. Really, look at me. Tell me who I am."

Seto was slightly confused but didn't say a word. When Mokuba didn't answer right away, he realized the same thing Yami did. The boy's mind either shut down completely or was only seeing his old family.

When Mokuba didn't answer, Yami said it again softly. "Mokuba, please who am I?"

Mokuba blinked a time or two, no longer, hearing or seeing the whip and hearing Yami's voice brought him back to reality. "M-my b-big b-brother."

Seto and Yami both sighed in relief now that they'd gotten him back. Seto kissed his head. "You had us worried for a minute kid. We were afraid we'd lost you."

Mokuba still leaning against Seto's chest looked up. "How c-could you l-lose me big brother, y-you're holding me."

"Mokuba look at me."

Mokuba looked back at Yami.

"I want you to tell me something and I want you to tell the truth. We need to know and you need to say it. It's the only way. Do you think Seto and I would ever beat you like your old family did?"

Mokuba started crying but lightly shook his head no.

Yami wasn't sure if he meant that. "Mokuba, do you think Seto and I could ever hurt you like your old family did?"

Mokuba thought long and hard before finally saying, "N-no y-you love me." Then hugged him.

Yami kissed the side of his head and hugged him back. "Yes, Mokuba. Seto and I love you very much. We will never hurt you like that."

Mokuba pulled back and looked down. "B-but w-what if I d-do something bad?"

Seto lifted the kid's chin to get him to look at him. "No, Mokuba. There is nothing you could ever say or do. I don't care how bad you are, we could never hurt you like that. You could never do anything that deserves that kind of punishment. You are not a demon, you are an angel."

"I am?"

"I've told you this before." Seto said then as he noticed Mokuba's dark half necklace it got him to thinking. "Mokuba what does Ryo's necklace look like?"

"I-it's j-just like m-mine but…"

"But what?" Seto asked.

"B-but h-his is l-lighter."

"Mokuba did you chose which half to wear or did Ryo?" Seto asked.

"I d-did, why?"

Seto sighed. "Is that why you chose the dark half, you still think you're a demon?"

Mokuba bit his lip and looked away.

"You know what I saw when we first met?"

"W-what?"

"I saw a very sweet but very terrified little kid. The one thing I knew for sure was that I had to gain your trust. You are not and never have been a demon."

"Mokuba, do you really think that if you were the demon your family always told you, you were that you would now have so many people that love and care for you?" Yami asked.

Mokuba had never thought of it that way before.

Seto squeezed him tight and kissed his head. "You are not a demon, sweetheart. You're just a scared little boy. But you're not the same kid Noah use to push around. You're stronger now. You are our little brother and we will always love and care for you."

Mokuba smiled and turned and hugged Seto tightly.

The show was over and Maura turned and noticed something was going on. She had sensed it earlier but she didn't know Yami had placed a small spell to make her only concentrate on watching the show. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing Maura, Mokuba was just upset by the show is all."

"Oh, well then can we go get some popcorn then?"

"W-what's p-pop c-corn?" Mokuba asked.

"Look that's what the guy's eating." Maura said pointing to a man with a sack that said popcorn on the side.

"Well the performers are taking a 10-minute break so let's go." Yami said pushing Maura off his lap and standing up.

"You two go." Seto said.

"Why? Don't you want some?" Yami asked.

"I think the two of you can handle getting enough for everyone. Besides we don't want to lose our seats."

"But what if someone tries to take Yami's seat." Maura said.

Seto smirked. "Not a problem." Then he placed Mokuba on the seat. "See now no ones going to steal it."

Maura and Yami left to get some popcorn.


	33. Chapter 165

While Yami and Maura were gone a man approached Seto. Seto had been talking to Mokuba telling him all the reasons he thinks of him as an angel and all the reasons he feels Noah is the real demon!

"Excuse me sir." The man said.

Seto looked up. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, the man sitting next to you indicated that there was a problem with your child."

"He's fine as you can see."

"Well the man was concerned. He said the boy was crying and appeared to in distress whenever he was touched."

Seto growled slightly irritated that someone was interfering in his personal business. "He was scared by the clowns, then that lion tamer came out. The cracking of the whip and the animals frightened him. He's very sensitive."

"But the man indicated that…"

"The man should have been minding his own business; instead of sticking his nose into mine!"

"Sir, please. He was saying that the girl seemed to be oblivious to what was happening and that…well…um…"

'I'm going to have to talk to Yami about working on his force fields so that people only see what we want them to see.' Seto thought then remembered the man was mumbling something.

"Spit it out! Whatever it was you were trying to say."

"Well sir…he was just concerned that perhaps you and your…." The man mumbled the next part. "Were perhaps using magic to prevent anyone from hearing the child cry out in pain."

"First of all if we really were mistreating him and using magic to do so, then why here? Why during that performance? And second say what ever it is on your mind already!"

The man found it hard to deny. Seto had a point. If the child was being abused why then and there and in public where others could see what they were doing.

"I said to tell me what your thinking!"

"Oh well the man was concerned for you and your…lover." The man said in an almost whisper.

Seto blinked. "Did I hear you right? You said lover?"

"Yes, I apologize sir…it's not my place to judge others."

"Like it's any of your concern but I happen to be in a relationship…"

"As I said it's not my place to judge."

"With two women." Seto finished.

"But the man with you is…"

"My big brother and he's my little brother."

"Then the girl would be your…"

"S-she my big sister." Mokuba interrupted knowing Seto probably wouldn't admit her being connected to them.

"So…it's a family outing."

"You got a problem with that? I thought that was the point to this place was to have family outings."

"Oh, it is, it is, sir."

"Good, I happen to know the king." Seto said and glanced over and smiled as Mokuba giggled at that. "As I was saying I know him personally and I'd hate to report to him that you're not allowing people to be who they are. I'd hate to see him shut this place down."

"Oh, please don't do that. I was only told to investigate due to the fact that the boy seemed particularly frightened where as the girl didn't."

"And you claim to work here! How many times have you see one child so scared their parents had to take the kid out while their other kid cries cause they weren't scared and wanted to see more?"

The man was speechless.

"Well!" Seto snapped.

"More than once."

"Get out of my sight! Next time you plan to investigate be sure you're not just acting on a tip from someone who likes to make trouble and it's not a wasted trip!"

"Y-yes, sir." The man said and ran off.

"T-that w-wasn't nice, big brother. You s-scared him."

"I was nicer than I should have been. That creep didn't see enough or even care enough to see what really happened." Seto said sitting down.

Just then, Yami and Maura returned. Yami had two medium drinks and Maura had two bags of popcorn.

"What was all the shouting about Seto, I could hear you half way down the hall?"

"I'll explain later. Is that the smallest bags you could get?"

"No it was cheaper to buy them this way than to buy three small ones, the same with the drinks. Mokuba hop up and climb into Seto's lap and take one of the bags Maura has."

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said climbing into Seto's lap.

"Here try it, you'll like it it's good." Maura said handing Mokuba one of the bags.

Yami handed Seto the drinks and then sat down and pulled Maura into his lap. "I thought it'd be easier to just share."

"It's fine."

Before Yami could ask what happened while they were gone the show started. Seto and Yami were relived that nothing else happened. Well Mokuba still had a slight fear of the clowns but not enough to stop him from enjoying the rest of the show. Afterwards they went to a couple of other shows and a few more rides.

"It's late I think we should just get something to eat and head home." Seto said.

"Why? The place is well lit."

"Well that may be, and we may not be tired but I think your forgetting our energetic little ones have been doing most of the running around and I don't know about yours but mines about asleep on his feet."

"N-no I'm-I'm o-ok-kay b-big b-brother."

Yami sighed. Mokuba only stuttered that much when he was really scared or sometimes when he was really tired. Then he glanced at Maura though she seemed to be holding up better than Mokuba seemed to be he could tell she was tired too. "All right, let's get something to eat and then head home."

"Don't feel bad big brother. We'll come back tomorrow." Seto said.

"But Seto, we have a lot of work to do if we want to have Christmas off."

"So, the kids can entertain their selves in the playroom for the week while we crack down. Besides didn't we both say we wanted the whole weekend off to do this?"

"Well yeah, but…"

"But what?"

"You're right. We said we'd spend the whole weekend here and that's what we're going to do!"

"Good." Seto said.

They got something to eat and went to the carriage with them carrying the kids. Mokuba was sleeping with his head in Seto's lap the whole way home. Yami and Maura were sitting across from them and Maura too was asleep on Yami's lap.

Once they got home, Yami placed Maura on her bed and lightly kissed her forehead before leaving to let Mai and Isis get her changed and into bed.

He skipped Mokuba's room and went straight for his room to get changed then went to Seto's room. He knew his little brother well enough to know what he was planning to do. As he thought there was Mokuba curled up with his baby dragon covered up and dressed for bed. But he didn't see Seto. "Seto, where are you?"

"Yami what are you doing in here?" Seto asked coming out of the closet dressed for bed.

"Don't you remember, little brother? You said if we did the show I'd be forced to sleep in here with you."

"Yami, you knew I wasn't serious about that."

"I know, but it will make you feel better and Mokuba to know both his big brothers are here to protect him."

Seto just shook his head and climbed in to bed.

Yami gently pushed Mokuba further over. He whined a little. Yami leaned forward and whispered. "If you snuggle closer to Seto I'll sleep in here with you and Seto and we'll both be here to protect you."

At that Yami smiled seeing the little boys face light up. He opened his eyes enough to snuggle into Seto with his head on his chest.

"Well I guess he liked that idea." Seto said.

"Like you didn't. Good night Seto."

Seto reached up and turned out the light. "Good night, big brother."


	34. Chapter 166

The night went by fairly uneventful. Mokuba felt safe and secure with both his big brothers there to protect him. If he had a nightmare Seto or Yami would pull the boy close. Seto woke with a start after his own nightmare. Mokuba was sleeping with his head snuggled against Seto and saw his brother was breathing hard. He realized even his big brothers have nightmares sometimes. So, when Seto laid back down Mokuba move and cuddled up on Seto's chest. Seto was surprised by the move. However, he only smiled realizing the kid was trying to comfort him. He wrapped his arms around him kissed his head and squeezed him tight as a thank you. Mokuba responded to it by hugging back and snuggling closer.

The next morning Yami woke up and was surprised, he didn't hear Seto having a nightmare. When he was Mokuba's age, you could always hear him when he had one. He thought for sure he'd have nightmares. He looked over and smiled seeing Mokuba cuddled up on Seto's chest. He hated to wake them they looked so peaceful. He gently shook Seto. "Come on Seto time to get up."

"What time is it?"

Yami glanced at the clock. "6:30."

"You and your stupid internal alarm clock." Seto growled. "Go back to sleep."

"No, it's time to get up. If we want to get an early start on the fair then we need to get up."

"Fine." Seto said not happy but Yami was right. By the time they got up, got dressed, had breakfast and got out there the place should just be opening up giving them more time. He smiled seeing Mokuba still cuddled up on his chest. "Come on kiddo, time to get up." Seto said stroking his hair.

Mokuba sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Okay kid, climb down and go get dressed and we'll leave after breakfast." Seto said.

"Okay big brother." Mokuba said climbing down and going to his room.

"I'm impressed Seto."

Seto blinked and looked at Yami. "What are talking about?"

"Well when you were Mokuba's age you were always so vocal when you had nightmares. I'm surprised you didn't have one last night."

Seto smiled. "Of course not. I'm a lot older now. I don't get nightmares."

Yami however could almost always tell when Seto was lying about something. "Oh really, so what was your nightmare about?"

"What?"

"You know you can't lie to me."

"I don't remember."

"Seto…"

"I don't remember. All I remember is waking up then when I laid back down Mokuba must have felt me move or something cause he cuddled up on my chest."

"I guess it was his way of trying to comfort you."

"Yeah, and for your information I haven't been vocal about my nightmares in years."

"You mean you've had nightmares in the past?"

Seto turned away. "Not that many but quite a few…"

"When, tell me?"

"When you left. I was afraid."

"Afraid of what?"

"Losing you again."

"What?"

"When Mokuba left, then you left I started having nightmares that you'd never return."

"Seto…I…"

"No, it was my fault. I screw up my life on my own. I lost our brother, then I find him again by accident only to reject that it's really him and lose him due to my own stupidity."

"Seto, you couldn't have known that Mokuba was really our brother."

"Maybe not, but that was no excuse for driving you away."

"I shouldn't have run out on you. I should have stayed."

"I was planning to apologize that night. But was upset to find you didn't even leave a note you just left."

"I was wrong in doing that. I should have a least left a note explaining, but I was so hurt thinking you didn't care about me anymore that…"

"I did care! My father would often tell me that it was wrong to get attached to anyone they would only hurt you in the end. When you left, I wondered if maybe he was right. I felt like I should accept my fate and remain alone."

"He wasn't right Seto! You don't deserve to be alone! He was wrong."

"I was powerless to do anything to prevent you or Mokuba from leaving. I had lost the two people who were the most important to me. I drove away both of my brothers and for what? One stupid letter, I let it ruin my life!"

"I wont argue with you on the fact that we were stupid to believe in the letter or anything the big five had to say. But Seto it didn't ruin your life. If anything, it strengthened our bond. It also helped us to learn to truly appreciate what we have!"

"How do I know it wont happen again? I lost Mokuba's trust and he left. Then I go and drive you away! The one person I always counted on…you were gone because of me! I never blamed Mokuba for leaving. Even if his being here was what started the whole mess."

"You know what you did wrong, Seto. We both do. I know your still worried that Maura's presence is going to be the reason he leaves again but I don't believe that! The two of them are getting along great! If anything, I think she will be another reason he will stay. Tell me this do you ever regret bringing Mokuba home?"

"No… Never! If I had left him where I found him, I could have never looked at myself in the mirror again. I'd never forgiven myself. To know that poor little thing was being beaten and starved. Even if Noah hadn't been trying to rape him I couldn't have left, knowing that he was being mistreated that badly. Could you?"

"No, if it had been me and I saw the results of a beating, I wouldn't have allowed him to go back up there to them."

"I wasn't exactly in a position to do that."

"You could have tried."

"My father was wrong about you."

"Why what did he say?"

"My father always told me not to trust you too far that you couldn't be trusted."

"I'm surprised you didn't listen."

"Why would I? I knew he was wrong. You're the only one I ever trusted without question. Even my most trusted guards, don't have my complete trust."

"What about Mokuba?"

"Yeah, that kids got my trust and my heart."

"Mine too. Next time you have a nightmare about being alone tell me."

"Why?"

"Simple I'll clear our schedule and the four of us will take a trip and spend some quality time together."

"Thanks Yami."

"Well we'd best get ready the kids are probably at the table now wondering what's keeping us."

"All right." Seto said as Yami got up and left the room.

"Well father you always said I was meant to be alone and at one time I even believed that. I felt that I was never meant to have anyone in my life. But now, now I see you were all wrong! I have a life and I have a wonderful family. I'm still not certain if that girl of Yami's belongs in it but I have two brothers who care about me more than anything. I wont make the same mistake twice. I wont lose my family! Do you hear me father? I wont let you win! I wont screw up my life like you did! I will love and care for my family!" with that Seto felt a lot better, better than he had in a long time. He quickly got dressed and headed down to breakfast.


	35. Chapter 167

Yami walked in to the dinning room to giggling.

"What are you two planning?"

Both kids looked up.

"We're not planning anything, big brother." Maura said.

"Oh, really I'm not sure I buy that. What was all the giggling about?" Yami asked sitting down.

"N-nothing big brother." Mokuba said.

"Mokuba you know better than to lie."

"I'm n-not lying."

"He's not. We were talking about this guy we saw the other day."

"What guy where?"

"It was after one of the shows, we were watching them clean up. I think you and Seto were talking. He spotted us and waved and started doing funny tricks and things." Maura said.

"Was he a clown?" Yami asked as Seto came in and sat down.

"Was who a clown?" Seto asked.

"The kids claimed there was a guy cleaning up after the show and that was trying to make them laugh."

"I don't remember anyone. But then again I don't guess I was really watching the stage after the show." Seto said.

"No, he wasn't a clown or at least he wasn't dressed like one." Maura said.

"Did he act like he wanted you to come to him?" Yami asked.

"Not that I noticed." Maura said.

"Mokuba, did you get the impression he wanted you to come to him?"

"W-what?"

"What Yami meant was did he act like he wanted you to go over to him?" Seto corrected.

"N-no, I d-don't think so. H-he waved at us and m-made funny faces but h-he never tried to get us to go to him."

Then breakfast was served and they headed out. The fair was huge so they decided to do the half of the park they didn't the day before.

They came up on a ride that Seto and Yami felt was more designed just for the kids and let them go off on their own. You climbed up some stairs cross a rope bridge then go down a slide.

As Seto and Yami were watching the kids, a man came up behind them.

"My king? Master Yami?"

Seto and Yami turned around and were surprised to see who it was.

"Mcentee, nice to see you again." Seto said.

"As it is you my king. I was sadden the day my wife forced me to quit your service. It was an honor to serve you and as leader of your search party for so many years."

"We too were sad to see you leave." Yami said.

"My wife insisted that I settle down to raise our family."

"I understood then as I do now." Seto said.

"I was sad that I never complete my mission to help you find your brother."

Before anyone could say anything else, two kids came running up.

"Can we go on that ride now?" Maura asked pointing to another one.

Yami and Seto looked at it and paled. It wasn't exactly a scary ride it just didn't appeal to them much. It was a really tall slide. The slide itself was wrapped around this thick pole a couple of times then stretched out and down.

Mokuba noticed the same look when he asked to ride his favorite. "I-it's not dangerous!"

"I could debate on that one." Seto said.

"How can it be dangerous?" Maura asked.

"Please big brother?" Mokuba asked hugging Seto.

Seto of course finding it hard to say no caved in. "Fine, go play on the ride you were just on a couple of more time while we talk to this man then we'll go."

Mokuba squeezed him tight. "Thank you big brother!"

Maura looked at Yami. "Go on, you heard Seto, we'll go soon."

Maura hugged him. "Thank you big brother!" Then she ran off to catch up with Mokuba.

Mcentee stared after the two kids. Then he smiled. "My king is that really your brother you found him?"

Seto smiled. "As a matter of fact I did."

"That's great! You know its strange he reminds me of…never mind."

"Reminds you of who?" Yami asked.

"Well let's see the boy would have been about 7 I believe. It was just about the same time my wife forced me to quit and help her raise my son. I remember a boy like him though."

"What made him important?" Seto asked.

"It was his eyes."

"His eyes?" Yami questioned.

"Yes, you see I came upon this house and saw him. I couldn't help but noticed his resemblance to the late queen Anzu. I went up to talk to him when a nosey little brat with green hair pulled the boy away before I could talk to him. The kid's eyes were haunting. They almost seemed to be crying out. Begging me to take him and save him. I always regretted not doing something to help him, to see what was wrong to see if he there was some way to help him."

"Why didn't you ask him?" Yami asked.

"I never got the chance, this woman came out and pulled the green hair kid to her and claimed that he belonged to her and I had no business there. I tried to explain but she wouldn't let me get a word in edge wise."

'Hmph, sounds just like that witch stepmother of Mokuba's. Wait he said green hair…Noah!'

"Why didn't you at least report this to me?" Seto asked.

"I was going to my king, but Mr. Johnson told me not to. He told me there was no evidence to suggest the kid was the missing prince. I told him that you wished to be informed of every child that bore even a slight resemblance to his mother, the late queen, him or the late master king. I informed him that you wanted to investigate and determine on your own if the child was or wasn't the boy you were looking for."

"What did he say?" Yami asked.

"He said he would take care of it and inform you. I didn't like it but who was I to question him?"

Seto growled slightly not liking the fact that he could have had Mokuba with him years ago if he'd only been informed of this sooner!

Before anyone could comment, they heard children screaming fight!


	36. Chapter 168

Seto, Yami and Mcentee looked over and saw a crowd of kids gathered around. They all went over to investigate. Seto and Yami were shocked to see Maura was one of the two kids fighting. Yami and Mcentee ran over and each picked a kid up. Seto spotted Mokuba and walked over two him. Then he placed his hand on his shoulder. Mokuba jumped but then sighed when he looked up to see his brother. He then wrapped his arms around him.

"Maura how could you?" Yami scolded.

"Royce you know better than to fight, especially with girls." Mcentee said.

"It's not my fault, she started it! She hit me first!"

"Maura is this true?" Yami asked.

"Yes, it's true. I hit him."

"Maura…"

"I only did it after he hit and pushed Mokuba!"

"Royce did you hit him?"

The boy looked away avoiding eye contact. "No, of course not father, I'd never do that."

"Really then look me in the eye and tell me that."

"Why I told you, I didn't do it!"

"Yes, but when you avoid eye contact like that, it pretty much tells me you did it."

"He got in my way."

"How?"

"He got in front of me and I hit him and pushed him down. Then that girl jumped me."

"That's what you get for picking on my little brother!" Maura said with Yami keeping her from going and beating up on him more.

"Mokuba is this true?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded his head.

"My apologies my king. He's been a real trouble maker lately." Mcentee said.

Seto nodded. "Keep him in line and teach him not to go around hitting others. Yami the same goes for you."

"Me?"

"Yes, you. You can't let that girl of yours go around hitting other people for whatever the reason."

Yami sighed and took Maura to the side, while Mcentee was scolding Royce and then spanked him.

Mokuba winced a little seeing the kid spanked like that. Then he pulled away from Seto and tugged on his shirt. Seto bent down next to him.

"What's up kiddo?"

"I-if I'm ever b-bad will you s-spank me like that?"

"At one time I might have but I couldn't do it now. You've had enough beatings and punishment to last for a lifetime. No Mokuba. I don't believe you could do anything wrong. But if you insist on an answer then no, I wont spank you, I'll just ground you and send you to your room."

Mokuba nodded. "S-send me to my room without supper. T-thanks big brother."

"No, Mokuba." Seto said sternly causing the little boy to look at him in confusion. "Yes, if you do, do something bad I will send you to your room and ground you from going outside or do anything but school and your room. But you will not now nor ever, if I have any say in the matter, go to bed hungry!"

Just then, Yami and Maura returned.

"What's wrong, Seto?"

"Yami, Mokuba thinks that if he ever gets into trouble that we would send him to his room without supper."

Yami gasped and bent down next to him. "Never sweetheart. You were practically skin and bones when Seto brought you home. We're just now beginning to fatten you up." Yami teased him poking his ribs getting a giggle.

'You mean those people that mistreated him, starved him? They'd better hope they don't run into me. Even my stepmother wasn't that cruel. Sure she'd yell and scream and make us eat salad for a month if she thought we were getting too fat but she'd always feed us.'

"Come on let's go do that slide you wanted." Seto said.

"Are y-you going to ride with me big brother?" Mokuba asked.

Seto sighed, the answer to the question in Seto's mind was no. "Yes, I'll ride with you." Of course, what he thinks and what he tells Mokuba are usually two different things.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time in a tent not too far away.

"The kids did see you the other day didn't they?"

"Yes, Brenne, but what difference does it make."

"They've seen you and know you as a clown, yet you didn't go near them. That's established at least partial trust. They wont think of danger if you were to approach them again."

"But Brenne, what good will that do? You can't expect to grab them up in here, do you?"

"Look Wolfgang you promised you'd back me up on my plan. Riva and that idiot screwed up. But we wont. My plan is flawless! Trust me. Those two brats will be dead before they leave this park. One way or the other I will find a way to get rid of them!"

"Why kill the boy, I've heard the people that hired us to kill him are all in jail and the others are lying low. It's not likely their still going to pay us if we do the job. Plus didn't Malka say she wanted the boy? "

"Right I forgot about that. As you said the creeps who were suppose to pay wont be able to now, so we'll just take him and let Malka do what she wants with him. Besides the money that girls stepmother is paying us is more than the normal. Which means we we'll be paid twice as much as Ita and Malka normally pay us. Maybe we can nudge those two creeps out of hiding and force them to pay us once Malka has the boy!"

"I still don't understand this plan of yours or believe it'll really work."

"Trust me it'll work! Here's what my plan is again, this time I'll go slow."

"I'm not a child Brenne I just don't understand all your fancy terms for saying things."

"Sorry, I sometimes forget you didn't graduate 3rd grade."

"That wasn't my fault! My father wanted a worker, he didn't care if I got schoolin or not."

"Fine like I said. Here's the plan again."


	37. Chapter 169

After the side, they rode several more till lunch. Seto was still fuming about what they'd learned. After lunch, they came upon a puppet show. Yami felt this would be the perfect time to talk to Seto.

"Mokuba, Maura why don't you guys go watch the show."

"But that's for little kids!" Maura complained.

"Mokuba, do you want to watch it or move on."

"I'd l-like to watch it." Mokuba said. It did kind of look like something little kids would enjoy but these weren't all sock puppets. A few had strings handing down and a few had sticks. It looked interesting. It was something new and he wanted to see what it was about.

"Maura?" Yami questioned.

"Fine." Maura said. Taking the hint that they wanted them out of the way, she grabbed Mokuba's hand and dragged him over to the show and took a seat in the back. She wasn't sure if Mokuba wanted to see the show because he wanted to or because he caught on that they wanted them out of the way. Either way she wasn't crazy about it. She'd seen shows like this before. They always bored her. When she was younger, her father thinking she'd enjoy this would often invite other royal children to a special party. They would have cake, ice cream and a puppet show. But that was about the extent of it. Often the snobbier ones would comment and criticize the show, puppets, puppeteers or just about anything else that crossed their mind.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"All right Seto, the kids are gone now. So what is it that's bothering you?"

Seto blinked. "You got rid of the kids to ask me that? There's nothing wrong."

"Seto I know you. Something's been eating at you since we met up with Mcentee. Now what is it?"

"Can I help it if I'm upset!"

"Seto…"

"No, tomorrow I want to have Johnson brought to me!"

"Forget it."

"What?"

"I'm not going to let you kill him Seto!"

"What makes you so sure I'd kill him?" Seto said calmly.

It was a little too calmly in Yami's opinion. "Because I know you! You're not going to get over this so easily. You're just upset that Johnson prevented us of finding Mokuba sooner."

Seto sighed. "Too bad there's not a way to turn back time. Knowing then what we know about the big five."

Yami got an idea on that but decided to keep it to himself for now.

"What are you thinking?"

"How did you know I was thinking anything?"

"I know you."

"Fine, I was thinking I could ask Master Dartz and see if I have the power. But I don't know if it's a good idea Seto."

"You don't think giving the kid a true chance to be normal isn't worth it?"

"I suppose your right. I'll talk to him tomorrow about it. But I wont allow you to kill Johnson. No matter what we both would like. I can't let you."

"I don't see why not."

"Seto it just wouldn't look good for the king himself to go around killing people."

At that Seto smiled.

"No!"

Seto looked at him confused.

As Yami looked around, he realized he'd said that too loud. So, in a lower voice he said, "No, Seto. I will not allow you to hire someone to kill him!"

"You said I couldn't do it myself. The big five have hired people to kill Mokuba. They didn't start getting their little hands dirty when it came to that till their hired killers failed. Why can't I do the same?"

"Seto it wouldn't look right."

Seto growled. "No one would have to know! Obviously hired killers don't care who you are as long as you pay them. They have to know by now that Mokuba is the prince and Maura is a princess. Even if they don't, they know their connected to the king. But since their still trying, they don't seem to care."

"That's beside the point, Seto! You can't do it! More importantly I wont let you do it!"

"Fine, have it your way. Can't you a least throw him in an active volcano or something?"

"Seto…"

Seto just sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After the show, Mokuba and Maura turned around to see Seto and Yami arguing.

"Don't you worry that they'll break up and one will leave?" Maura asked.

"S-sometimes. B-but I have learned that w-when they stop arguing is when you have to w-worry."

"Why is that?"

"D-don't know. F-for some reason arguing s-seems to be n-normal."

"How can arguing be considered normal?"

"N-not sure. B-but for them it's w-when they stop arguing and stop t-talking to each other is when you r-really worry.


	38. Chapter 170

Well I've said it before but some people I guess don't like quick updates, cause I've always said the faster I get a review the faster you get the next chapter. 14 more till this part ends and a new one begins. So be aware of that!

* * *

As Seto and Yami continually talked and sometimes argued, Mokuba and Maura were getting bored. Another show had started but Mokuba wasn't that interested. Mostly because it was the same show, they'd just seen. Then Mokuba spotted a young girl eating something yellow. It looked good. However, the girl looked like she was either waiting for someone or was bored and was lightly swinging her body back and forth, making it difficult for Mokuba to make out what it said on the side of the cup. He hated asking what something said. Now that he could read he preferred to try to figure things out on his own. But he knew he wasn't going to be able to do. He'd have to ask for help.

"M-Maura."

"What?"

"L-look what that girls got."

Maura turned and looked.

"Ooo, that looks good. I wonder where she got it?"

"W-what is it?"

"Let's go find out." Maura said getting up.

Mokuba not wanting her to leave him alone quickly got up and went after her.

Maura was anything but shy. She walked right up to the girl. "Excuse me."

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, what is that you're eating and where did you get it?"

"Oh, this it's frozen lemonade. They don't sell many during the winter carnival they usually reserve it only for the summer. But they still have it on the list if someone wants it. Their big seller is hot coco."

'What's hot coco?' Mokuba wondered. But didn't want to seem dumb by asking. He could tell by the look on Maura's face she knew what it was.

"Really? Wow I haven't had hot coco in a long time." Maura said.

"My names Ren."

"I'm Maura and this is Mokuba."

"Hi." Mokuba said.

"Ren that's an interesting name." Maura said.

Ren rolled her eyes. "Yeah, yeah. My parents are bird watchers when they have free time. They happen to love Ren's. They were just weird and thought it was a cool name."

"I'm not really into birds. What does a ren look like?" Maura asked.

"You know those small birds you see all the time?"

"Yeah." Maura said.

"Well those small birds are called sparrows. Well ren's are smaller than that and their tails stick straight up."

"Oh, yeah. My stepmother hated them. She said they were way too noisy. I heard one once when she was complaining. Though it was noisy it had a beautiful voice."

"Yeah, hey you guys were watching the puppet show, right? Would you like to see the puppets and how the shows made?"

"I already know how." Maura said. But then caught the disappointed look on Mokuba's face and then added. "But Mokuba hasn't so let's go. You sure we wont get into trouble for this?"

"No, my family owns this carnival. It'll be fine. Come on."

Mokuba and Maura followed her around to the side and watched the show from back there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After the second show ended, Seto and Yami were knocked out of their arguing by little kids running past them. They didn't realize how long they'd been arguing till Seto looked up and noticed something missing.

"Yami, where are the kids?"

Yami looked up and his eyes went wide. "I-I don't know."

"Great, while were standing here arguing they've wandered off." Seto said.

"Seto, I'm sure their here somewhere. I'm sure Mokuba wouldn't go too far."

"I see you didn't include your little girl in that sentence. As for Mokuba, he seems to be getting more attached to her. I'm not sure he wouldn't follow her if she were to wander off and ask him to go."

"What is it about Maura that you can't accept?"

Before another argument could start, they hear two young kids fighting. They look over and Seto smiles seeing the two boys fighting over a toy.

"What's so amusing about kids fighting?" Yami asked.

"That's us." Seto said.

Yami looked at him like he was crazy.

"Don't you remember? Father got me that toy train and I refused to let you see it."

"Seto we were 7 and 8 when that happened. What made you think of that?"

"I don't know. Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To find our kids."


	39. Chapter 171

Seto and Yami started to look for the kids.

"Mokuba!" Seto called.

"Maura!" Yami called.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba and Maura were talking to Ren when they heard Seto and Yami calling for them. They peaked around the corner.

"How did they know we were gone?"

"Friends of yours?" Ren asked.

Maura sat up and looked at her. "Our brothers. They were too wrapped up in arguing to notice much of anything. I'm surprised that they've stopped arguing." Then poked back around the corner.

"Well you'd better get going. When my parents call like that if I'm not out there within a few minutes then I'd be grounded for a month." Ren said.

"I guess we should go."

Mokuba looked up but then lost his balance and fell.

Maura stepped out from behind the building and held out her hand to Mokuba.

"Maura!" Yami yelled and ran over to her. "Where have you been?"

"We were with our new friend." Maura said.

Seto walked over and helped Mokuba up and bent down next to him. "You know better than to wonder off kiddo. We were worried when we didn't see you."

"I'm s-sorry, Seto."

"I'm sorry, big brother. But this is our new friend Ren. She was showing us how they make the puppets move and things. I thought Mokuba would like it." Maura said.

"Seto, can Ren c-come to our place to p-play sometime?" Mokuba asked.

Seto stood up and looked at Ren. "Well if you wish your welcome in our home."

"Really that very nice of you." Ren said. "Oh wait my cousin Nydia is coming to visit tomorrow so I don't think I'll be able to come till after New Years."

"No problem bring your cousin with you." Yami said.

"Really? I'm still not sure though. My parents will probably want to meet with you to be sure its okay and that could take forever."

"When you wish to come have you parents bring you to the castle and we'll talk to them."

Ren was confused. "What do mean the castle?"

"We live there." Maura said.

"Wow, that's so cool!" Ren said.

"Well we'd better be going."

"By maybe I can come by tomorrow and you can meet my cousin too."

"That would be great." Maura said.

Mokuba wished he could be as excited as she was. Ren seemed nice but with Maura taking up the whole conversation, it was almost like he wasn't even there. He could only hope that that would change tomorrow.

They waved goodbye to their new friend and left. They were walking with Mokuba and Maura in the lead. Suddenly Maura accidentally ran into someone.

"Watch where you're going brat!"

Mokuba froze and gulped he knew that voice. He shakily looked up and whimpered seeing his stepmother.

"I'm sorry. I didn't see you." Maura said then looked at Mokuba when he whimpered.

Seto and Yami seeing her quickly ran up.

Ivera glared at Seto and Yami. "You! You have the nerve to show your face around here after what you've done."

Maura was confused but Mokuba took and squeezed her hand and hid behind her.

"It's not our fault your brat is sick in the head." Seto said.

"He is not sick in the head! I don't believe a word you say. Noah is a sweet innocent little angel. He could never hurt anyone. I don't believe he ever touched that brat."

'Poor mother she just can't see the reality. I was shocked when Noah told me what he planned to do. But what can I do, I'm afraid of what Noah will do to me if I interfered. Mother's blind she doesn't want to see the truth.'

"Believe what you want to believe. But you should face up to the reality of who Noah really is." Yami said.

"My son is fine, you are the ones that have the problem."

"Next I suppose your going to tell me that he beat himself." Seto said.

Maura gasped. 'These are the people that mistreated Mokuba!'

"The brat deserved everything he got!"

"Mother lets just go." Asana said.

"Fine, this isn't over yet." Ivera said leaving.

"Yes, it is." Seto said.

"S-Seto?" Mokuba asked still a little shook up over being near his stepmother.

"What is it kiddo?"

"W-What was they eating?"

"It looked like a Chili Cheese Dog and French fries."

"C-can we get some?" Mokuba asked.

"But we just had lunch." Yami said.

"That was two hours ago." Maura said.

"You two?" Seto asked.

"What?" Maura asked.

"Well they are growing kids, Seto."

Seto shook his head. "Come on, let's go feed these two."


	40. Chapter 172

As Seto watched Mokuba eat he couldn't understand what the kid saw in them. He was getting nauseous just looking at it. He could only assume since the boy loved chilidogs that it was his fear being near his stepmother and all the junk that they pilled on top of theirs like peppers, onions and Seto didn't want to think of what all, was the reason the kid didn't realize what it was.

"Seto?" Mokuba asked breaking into Seto's thoughts.

"Hmm…" Seto looked over and could see the kid was blushing. Whatever it was he wanted he was obviously shy about asking for it.

"Well…"

"Tell me." Seto said softly.

"C-can I get another?" Mokuba asked but quickly ducked his head. He had been scared to death to even venture to ask for seconds. But he was still hungry and Seto had told him once that anytime he was hungry to tell him.

Seto blinked. "After all that, you want another one?"

Mokuba just bit his lip to keep from crying afraid Seto was upset.

Seto was far from upset. He just sighed. It amazed him that the kid was like a bottomless pit at times. As he dug into his pocket for some money, he leaned over and kissed his head. "You're a regular bottomless pit kid…but in a good way." Seto quickly added sensing the kid was afraid he was in trouble. "Here, you think you can handle telling them you want an extra long chili cheese dog by yourself?"

Mokuba looked up surprised. "R-really?"

"Go on. Call if you need us." Seto said handing the boy some money.

Mokuba smiled and leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Thank you big brother."

"Mokuba." Yami said. Mokuba looked over as Yami handed him his glass. "You think you could get me some more soda too."

Mokuba beamed with pride. He was being trusted to do so much all by himself. He quickly nodded and took the glass and left to get into line.

"Seto you think it's a good idea to let him go alone?"

"Why not? He's within calling distance if he needs us and you saw the way he looked when we told him we trusted him."

"Yes, he looked so happy, to be able to do it on his own." Yami said.

"You want me to go help him?" Maura asked.

"No, let him call if he needs help." Seto said.

"Seto's right. Mokuba wants to feel more grown up and if you went over there…"

"It'd be like telling him he's just a little kid and we don't trust him to do something on his own."

"Exactly." Yami said.

Seto was nervous about the boy doing something alone but he wasn't that far away and the boy was ecstatic when he was told he could go do something like that alone.

A few minutes later Mokuba returned and handed Yami his drink then sat his food down and handed Seto his change.

"Did you get everything all right?" Seto asked.

"Y-yeah, thanks a lot big brother." Mokuba said sitting down next to Seto.

"Mokuba what did we discuss when it came to your being hungry?" Seto asked.

"N-not to be afraid to ask."

"Mokuba, didn't you think Seto and I were serious about that?" Yami asked.

"Y-yes…"

Seto sensed the hesitation in his voice and hugged the boy tight and kissed his head. "We're only teasing when we tell you, your a little bottomless pit." Seto said poking the kid in the stomach and watching him squirm and laugh.

"Seto's right, we're got to fatten you up more."

Mokuba smiled and giggled when Seto poked him again.

"Mokuba we want you to eat till your full, no matter what, you tell us if you're still hungry, all right? Yami asked.

Mokuba nodded. "I p-promise big brother."

Seto lightly swatted his bottom on the side. "Eat up, kiddo and we'll go see what shows or something we can do."

"Okay big brother."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

At the same time, Mokuba's stepmother was anything but happy.

"How dare he insult my little Noah like that!" Ivera said.

"Mother in case you haven't noticed Noah's not a little kid anymore."

"He wouldn't hurt a fly!"

"Mother he told me flat out that he wasn't going to rape Mokuba, but have sex with him."

"What did you call him?" Ivera asked angrily.

Asana quickly covered her mouth. Mokuba had kept telling her his new name and for some reason she said it without thinking.

"You're betraying your own family now!"

"N-no, that's not it mother, that's not it at all. Listen to me."

"So, what you can be like them and tell me more lies!"

"There not lies mother! Noah did it. He told me that he plans to have sex with him. Mother he's 10, do you really think he wants to have sex with Noah?"

"Noah would never do such a thing, he too young to have those kinds of thoughts and feelings. Besides even if he were why would he want to do it with him! He'd find a nice young lady and they'd settle down and get married and have little grandchildren for me." Ivera said daydreaming.

Asana sighed. 'I wish my mother wasn't so blind and stupid when it comes to Noah. Why can't she see he's not 5 anymore?'

"You young lady are grounded and will start all of JJ's old chores. You know I should have thought of that. If I had told JJ, just how bad our new stable hand is doing, I'm sure he'd be more than happy to come home and work. Maybe even do the cooking and cleaning again once we tell how awful everyone we've hired is doing."

"Forget it, I'm not doing it. What makes you think he'd come back just because of that?"

"Let's go ask him." Ivera said turning to go back over to where Mokuba and the others were.

"You'll be going alone." Asana said.

"What?"

"You heard me mother. Just because you don't want to open your eyes and see the truth, the reality behind Noah, doesn't mean that I have to be just as stupid! As for Mokuba, he has a wonderful life where people actually love and care for him." Asana said. "I did a little but not as much as I should have." She added quietly.

"So, that's why I'd find fruit missing. I wondered about that. I didn't think JJ had enough courage to steal the food. I'm ashamed of you Asana. I thought you were stronger than that. I should have known when Marine told me you'd defend him when they tried to blame him for their bad deeds. I knew you were just like your father. A weak little coward."

Asana was stunned this was the first time her mother had mentioned their father in a long time. Not to mention the first time she'd ever said she was just like him. "Maybe that's true!" Asana said crying. But at least he cared about me and JJ. That's more than I can say about you."

"I knew it. You've always been jealous that little Noah, got all the attention and you didn't."

"He's not so little anymore mother, but your just too stupid to see that."

Suddenly she was cracked in the face. "Don't you dare talk to me like that. I am not stupid."

Asana couldn't take anymore and just ran away.

"Insolent little brat. Just like her father too soft hearted for her own good. What did you do my little baby? Why are all these people being mean and saying all these cruel things about you. I know you couldn't do anything wrong. You're just an innocent little angel."


	41. Chapter 173

After the show they rode several other rides till they finally were certain they'd rode everything.

As they were walking Seto spotted something interesting. "Hey Yami, look a haunted house."

"Seto, you know I hate those things. They're never very scary. You always see its fake. Besides what difference does it make? We can't take the kids."

"Why not? I love things like that." Maura said.

"All right, then I'll put it this way I don't think it'd be good for Mokuba."

Seto sighed. "You're right. He has enough nightmares as it is, no sense in adding to them."

Mokuba then got an idea. "W-why d-don't you take Maura?"

"What?" Seto asked.

"Mokuba's right. Why not? You can take Maura and go." Yami said.

"Why don't you come with us? Is it you really don't think it'll be scary or you're afraid to be scared?"

"Taunting me won't get me in there Seto. Besides if I went with you who would look after Mokuba?"

"I'll b-be okay by myself big brother." Mokuba said.

"I'm sure you would. But we don't want to take the chance that your stepmother, Noah or someone worse might come along." Yami said.

Seto sighed. "Your right. We'd never be able to enjoy it worried about him."

"Why don't go with Maura and have fun." Yami said walking over and putting his hands on Mokuba's shoulders and squeezing them. "We'll entertain ourselves won't we kiddo." Yami said and lightly growled into the kids neck making him squirm and laugh.

"Well Seto can we?" Maura asked.

Seto realized everyone was ganging up on him. So, he conceded defeat. "All right, all right. After this we'll go look around the games area and see what's there."

"Great let's go." Maura said taking Seto hand and dragging him over to the haunted house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

When Seto and Maura left Yami and Mokuba started to walk around a little.

"Yami?"

"What's up kiddo?"

"T-there's a boat ride. Can w-we do it?"

They walked closer to check it out.

"I don't know kiddo. We don't know how long this will last and we don't wont Seto and Maura to worry when they can't find us."

Mokuba sighed. He figured he just didn't want to ride with him that he'd prefer to ride with Maura. That and he didn't feel like begging him to ride it. So, he found a guy telling peoples age, weight and height. If he was correct then you lost. But if he guessed wrong you won. He sat down on a bench to watch. Yami was afraid he was mad at him as he sat down next to him.

"Yami, when Maura g-gets back t-then can we?"

"We'll see. Seto doesn't really like boats."

Mokuba just nodded. "Okay, Yami."

"Don't I deserve big brother anymore?"

Mokuba looked up at him then hugged him. "Of c-course you do b-big brother."

Yami smiled and hugged back. Then he got to thinking about why he wouldn't call him that. Was he mad or something else? "Mokuba, you-you don't think that Maura's going to replace you in my heart do you?"

Mokuba bit his lip but said nothing.

Yami gasped and hugged the little boy tighter. "Never kiddo, never! You will always have the biggest place in my heart!" Then Yami got to thinking about what Mokuba had asked earlier about riding with Maura. Yami sighed and hugged the kid tighter. 'He must think because I said no, that I meant I only wanted to ride with her. Every ride we've ridden, I've gone with Maura and Seto's gone with him. Maybe that's why he thinks Maura's going to replace him.' Then he gently pushed the little boy away and stood up and offered his hand.

Mokuba was confused but gladly took it. He was surprised when Yami led them to get into line. "B-but you s-said we c-couldn't r-ride."

Yami squeezed his hand. "I know. But I realized that we haven't ridden any rides together."

"B-but you s-said Seto…"

"Seto can wait for us."

Mokuba decided it wasn't worth arguing over. So instead, he asked. "Y-Yami what's hot coco?"

Yami blinked he never thought he'd hear the kid ask that. "What do you say if before treatments tomorrow we sit down in front of the fireplace just the four of us and I'll have Mai make us some?"

"R-really?"

"Of course."

After the ride, Mokuba was thrilled. They had a great time. They went back to where Seto and Maura should be but didn't see them. Yami figured the line was so long that was taking them longer.

"What do say we find another ride to go on, kiddo?"

Mokuba looked up. "R-really?"

"Sure."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Maura returned just as Yami and Mokuba got off their ride. They meet up and spent most of the night there before heading home and putting the kids to bed then going to bed themselves.


	42. Chapter 174

The next morning Yami opened the curtains of Seto's room.

"Time to rise and shine Seto."

Seto grumbled a little but got out of bed.

"Come one Seto we have a lot of work to do today."

"Yeah, about that."

"What?"

"You're going to kill me."

"Tell me anyway."

"Let's skip work."

"What? But Seto…"

"Yami it seems all we do is work at times."

"I know but…"

"But what? Do you know how painful it was for me the day Mokuba found out about his swings and hugged me and told me how much he loved it only then to be told that I had more work to do? That I couldn't stay and watch him play even for a few minutes? That I couldn't stay and maybe play with him?"

"No, but I can imagine it was hard."

"Your damn right it was hard. We have not had that kid in our lives for more than 8 years! We've screwed up more than once and only been able to keep him in our lives for a few months. I say we skip work till next week and spend the rest of the week with him!"

"I don't know Seto. It'll mean little to no time at all with him next week."

"Fine, have it your way." Seto said turning to the restroom and slamming the door.

Yami sighed but as he turned to leave, he looked at Mokuba's closed door and remembered just yesterday, how he thought Maura was replacing him. "Seto."

Seto opened the door. "What now?"

Yami turned to him with a smile. "Let's go."

Seto looked at him confused. "But you just said…"

"You know there are times your worse than Mokuba." Yami said as he met Seto halfway into the room.

"What do mean by that?"

"I mean I asked him to ride something with me and because I had said no before he was arguing with me over what I had said."

Just then, Mokuba opened his door and walked out only to sigh. 'Don't those two ever stop fighting?' then he moved closer to see what it was about this time.

"He told me that he's afraid Maura going to replace him in my heart."

"He told you that?"

"Well not in so many words but you know him when he doesn't agree or disagree…"

"It means yes." Seto finished.

"Exactly so, let's go. We never really looked that hard into the games section anyway and I remember it was one of your favorite places."

"Yes, but your changing the subject. This is precisely why I didn't want that girl here!"

"Seto, I still think it'll be better for Mokuba to have a full time playmate. He already said he likes her."

"But if he's feeling left out…I don't want to risk losing him!"

Mokuba understood now they were talking about him and walked in. He then tugged on both Seto and Yami's shirts. They looked down to see Mokuba smiling up at them and his arms up.

Seto and Yami smiled and bent down and hugged the kid tightly.

"I'm n-not l-leaving Seto. T-this is m-my home. Unl-less you d-don't w-want me anymore."

At that, Seto and Yami hugged the child even tighter.

"Of course we want you, Mokuba!" Seto said.

"We will always want you, Mokuba. Never ever think that we don't!" Yami said.

"We've told you before kiddo but we'll tell you till you understand how much we love you. When you were gone, you were all we thought of. I slept with your dragon every night." Seto said.

Mokuba giggled. "Y-you did."

"Yes, he did. We both felt lost and alone, I didn't lie when I told you, you made us a family. When you left we fell apart. We need you probably more than you need us."

Mokuba hugged them both tighter. Yes, this is his home and he can't forget that ever.

Seto and Yami were both surprised at how well the kid adjusted to going from slave no one gave a damn about to a non-working well loved little kid, always being independent never depending on anyone then starting to depend on them. Yami figured it was because this is what the kid always wanted, someone to care enough about him to take care of him and look after him.

"Okay kid, go get ready to go." Yami said.

Mokuba pulled back. "R-ready to go where?"

"Yami and I have talked it over and we're taking the rest of the week off to spend with you. We're going back to the fair." Seto said.

"R-really…s-so c-can I…"

Yami sighed. "Yes, you can ride it. I'll even do it with you."

At that, Mokuba brightened up. "R-really? P-promise!"

Yami closed his eyes sighing, "Yes, I promise."

Mokuba squealed and hugged him super tight.

Yami didn't have to hear what he kid was going to ask to know he was going to ask to ride his favorite ride. Though he and Seto could never figure out what he saw in it. He made an internal promise to ride more rides with Mokuba. Of course, he knows Seto's going to protest a little over having to ride with Maura.

"Go on hurry up and get ready." Yami said nearly choking to death.

Mokuba let up and turned to leave.

Seto looked at Yami and smiled thinking he was a softy when suddenly he was tackled to the floor.

Yami had to stifle a giggle.

Seto was slightly winded but hugged the kid back. "Okay kid, go on. Go get ready." Seto said patting his back.

Mokuba giggled got up and ran out the door.

Seto sat up, "That kid gets stronger everyday."

"Yeah, I know." Yami said smiling. "He's getting bigger, too. Someday he'll be as tall as you."

"I doubt that."

"You never know." Yami said getting up to leave.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba walked outside and spotted Maura and ran over to her.

"M-Maura w-we're g-going back to the f-fair!"

"What?"

Just then, Yami walked out.

"What's he talking about?" Maura asked.

"What did he say?" Yami asked.

"Something about the fair."

"Seto and I decided to take more time off and spend the rest of the week with you."

"Really?"

Yami nodded. "Get ready to go, you too Mokuba."

Soon both kids took off to go get ready.


	43. Chapter 175

They got to the fair and were soon greeted by Ren and Nydia.

"Hi, I didn't think you were coming today." Ren said

"Change in plans." Maura said.

"Oh, that's great. This is my cousin Nydia."

"Hi, it's nice to meet you." Nydia said.

"Nice to meet you too. I'm Maura; this is my little brother Mokuba. Theses are my big brothers Yami and Seto."

"Hey, why don't you come play with us." Nydia said.

"Yeah, I know this place like the back of my hand. I can show you lots of cool stuff most people don't get to see." Ren said.

"Can I big brother?" Maura asked.

Yami looked at Seto.

"Don't look at me. She's your kid."

Yami wasn't surprised really. He knew this is how Seto felt about Maura. "All right, but be very careful."

"I will big brother, promise!"

Yami then looked down at Mokuba. "Do you want to go with them?"

Seto couldn't believe Yami was asking him. After all the whole reason for coming was to spend more time with Mokuba.

Mokuba shook his head no and squeezed Seto's hand. "I w-want to stay with you." Mokuba could sense that Seto tensed up at being asked, but that wasn't the only reason he said no. As much as it might have been fun to play with some new friends, he also knew that he didn't get to spend much time with his big brothers. They were taking off work to be here with him. He wanted to spend more time with them and now was the perfect chance.

Yami had a rock he was going to add to his collection in his pocket. He got it out and concentrated on it. Then he handed it to Maura. "If you need me hold this and call for me."

Maura took the rock. "Okay big brother."

"Here's $20. Don't spend it all if you can get out of it." Yami said.

"I wont, I promise."

"She wont need it for food." Nydia said.

"Nydia's right. We can get food for free." Ren said.

"All right. But be very careful." Yami said.

Maura nodded. "I will I promise."

Maura then walked away with her new friends.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"What was all that about?" Nydia asked.

"Yeah, what's he so afraid of?" Ren asked.

Maura knew that she shouldn't tell everything about her life. Besides, she didn't want to scare or worry her new friends by telling them about the people who have tried to kill her in the past. "He's just over-protective."

"Yeah, I know the feeling." Nydia said.

"No, kidding. I'm surprised our parents let us rome free in the fair." Ren said.

"We know how you feel. I'm surprised they let you come with us then." Nydia said.

"Yeah, I am too really." Maura did think it was strange since this was supposed to be a family outing. But then she figured they just wanted some alone time with Mokuba. She wasn't going to argue. She'd never had real friends before. It'd be nice to learn what it's like.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami bent down next to Mokuba. "You sure you don't want to go with them? We won't be mad."

Seto wanted to strangle Yami. It was almost like he was trying to force Mokuba to go when the last thing he wanted was for the kid to go with them.

Mokuba shook his head. "I-it m-might be fun. B-but I w-want to spend time with you. B-besides y-you promised to ride my favorite ride with me."

"Stop it, Yami. You heard him you made a promise."

Yami stood up and glared at him. "If he'd prefer to go play with those kids, I say let him do it. There's always tomorrow."

"Yes, then tomorrow you'd say the same thing. I thought you wanted this time as much as I do? Or did you just prefer your little girl."

Mokuba knew fighting was normal but right now he wasn't in the mood to deal with them fighting. Especially over what he wants, he'd already told them what he wants. Why couldn't they just accept it and leave it alone. "S-STOP IT!" Mokuba finally yelled.

Seto and Yami looked at him in surprise. He'd never yelled at them before.

"S-stop f-f-f-I-I-g-g-g-h-ht-t-ting. I t-t-told y-y-you…" Mokuba was crying and having trouble breathing. The more he was upset the less he could speak because his stuttering was so severe. He'd gotten a lot better in normal speaking but when he was upset it became more difficult.

Seto bent down next to him. "Calm down." Seto said.

"You know it's harder for you to talk when you're upset." Yami said bending down next to him.

"Well perhaps if you two would listen to him instead of fighting you wouldn't have upset him so much."

Seto and Yami stood up and turned around and were surprised to see Samantha.

"Samantha, I didn't expect to see you here." Seto said.

"With the kids not in school I thought I might as well check out the fair. I'm glad I did. Seto you of all people know Mokuba gets upset easily. And yet here the two of you are arguing and fighting." Samantha said making Seto and Yami feel worse than they already did for upsetting him. Samantha ignored them both and walked over and hugged the little boy and calmed him down. "You feel better now."

Mokuba sniffed rubbed his eyes and nodded giving a slight smile.

"Now, let's hear you say yes. Take it slowly."

Mokuba understood she was worried about him and getting him to say it was her way or confirming that.

"I'm okay, now. T-thank you."

"You're very welcome sweetheart." Samantha said and then stood and turned back to Seto and Yami. "Now, I was volunteered to help watch over some of the town children here. I was on my way there. Now can I trust you two to stop fighting so badly and not upset him more or should I stick around."

Though Yami didn't like one of Seto's girlfriends bossing him around, he couldn't deny that it was their fault that Mokuba got that bad. They'd never seen him to the point that he couldn't breathe before. He simply nodded to Samantha's question. He didn't want to upset Mokuba that badly again.

Seto too nodded but said, "We didn't mean to upset him that badly. We…we were just…"

"Just fighting over him. I may not have heard the entire conversation but I heard enough. Now instead of fighting over him why not just take him and have a good time together as a family. Speaking of which where's Maura?"

"Oh, she and Mokuba made a new friend yesterday and she and her cousin asked Maura to spend the day with them. She asked if she could and that was partly what we were fighting over. Mokuba said he wanted to stay here but I wasn't sure if he was saying that to make us happy or if he really wanted to go with them." Yami said.

"Fine." Samantha said. Then she bent down next to Mokuba again. "Now, where do you honestly want to be?"

"W-with Seto and Yami. M-maybe I'd have f-fun with the g-girls but I w-want to spend t-time with them. T-their not w-working today, t-their here to p-play with me."

"And their here playing with you is what would make you happy?"

Mokuba nodded.

Samantha stood up and pushed the boy forward. "I'd say that should stop your fighting. He honestly wants to stay with you. Can you handle that or do you need me to stay and referee?"

"We can handle it. I'm sorry, you had to get involved with this." Seto said.

"I don't mind Seto. I want to help. But I also don't like seeing Mokuba upset for no reason."

"It wont happen again, I promise. We…we'll…" Yami sighed. "We may not be able to stop fighting completely but we're going to try not to do anything to upset him again." Yami said.

"Good, see that you don't." Samantha said.

"I'll be around, Mokuba. If you need me you just find me and tell me all right."

"Okay, Samantha, t-thank you."

"You're very welcome. Goodbye Master Yami. I hope to see you soon, Seto."

"Yeah, I'm sorry. But I've been so busy with work and my family…"

"I understand Seto. But I do hope we can get together again sometime this week."

"I don't know, I'll have to check my schedule."

"You do that. Good bye." Samantha said leaving.

"Bye." Seto said.


	44. Chapter 176

Well truth be told guys I gotten a little brain dead and never gave it a thought on how far to take Seto and Samantha's relationship. I'd never be offened by something like that Daimond.

* * *

Mentions of rape.

xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x

Maura's new friends were showing her around.

"Come on in here." Ren said.

"But the sign says employees only." Maura said.

"Forget the sign. Come on." Nydia said.

"Ren, Nydia. What do you think your doing?" A woman asked.

"We're showing our new friend around, Aunt Susan." Nydia said.

"Yeah inside and out." Ren said.

"Be careful if your father finds out your running around back stage and bringing others with you…"

"He'll what? Ground me? Why cause I wanted to show a new friend around. I think he should be happy I was even able to make a friend. I'm never allowed out of the fair and usually get into trouble for being on the fair grounds without someone up under me."

"They only want to keep you safe. And you know he doesn't like you playing back stage."

"Yeah, yeah, but its way too crowded to play up out there." Nydia said.

"Well be careful." Susan said.

"We will don't worry." Ren said.

Maura now began to wonder if it had been such a good idea to come with them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto, Yami and Mokuba walked around till they got to Mokuba's favorite.

Mokuba got an idea. "S-Seto."

"What's up, kiddo?"

"W-why not ride with us? I'm s-sure there's enough room."

"I don't know, Mokuba."

"P-Please?"

"Come one, Seto. Ride with us or are you afraid of it?"

"I am not afraid!" Seto yelled.

Mokuba sighed. He could sense this was going to lead to another fight. It usually starts this way. They fight over one subject only to turn around and start in on another one. Since yelling at them last time only served to upset himself more than it did them, he didn't bother. Yeah they stopped fighting to see about him but that obviously hadn't taught them anything. He walked away and sat on a bench to watch the ride. After a few minutes, he looked over and though he couldn't hear clearly what they were arguing about he heard Maura's name mentioned. He debated upon whether just to go ahead and ride or not. He decided against it. His heart wasn't in it. It wouldn't be any fun. Since he didn't know of a way to stop the fighting short of kicking and screaming which he really didn't want to do. He decided to go see if he could find Samantha or Maura.

As he was walking, his eyes lit up with joy seeing Ryo! He didn't like it that he was with Shizuka but at this point he was willing to deal with her, anything to get away from Seto and Yami's fighting. Just then, someone ran into him.

"Excuse me little one, I didn't see you."

Mokuba looked up and remembered him. It was the same man that he'd run into at the antiques store. Though now that he got a good look at the man something else snapped in his head. He knew him but how and where was the question.

"Well JJ, I see your doing well."

Now he had Mokuba's attention. Few people outside his family ever bothered to learn his name. Now it was really bugging him as to who this man was. He remembered that he thought it was strange at the antiques store when the man said he knew his old name.

"You don't remember me do you little one?"

"I'm n-not sure."

"Well you were very little at the time." Mr. Hermàn said. Then he ran his hand down Mokuba's face.

Mokuba whimpered suddenly it all came rushing back.

Flashback

"Noah, I have to go out for a while. Mr. Hermàn here has graciously volunteered to look after you."

"Mother I'm 12! I don't need a babysitter. I can handle looking after this place and taking care of JJ!"

"Noah, you know how I feel about leaving you alone. Now I'll be back before dark. Thank you again. Mr. Hermàn."

"Royden, please. It will be my pleasure to watch them again."

"Well thank you again. You be good Noah, you too JJ." Ivera said then left.

Noah didn't like this man at all. It's not the first time he's been there and Noah hated what the man did to him every time. He tried to tell his mother once but she only yelled at him for making up stories. Since then, he didn't bother.

"Well now that your mothers gone, how about we go upstairs and have a little fun."

Noah hated his kind of fun. "Why do you always do me? Hurt me? Why not JJ?"

Mr. Hermàn walked over to JJ who began to whimper and gulped as the man caressed the little boys face. "Well if I have time when we're through I may teach him a few things. Then the man bent down and kissed him. JJ was crying terrified. "Hmm…I may cut our sessions short Noah. I think JJ is ready. I was holding off because I felt he was too young to take me inside him."

"Too young!" Noah screamed. "I was younger than he is when you first raped me!"

At that, Mr. Hermàn's anger swelled up and he slapped the kid across the face. "How many times do I have to tell you before it sinks in? It's not rape! I do everything I can to please you and you show no gratitude at all. I'm as gentle as I can be with you. It is all consensual! But if there's time, I will try JJ. I'm sure he'll be wonderfully tight!"

"Why not just do him now?"

"Because you need to be taught a lesson. Now go to your room and get out of those clothes and wait for me now!"

Noah glared at him and then ran upstairs.

Mr. Hermàn then turned to JJ. He then ran his hands over JJ's body. "Now, you be good JJ. I promise I will make your first time as painless as possible, unless you betray me and disappear. Then when I find you I will make sure its a painful as it can get! Understand me?"

JJ just whimpered and nodded. He didn't understand a word the man said or what he meant by it but he knew he didn't like it.

"Good." Mr. Hermàn said getting up and going up upstairs to Noah's room.

JJ just sat there whimpering. Then a few minutes later he heard screams coming from Noah's room. He knew he shouldn't but he carefully made his way upstairs and he peaked into Noah's room. He saw the man on top of Noah moving about but he couldn't hardly tell what he was really doing. But then again he felt he didn't want to know from the way Noah was screaming. He quickly turned and ran back downstairs into his room.

Mr. Hermàn continued to 'pleasure' Noah. He got lost in himself. Before he realized it, he heard Ivera returning home. He quickly got dressed but silently cussed under his breath. 'I'll have to wait till next time to try JJ. I hate it when she returns so early. I barley get time to clean the brat up. I was so upset at Noah I failed to stop from overdoing it! Whenever I over do it I always end up passing out.'

He quickly looked at Noah who came too with Mr. Hermàn's moving on the bed to get up so fast. "You'll have to clean yourself up this time. I didn't expect your mother to return so soon. You know what I'll do to you next time if I find out you told!"

"You don't have to worry about that. I did tell her." Noah said turning his head to look out the window.

"Really and what did she say?"

"She didn't believe me."

"Good, now get dressed."

"Just how do you expect me to do that?"

"We've been through this many times dear Noah. You can handle it. If not I could tell your mother your sick and send her or JJ up here to help."

At that, Noah sat up only to wince and fall back. "N-No! Mom will only think I'm getting sick and stick me in the hospital so those idiot doctors can poke and prod me."

"Then I'll expect you downstairs soon."

"No, just tell her that I went to bed early."

Mr. Hermàn just shrugged and went downstairs. "Ivera, your home early."

"Yes, the meeting at the club ended early. Where's Noah?"

"He went to bed early, he asked to be alone."

"Oh, is he feeling alright, is he okay?"

"He's fine. Trust me he's just fine." Mr. Hermàn said with a strange smile.

"Oh, where's JJ?"

"I don't know, I was staying near Noah in case he needed me. I assume he's in his room. Would you like me to check on him?"

"Would you mind, I appreciate your taking such good care of Noah."

"Believe me it's my pleasure." Mr. Hermàn said going downstairs.

JJ hearing the door open froze. 'No! He's coming for me!' He quickly ran and hid under the stairs. 'I don't care what kind of beating I get for this.'

Mr. Hermàn searched till he found him. "Well now JJ, it seems you've been a very naughty boy. Remember my promise? I plan to keep it now!" however just as he pulled his zipper down he heard…

"Did you find him yet, Royden?"

Mr. Hermàn started slightly cussing. "Another time, kid!" he whispered. "Yes, the little pest is hiding under the stairs." Then he started back up the stairs wishing she hadn't disturbed him!

End flashback

Mokuba couldn't believe he would run into him of all people. He couldn't believe it!

"Well JJ, I still have a promise to keep. Do you remember?"

Mokuba frowned and shook his head. He barely remembered his dark form looming over him. The only thing he really remembered clearly was Noah's screams and him on top of him.

The man put his hands on his upper arms near his shoulders behind him and whispered in his ear "Let me remind you."


	45. Chapter 177

I made an open discussion form for anyone who wishes to discuss the story or ask questions on it.

* * *

Mr. Hermàn then started to lead Mokuba away. Mokuba was shaking with fear. He didn't want to do anything with this man. He remembered a little of what all he did to Noah and he knew what all Noah did to him and a little on what he was planning to do. The last thing he wanted was this man to touch him!

Mokuba remembered what happened in the past whenever he was in trouble. He gripped his necklace tightly. 'Big brother, help me, please!' Mokuba could only hope it would work. Yeah he could fight him but they were in public and technically the man wasn't doing anything to him. If anyone saw what would they think? The only thing Mokuba could think of was they'd think he was picking on an old man. Though few knew, he was related to Seto and Yami he didn't want to take the chance. Plus he didn't know what the man was capable of. He also had his doubts on whether or not if this man were to claim that he was his son or grandson or who knows what else, that he'd be able to speak up and tell different. With his stuttering, he had some major doubts on it and whether anyone would believe him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami froze hearing Mokuba cry out. He started looking around and panicked when he didn't see him.

Seto was confused as to what the problem was. Then he too started to look to see what Yami's problem was. His eyes went wide realizing Mokuba was gone! "How did you know he was missing?"

"He can call to me from his necklace. I'm not sure how or why but I can hear him call out."

"Can you find him?"

"We don't have time for the locator spell we'll just have to split up and look for him." Yami said taking off.

"Some all powerful wizard he turned out to be." Seto said shaking his head and taking off in the opposite direction.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami looked around and spotted a man holding Mokuba tightly. He didn't know him but he knew he must mean trouble if he had Mokuba. He ran over and stopped in front of them. Mokuba took no notice of the person cause his head was down.

"Where are you taking him?" Yami asked.

Hearing a beloved voice Mokuba's head snapped up and he smiled brightly wishing this man would release him so that Yami could hold him.

"He's my grandson and he's being bad. I was going to take him home."

Well that was what Mokuba thought he'd say.

"Really. That's funny because he belongs to me. If you will look around his neck, you will see a baby dragon necklace it connects to mine. So if you'd be so kind as to remove your hands from my little brother I'd appreciate it." Yami said. 'If you don't I've learned a few new tricks on teleporting that I can easily do. This time without the risk or fear of putting Mokuba in danger.'

"My apologies, my eye sights not so good and he didn't give a word of protest so I assumed I was correct. Can the child speak?"

Yami wasn't entirely buying it. He couldn't believe Mokuba would willing go with this man. But then again he couldn't be sure. After all those years with Noah and his family beating on him and forcing him to do as they pleased, he had often wondered if Mokuba would fight back against someone new. Though he hoped, he would after hearing how he fought Noah. But then he also remembered after Noah forced Mokuba into oral sex how Noah had told him Mokuba didn't bother to fight back. That actually worried Yami a little. Now he would have to fight even harder with Seto to let Mokuba take judo lessons with Maura. He still hadn't found an instructor yet but he'd find one eventually.

"Yes and I am surprised he didn't protest."

Mokuba swallowed he wished he could tell him he did protest he did fight. But the truth was he was too frightened to do much of anything. He lowered his head away from Yami afraid he'd be angry with him for not fighting back.

Mr. Hermàn unlike Noah wasn't going to fight and protest over Mokuba. He simply pushed the child forward. My apologies I didn't realize he wasn't my grandson. Well I'll be leaving now. My wife BB will be angry at me for being so late." Mr. Hermàn said making a quick exit, which he was only slowed down by his cane.

The summer Noah turned 13 Mr. Hermàn was no longer called upon to baby-sit. Ivera had finally been convinced by Noah to allow him to stay home alone or with JJ. She didn't like it but she also knew that JJ understood the consequences of not telling her if something happened to Noah. They didn't have a phone though she would love to have one. She couldn't afford to have one. She was a seamstress that worked from home and it didn't pay enough. So, Mr. Hermàn had to find a way to relive himself. He had tried to catch JJ but he was too smart for him and refused to go near him. Noah of course no longer having the man in his house and not having to listen to him refused to allow the man to touch him again. He met BB in town once and so after a short month dating period they were married. Though she was a nagging bitch in his opinion he put up with her since no one else wanted her or him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Yami was satisfied when the man left and bent down. "Why didn't you fight back? Why did you run off?"

Mokuba sniffed and said, "Y-you and s-Seto w-were f-fighting again. Y-you w-wouldn't s-stop. T-this w-was s-suppose to b-be a f-fun d-day b-but all y-your d-doing is arguing!"

Yami sighed. "I'm sorry, I promise Seto and I wont fight anymore."

Mokuba shook his no in disbelief.

Yami sighed he knew why the kid was shaking his head. "Fine, I promise we won't fight that much in front of you. Especially when we're suppose to be playing with you. Now answer my first question. Why didn't you fight back?"

At that, Mokuba started crying even more.

Yami picked the kid up and rocked him a little. "Its all right sweetheart its okay. You're not in trouble. You can tell me later." Yami decided he'd better locate Seto before he went mad.

"B-big brother?"

"What is it Mokuba?"

"W-will you t-tighten your g-grip on me?"

Yami thought that was an odd request. He had a fairly tight hold on him already. The way Mokuba squirmed a little and tighten his grip on his shirt he tightened his around his waist. He figured it was just his way of wanting more comfort.

Finally, Yami spots him. "Seto!"

Seto turned and ran over as Yami much to Mokuba displeasure put him down. Yami turned the kid around and his arms went up immediately when he saw Seto. Seto scooped the child up into his arms and squeezed him tight. "Where have you been?"

"He ran off because of our fighting. I promised him we wouldn't fight around him as much." Yami told him.

"I'm sorry, Mokuba. I am so sorry! We will keep that promise. But if we don't…" Seto smiled. "You're welcome to kick us."

"Seto!" Yami said.

"Well if it'll get our attention back on to him rather than fighting what do you suggest?"

"Your right. Come on let's sit down and talk."

Seto nodded and sat down pulling Mokuba down despite his protest and set him on his lap.

"I found him walking away with some weird looking old man. I don't understand it though. Mokuba could have easily broken away from this man and gotten away before the man could even lay a finger on him. But even though the man had a tight grip on his arm, he wasn't fighting back. I'm afraid Noah may have broken his spirit to the point that he refuses to fight back anymore Seto."

"But that doesn't make sense. Maura said that Mokuba was fighting back against Leichter when he tried to force them to go with him."

Yami thought about that. "MMM…Yes you're right. Then I'm totally confused."

"Mokuba why didn't you fight back?" Seto asked.

"I w-was s-scared."

"Of what?"

"Of w-what he m-might d-do f-for r-revenge."

Seto and Yami blinked at that.

"You know him?" Yami asked.

"I d-don't remember h-his n-name b-but…"

"But what?" Seto asked.

"B-but he u-use t-to r-rape…"

"He raped you!" Seto asked cutting him off.

"Seto let him finish. Besides if he had he'd have known what Noah was going to do." Then a thought stuck him. "Mokuba did this man rape Noah?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Tell us what happened."

Mokuba sighed and began to tell everything he remembered.


	46. Chapter 178

"Well I guess that explains a little on what turned Noah into the monster he is." Yami said.

"That's no excuse for trying to take it out on little Mokuba. Just because that bastard raped him is no reason he should try to do the same thing to Mokuba." Seto said.

"That's true. However I have read in a book that it's not unusual for them to turn around and do it to others."

"But why Mokuba? He has a sister? Not that I'd wish that on anyone." Seto said.

"Perhaps it was he felt Mokuba was an easier target and one that wouldn't attract attention from his mother. But it is strange if he did it more than once why did Noah not protest or tell his mother?" Yami wondered.

"N-Noah d-did tell her."

"What?" Seto asked.

"N-Noah d-did tell her. S-she s-said he was m-making it up."

"That explains why he didn't tell you what Noah was doing to him Seto. That's the reason when we asked if he was afraid you wouldn't believe him he said yes. Noah told his mother what that man was doing to him…"

"So, he assumed that because when Noah told and he wasn't believed that when it came to telling someone what happened he wouldn't be believed. I still wish you had told me Mokuba. I understand now why you didn't. You didn't think I'd believe you. Trust me, little one I would have believed you!" Seto said squeezing him and kissing his head.

"From what I've seen of Noah's mother I can't believe she didn't."

"Mokuba did this happen more than once?" Seto asked.

Mokuba nodded. "O-over a y-year."

"Did he ever touch you?" Yami asked.

Mokuba looked down not answering.

"Mokuba answer Yami's question."

"H-He did l-like Noah. Just t-touched and r-rubbed me. N-Noah s-sometimes c-complained that h-he'd d-do him b-but not m-me. H-he t-told him it w-was because I w-was too l-little. B-but Noah s-said he d-did h-him when he w-was my age."

"What d-did the man say to that?"

"T-the l-last time h-he said he w-would c-cut his time with Noah s-short. That h-he would try me."

"So, why didn't he?" Yami asked.

"N-Noah k-kept arguing t-that he should only d-do me. T-The man got angry. He y-yelled at Noah for arguing with him. He t-told me if I w-was missing when he came back I'd b-be in trouble. I s-saw a l-little of w-what he w-was doing to Noah but I didn't unders-stand it or like it so I r-ran to m-my room. L-later my s-stepmother came home."

"What did she do?" Seto asked.

"I d-don't know. I w-was in my room. I only k-knew she was home b-because I had m-my door open. I c-closed it w-when I heard her. A f-few minutes later I h-heard the d-door upstairs open. I h-hid. I w-was afraid he w-was coming for me. W-when he f-found m-me h-he unz-zipped his pants."

"What happened?" Yami asked. "He didn't make you do anything did he?"

Mokuba shook his head. "N-No, m-my stepmother c-called then and h-he s-said he'd b-be back an-nother t-time."

Seto sighed then he looked around. "What do say you go ride the pony rides? Yami and I will watch."

Mokuba nodded and got up and ran to get into line.

"Seto your thinking of something what is it?" Yami asked.

"I just find it strange that from what we've seen in Noah's mother that she wouldn't believe Noah when he tells her something."

"You think she knew what the man was doing to him?"

"If not she was either blind, stupid or just didn't want to see it."

"It does seem strange that she'd allow this man to continue to come around after what Noah said."

"I was thinking about that too."

"What did you come up with?"

"That group that she belongs to. It's very exclusive and from what I've heard extremely hard to get into. Her family was shunned because her husband was killed with my father…sorry our father."

"It's all right, Seto. I still have trouble adjusting to that. What does her family being shunned have to do with anything?"

"Well think about it. Her family being shunned, this club is very exclusive. So, how did someone like that get into this exclusive club?"

"Now that you mention it I have heard rumors about that club, you have to know someone and even then it's extremely difficult to pass the test to get in. It is curious to how she got in. You don't think that she gave Noah to this man to get in to that club do you?"

"You have a better explanation? She didn't strike me as the type to just ignore Noah when he tells her something. Especially if it went on as long as Mokuba said it did."

"But why, Noah? Why not Mokuba? Not that I'd want the kid to go through it but it just seemed like they didn't care what happened to him. So, why did she allow Noah, instead of forcing Mokuba?" Yami asked.

"We don't know that's what happened, but how else is it explained. As for Mokuba, that is an interesting question. My question is how is it this man is so connected to that club to get her in? She's also very high up in this club according to that necklace she wears. Maybe this man insisted on Noah in exchange for getting her into this club. It's the only reason I can think of."

"I can't believe she'd sell her son just to get into this stupid club."

"Yami, this is the same bitch that beat Mokuba for playing with toys."

Before Yami could respond, Mokuba came running up.

"Did you have fun, kiddo?"

Mokuba nodded.

"Come on let's go." Seto said taking Mokuba's hand.

They then went and they both much to their displeasure agreed to ride Mokuba's favorite ride with him. Then they went to a show where if you bought the balloons and felt like it you could throw it at the performers. Seto and Yami not only let Mokuba do it, but encouraged him to do it. Mokuba even gave each of them a balloon to do it. They had skipped it before due to other shows at the same time. Then Mokuba wanted to see an underground show. They thought it was odd being in a place called the mud pit. It turned out there was a good reason to skip it the first time. It was a mud show. They sometimes threw mud and it got on the audience. Seto and Yami just happened that they were far enough away that they avoided getting only a small spot of mud on them.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

"Hello Birds nest."

"Oh hi, Aunt Anna." Ren said.

"Birds nest?" Maura questioned.

"My aunt thinks it's cute. Even though we hate it. My names Ren so my aunt thinks of the bird and Nydia's name means nest so she likes to put them together."

"Oh, better than mine it means bitter."

"I can see how I wouldn't tell anyone." Nydia said.

"Your father wants to see you. And you Nydia, your mother wants to see you."

"Okay. Nydia why don't you take Maura and help her find her family while I see what my father wants." Ren said.

"Okay, come on." Nydia said.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After the show, Seto and Yami with Mokuba holding their hands walked around and found a dartboard with balloons on it. As they were waiting their turn Maura showed up.

"Hi." Maura said.

"Maura I thought you were playing with your new friends." Yami said.

"I was but then they had to leave."

"Well you're just in time to see me beat Seto."

"Oh you think you can beat me do you?"

Yami smirked, "Yes as a matter of fact I do."

"Then bring it on."

You get five throws. Yami threw it and hit dead center once and then hit the outside center once, then one notch outside center. The last two were well outside. He hit all but two balloons.

"That was very good." The man said. "Now who gets the prize?" He asked looking at Mokuba and Maura.

"Maura, you chose this round then next game Mokuba gets to chose."

"Okay, big brother. I want the horse."

"Excellent. Here you are, young lady."

Maura took it and hugged it. "Thanks big brother."

Seto didn't like it but didn't argue. His turn came up and he hit dead center twice and two outside and one on the way outside. He got all the balloons.

"That's excellent young man. So little one what do you want?"

Mokuba looked and pointed. "I w-want t-the u-unic-corn."

The man took it off the shelf and handed it to him.

They moved on and played several other games. Seto did against his better judgment and Yami's nagging gave a prize to Maura. They did 6 games. They alternated, so that each kid got a prize.

Then they came upon a new game of cards. Seto had seen Duel Monsters played by the knights but never really played. First, he rarely had time and second Yami refused to play with him and no one else he ever got to play with him would actually play. They'd start out but always let him win. Being that he was the king, they didn't want to risk angering him if he lost.

Being that he rarely played, he did pretty good. He beat 6 opponents, despite the man who ran the post's objections he quit. Yami had gotten them drinks and fries while Seto played. Seto came down and looked over at all the items there. He was allowed 6 since that's the number of opponents he beat. He chose two necklaces one a dark magician girl and gave it to Maura. Then one that connected it was paladin of white dragon for Mokuba. Then got a star bracelet that was divided in half and much to his surprise gave one half to Yami and the other half to Maura. Then let the kids pick out two more.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x

A/N: The shows mentioned above may sound extremely strange but they are real shows. I went to Scarborough Faire Renaissance Festival in Waxahachie, Texas. It didn't take as long to get there from where I live in a town between Dallas and Forth Worth. But everything fun to do cost extra over and above the about 20 bucks to get in! Everything else was $2-5 more to do. The shows were free but then they begged for money afterward.


	47. Chapter 179

Asana lay in her bed. She'd been crying a lot. She called Marine to tell her what happened. She instantly regretted it. She had forgotten how much her older sister was like their mother. She didn't believe her. She had a picture of when her parents were young. They looked so happy. Things didn't really start going down hill till Noah was diagnosed with elinoreus. After that, they started fighting over how to treat him. Even though they were told their wasn't a cure their mother refused to give up! Since then, she'd been overly protective of Noah.

But then she never knew what happened but when Mr. Hermàn's wife died it was like he went over the edge. She only knew that cause he was over at their house all the time. She remembered many times when her parents left to take Noah to a new doctor or someone who claimed they could heal that they'd leave her and Marine home alone with him. She remembered once when she was 7 something happened. Her memories were faint but she remembered he did something to her that she didn't like and told her sister. Of course, that's when she first realized how much like her mother she was like. He never really stopped in fact it only increased when their father died. She wasn't sure if the man ever touched Marine but she had a feeling the answer was no. She wondered if that's what drew her to be so close to Noah. She knew what the man was doing to him. She was there the day Noah told his mother. She never told Noah nor her mother. Her own sister didn't believe, why would her mother. But she did try to stick up for Noah and tell her mother that maybe he did do something. She threatened to tell then what the man did to her. That… that was the reason she never wanted to be home alone with him. But just as she thought her mother called her a liar too and walked away.

What power did this man have over them she wondered? She knew his first wife was the president and founder of the Highland Draglor Society and club. The club part was mainly to give the husbands something to do. Asana remember overhearing a conversation once that her mother had been trying for years before she was born to get into that club but never could. Then suddenly Mr. Hermàn's Wife died six months after she was born. She remembered lots of times him coming over. Then suddenly like she'd been slapped in the face the first clear memory she had of that man was when she was 3. She also remembered reading that her mother got into that club when she was 5. Could it be her parents were selling her then Noah to this man to get into the club. But then that didn't make sense why would their father allow it. She couldn't believe he'd do it! She refused to believe he'd do it. He would often say how much he hated that club. But then again her mother she wasn't so sure of. She decided this was too much, too confusing. She couldn't prove anything. She couldn't ask her mother. No, she knew her mother too well. She would deny it. She decided to take her mind off of things and check out and see if she could tell what she was going to get for Christmas. When she went into the living room, she was surprised not to see any gifts under the tree other than her own and a few from Noah. She searched and found a small on for Noah but that was it. She found this strange with Christmas Eve day after tomorrow. Just then, he mother came in.

"Mother how come there are no gifts other than mine under the tree? The only one that's not mine is this one for Noah."

"I'm sorry darling but well I went out shopping and well you know we're on a budget. After getting you sister's gifts, I only had $50 dollars left. I felt that was just enough to get nice things for you and your brother."

"So, what happened?"

"Well I was passing by this one store and I saw a gorgeous saddle. Well your brother has surpassed all the doctors' predictions and well his saddle is getting a little small for such a growing young man. I just had to buy it."

"So what did that leave you?"

"Well actually it left me with $10 but then what's a new saddle without the reins and bit to go with it. I'm am sorry dear perhaps after New Years I'll have enough money to get you something. I've already given your sister her gifts and she wanted me to apologize. She only had enough to get me some flowers and $20 dollars for Noah. Though she feels bad at not being able to get you anything, it was all she could spare. The rest she had to save for her and her husband's trip to visit his parents."

Asana couldn't believe it. Neither her mother nor her sister got her anything! She couldn't believe it! She ran to her room. Trying to think of what to do. There was only one thing she could think of to do. That night her mother left to go to a meeting.

"Noah."

"What now? You going to yell at me about JJ."

"No," Asana said sitting down next to him. "I'm leaving home."

"WHAT?" Noah asked stunned.

"Mother's made it clear. She doesn't want me around."

"Where are you going to go?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure what I'm going to do."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Well you got me Christmas gifts and I got you some and well we've always been close. I wanted to give you your gifts and I want you to open mine."

"Well I will miss you sis."

Asana smiled. "I will miss you too little brother. I'll send you a letter when I get to where I'm going. I expect to hear from you."

Noah hugged her. "I will little sister, I will!"

Asana hugged back crying. How she wished she could get Noah to come with her. But her mother would really have a conniption fit if he did leave with her. Soon they exchanged gifts and went to bed.

The next morning as she was packing she found a toy. It was a dog that you could pull on a string. Their father made it specifically for JJ. She couldn't understand it. What was it doing in her room? She remembered the day her father gave it to him. Why was it in her room? Why wasn't it in his room or Noah's? After all, before their father died he stayed in Noah's room. She found a couple of other things that belonged to him. She decided to take it to him before she found wherever she was going.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After winning a few more games at the fair, they decided to head home. Maura was talking a mile a minute about what all her and her friends did. Mokuba on the other hand snuggled up against Seto. Sometimes Mokuba couldn't believe he was really with people who loved him so much. He whined a little and snuggled closer. Seto only smiled and wrapped his arms tight around the boy. Halfway home Seto's arm was going to sleep so he stretched out his arm.

Maura stopped what she was saying and said. "I think you should put your arms back around him Seto."

Seto looked at her. "Why?"

"Simple he looks so sad."

Yami looked and smiled. "She's right Seto. You should see his face."

Seto only smiled and put his arm back around the boy. He squeezed the little boy when he felt him snuggle up more.

Once they got home Seto with the help of a couple of guards got down carrying Mokuba. He then carefully put the little boy to bed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Later that night Mokuba shot up in bed! He didn't have that many nightmares anymore but sometimes he has ones like now he doesn't remember. He rubbed his eyes trying to focus. He smiled as he looked around his room telling himself it wasn't just a wonderful dream it was real! It was all real. Just then, a loud clap of thunder rocked the castle spooking him. After about the third one he opened his door to go to Seto's only to run into him as he was opening it to go check on him.


	48. Chapter 180

"Hey kid, I was coming to check on you."

Mokuba smiled then jumped and yelped at the next clap of thunder.

Seto bent down next to him. "It's okay kiddo."

Mokuba held out his arms.

Seto smiled and pulled the little boy into his arms. As he started to rub his back, Mokuba arched and shifted. Concerned Seto pulled the boy up. "Is your back hurting?"

Mokuba fearing that Seto would say they'd go to treatments shook his head no. The last thing he wanted was to go to treatments. He never thought he'd miss Ryo's treatments.

It'd almost a week since they'd gone to treatments. Seto was concerned something might be infected or something. They hadn't changed his bandages since last treatment. Yeah Mokuba shook his head no, but he knew the kid well enough to know when he was saying whatever he had to too avoid treatments. Seto scooped the boy up and went into his room. Mokuba hoped Seto would just lay him down but he knew it was wishful thinking. Just as he feared all Seto did was slip into his house shoes. Then he headed out and down the stairs. Seto found it strange that they were having a thunderstorm. He thought it'd snow first not rain.

As they were walking Mokuba asked, "Seto, do w-we have to go?"

Seto sighed, he knew the kid hated treatments. He wasn't crazy about them himself. He could feel the poor kids pain. "Sorry kid, but if just rubbing your back causes you pain and you've not even been to treatments yet then we need to check it out."

Mokuba was almost afraid to ask but he'd had the same nightmare every night since he ran into Noah at the fair and he decided to ask. "S-Seto?"

"What's up kid?"

"D-Do you r-really love me?"

Seto blinked and frowned. "What kind of question is that?"

Mokuba only whimpered and squeezed Seto's nightshirt tighter.

"Of course I love you kiddo." Then he stopped and leaned back to whisper in his ear, "I love you more than life itself. So does Yami." Then he kissed his head. "I don't know why they thought you were a demon or why they would beat you but you are a very special angel. Why would you ask such a question?"

"S-Since w-we saw Noah at the f-fair I've had d-dreams of him telling me that this wasn't real that you don't really love me. That you r-really hate me, cause I k-killed your mom."

"Never think that, sweetheart. I love you heart and soul."

'Those bastards that beat you deserve to rot in hell for what they did.'

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Soon they arrived at the doctor's office. Seto was surprised to see the doctor was still up at midnight.

"What are you doing still up?" Seto asked.

"Oh just catching up on some paperwork. And I have a patient that's got a high fever I'm keeping tabs on him to make sure he doesn't get any worse. What can I do for you? I wouldn't have expected the two of you here this late."

"Well Mokuba was frightened by the storm and we ran into each other. He was coming to me and I was going to check on him. I was rubbing his back and he was complaining it was hurting."

"Oh well let's see."

Seto sat Mokuba down and took off his shirt.

The doctor walked over and examined him. "Mmm…Well I've never had a patient before that required salve for more than a short period of time. This is the first so I'm having to play it by ear." The doctor examined him. "Well it seems that we shouldn't wait so long before changing it out."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Well it seems that for some reason his back is red. I guess waiting so long to change the bandages, the salve goes away and the bandages get dirty and that causes infection. I'm going to have use alcohol and peroxide to clean the wounds before applying more salve. I'm afraid we can't let more than a day or two go by without treatments from now on."

"I understand."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

After treatments, Seto laid Mokuba down in his bed and climbed in next to him and pulled him tight.

"I will always love you kiddo. Always!"

Mokuba smiled and snuggled closer to him.

Seto sighed he wished he could find a way to show Mokuba how much he loved him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto and Yami had wanted to go back to the fair but then something came up. They had to once again deal with an obstinate king's treaty. It had arrived that morning. They could have put it off but it was getting a lot colder so they felt it better just to stay home. They could go over the details of this new treaty and spend time with the kids. While the kids were playing or coloring in the family room, they could go over the treaty. Yami hoped today he could keep his promise to show Mokuba what hot chocolate was.

Currently they were glancing over said treaty one of the kings top advisors had been there earlier and only stayed around in case they had any questions or problems. They dismissed him and told him they'd call him if they had any questions or problems. Of course he was thrilled meaning he could get back to his family.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Early that morning Mokuba got up his back stung a little and noticed that Seto was already up. He went and got dressed and saw Maura's door still shut and Yami's open. He went downstairs but they weren't there.

He saw Mai and walked over to her.

"Hey, sweetie breakfast will be served in a half-hour."

"Okay, y-you think it'd b-be okay to g-go outside?"

"Well the king and Master Yami are in one of the offices doing some business. I'd rather not disturb them at the moment. All right, but promise you wont stay out too long. It's getting colder out and I don't want you to come up with a cold on me. You bundle up good and wear a hat." Mai told him.

"I w-will I promise."

"All right go ahead."

Mokuba smiled and hugged her. "Thanks." Then he ran off.

Mai shook her head. "I don't understand why those people hated him. He's so sweet and loveable."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

So, he took his baby dragon and set it down and got dressed to go outside. He grabbed his dragon and headed out. As he was playing a movement in the maze caught his attention. He was scared but carefully looked in and was shocked at who he saw there.


	49. Chapter 181

"As-sana?"

Asana turned around after getting her dress off a branch. "Oh hi, JJ."

Mokuba glared at her. "M-My name is M-Mokuba!"

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot. Can we talk?"

Mokuba nodded and then thought for a moment he couldn't take her inside or into the garden. If anyone saw, he might get into trouble or worse get her into trouble before hearing her out. He probably shouldn't trust her and he knew Seto and Yami would be mad that he was. But she protected him once from Noah and was often nice to him growing up. She was the closet thing to a friend he ever had. If he hadn't known Ryo when he found Seto, she would have been the one he would have turned to for help. He couldn't swear she wouldn't tell but he knew a couple of things she didn't want anyone else to know and she wouldn't risk him telling Noah. He walked over and took her hand. He led her to a table in the middle of the maze.

"I l-like your d-dress. I've n-never s-seen it b-before."

Asana blushed. No one had ever complimented her before. "Thanks, it was a present from Noah."

Mokuba thought that was strange. Noah had never given her anything like that before. But he didn't say anything. So, he decided to ask something else instead. "W-why are you here?"

"Oh, I wanted to give you something."

Mokuba thought that was strange. He didn't remember ever leaving anything behind. Everything of any importance he kept in his cave and a few other things he had hid out in his room in the basement. But those things he took with him when Seto brought him home. "W-Why?"

"Well it belongs to you."

Mokuba looked at her like she was crazy. Why would she bring something that she thinks is his and risk coming here?

Asana dug in her bag and pulled out a wooden dog that you could pull on a string. Then she handed it to him.

"W-why do y-you think its m-mine?"

"I know its yours. My father made that for you."

Mokuba frowned and looked it over. He didn't remember ever seeing it before.

"I'm guessing Noah must have taken it and hidden it in my room. I know you hate your name but it was Noah who turned it into something evil. Our father gave you that name. When he told mother that's what he was going to call you I remember her saying that that name didn't fit you. He asked her to give you another name but she didn't really care. She never wanted you. She always wondered if you weren't kidnapped and the man who gave you to our father was the one who kidnapped you. For the longest, our mother refused to allow our father to take you out of the house on the off chance you were kidnapped. My mother made sure to keep a look out for any missing kids. After about six months, she finally allowed father to show you off. I think that's what made her go mad."

"W-why?"

"I remember she was always complaining that she thought father loved you more than Noah. Father kept repeating to her that it wasn't true that he loved Noah just as much if not more than you. But I know she always complained that father showed you off but never Noah. Father would say that it was because she wouldn't let Noah out of the house."

"H-How d-do you remember this?"

"Its kind of hard not to know. They had this same argument almost everyday. Father liked to do woodworking. Though he was good at it, he couldn't make very much money with it. He made that for you. He made one that's like a horse for Noah."

"I remember s-seeing this before and t-the horse. N-Noah always s-said that it w-was yours."

"I don't remember ever seeing it in my room. That's weird."

"W-why d-did y-you come?"

"I'm leaving home."

Mokuba was shocked. "W-why?"

"Mother actually believed that if she told you how bad the people she hired were doing your old job that you'd actually come back home. I couldn't believe it when she said that. She actually thought you'd leave a home where people love and care for you just to return to her and work like a dog."

"B-but that doesn't explain why y-your leaving."

"A lot of things have changed since you left."

"W-where w-will you go?"

Asana sighed. "I don't know. I wish I knew. But I'll find someplace to go."

Just then, a cold wind blew through.

"Well you'd better get inside." Asana said getting up and grabbing her bag.

"W-wait." Mokuba didn't want her to go. It was too cold and she had nowhere else to go. He grabbed her hand and started to pull her.

"Mokuba where are you taking me."

"I f-found a t-tower that's empty. Y-you c-can stay t-there till y-you f-figure out where to go."

"But what about your family? What will they say?"

"I'll t-tell them l-later. T-they w-wouldn't unders-stand."

"I don't want you to get into trouble because of me."

They went up a lot of stairs and stopped inside a room it was full of dust but was big and luxurious. Asana was shocked it was the combination of her room and Noah's together.

Mokuba turned to her. "B-but I w-want you to b-be warm big sister."

Asana was shocked. He'd never called her that before.

"I-I'll bring you s-some food."

"When do you plan on telling your family that you have me hid out here?"

"H-how l-long are y-you going to s-stay?"

"I don't know. But I'll be careful not to get caught and get you into trouble. I'll find someplace to live and maybe a job."

"I'd b-better go. I'll be l-late for b-breakfast."

"Then go and thank you."

Mokuba smiled and left.


	50. Chapter 182

Asana sat down gently on the bed. "Why is he being so nice to me? After everything we did to him. I never enjoyed beating him. That's why I almost always refused to do it. I couldn't stand seeing him beaten like that. I wish I'd had the courage to stand up to mother and Noah years ago. I mean I always felt there were better ways to punish him than beatings. However, mother and Noah disagreed with me. Even Marine agreed with them. I guess the reason I didn't is because I always assumed that mother knew what she was doing." Asana said, then sighed. "No, that's not true. That's not true at all. I was too young and stupid to know better. Just blindly following whatever my mother said. I guess Noah being younger it just rubbed off on him more than it did me. Plus other factors; he needed an outlet and mothers saying 'let's beat JJ' was that outlet." Asana sighed again. Then got up and looked out the window. "I shouldn't stay here. I don't want Mokuba to get into trouble for helping me." But as she continued to stare out the window, she unconsciously shuddered noticing a cold wind blow through a tree. She realized that she had two choices: Stay there where it was warm and comfortable or go back outside where it was cold and no place to go to keep warm. So, she could either stay there and keep warm or go outside and freeze to death. Some choice. She decided to stay here for now.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was feeling scared and nervous all at the same time. Just exactly how was he supposed to tell his big brothers about Asana? Mokuba sighed; trying to think of someway to tell them.

Seto heard Mokuba sigh and looked over at him and noticed he looked like he was debating on trying whether or not to tell something. So since the breakfast dishes were already put away he folded his paper carefully and set it on the table.

Yami didn't hear Mokuba as he was concentrating on reading his part of the paper. The Funnies always had two sections and they would give one half to Mokuba the other half to Maura. Maura was busy reading hers. Though Mokuba never told anyone, he had trouble reading and understanding some of the Funnies. But when it came time to switch with Maura, he did so without a word. As much as he hated too, he decided he should at least talk to Samantha and tell her about it. It didn't take long before he learned that he could trust her like he trusted Nosaka. But it was still hard for him. He was told time and time again that not being able to read in his case was nothing to be ashamed of. He had believed that until Maura came. Then it made him feel bad all over again knowing she was not only at the level he should be, but way ahead.

Seto stood up before walking over and tapping Mokuba on the shoulder. Mokuba looked up and saw Seto's hand. He took it without a word.

Yami looked up in surprise to see Seto taking Mokuba somewhere. He wanted to say something but decided against it.

As they were walking, Isis walked up. "Master Mokuba one of your friends is here to see you."

"Okay kiddo, see what they want then meet me in the living room." Seto said.

Mokuba nodded. "Okay big brother." Then let go of Seto's hand and took Isis's hand.

Isis smiled and squeezed his hand. 'I hope when I have kids someday that they turn out as sweet as him.'

Isis left Mokuba in the hallway and went about her daily chores.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Mokuba was surprised to see Angela standing there. He walked over to her. "Hi An-Angela."

Angela turned around and smiled. Though Mokuba noticed it looked a lot sadder than it normally did. "Oh hi, Mokie."

"W-what you d-doing here?" asked Mokuba curiously.

"I wanted to come say goodbye." Angela said.

Mokuba blinked. "W-where are you going?"

"Well…" Angela sighed. "You see Mokie a few days ago, my father picked up my sister Chris from a friend's house. The roads were slick and muddy from the rain and well I've only gotten a few details from eavesdropping but apparently, there was a mudslide or something and it sent the wagon over a steep hill. They were both killed in the accident."

"I'm s-sorry."

Angela smiled. "Thanks."

"B-But w-where are you g-going?"

"My mother thinks this must be a sign from the heavens."

Mokuba looked at her like she was crazy.

Angela gave a slight laugh. "It's all right, I'm not totally sure I understand it myself. I think it's just the grief going to her head. Anyway she said that this sign was telling her to go home."

"W-what you m-mean go home?"

"My mother was originally from a town called Kalamazuno. That's where my grandmother and great aunt live. My mother wants to return there. The funeral is in an hour and then we're leaving. It's both exciting and sad, I guess. I'll miss my father and sister. But it's a little exciting too. I've never been on a train before and I've never met any of my relatives. But I'm making the rounds to see all of my friends. I didn't want to just disappear. I wanted to say goodbye."

Mokuba smiled. "I'll m-miss you."

Angela smiled. "I'll miss you too Mokie. I promise to write to you when I get to where we're going. Will you write me back?"

Mokuba nodded. "Of c-course I will."

"Angela honey we must get going."

Angela turned and said, "Okay mom, I'll be there in a moment." Then she turned to Mokuba gave him a quick hug and said. "Well I have to go now, good bye Mokie. Take care."

Mokuba was a little shocked by the hug but said, "I w-will. Good bye."

Mokuba waved goodbye to his friend. He was sad to see her go. Then he remembered Seto was waiting for him.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

He entered the room to see Seto reading. Seto looked up when he heard someone enter the room.

"Hey kid, is your friend gone?"

"Y-yeah, her f-father and s-sister w-were killed and s-she's m-moving f-far away."

"I'm sorry. Now let's get to why I brought you in here. You seemed upset or worried about something. I want to know what it is."

Mokuba bit his lip. How was he going to do this? Then suddenly an idea hit. "I h-have a f-friend. S-she's l-left home and s-she n-needs s-some p-place t-to live and s-stay."

Seto knew that kid was extremely nervous. He didn't normally stutter that much. Talana was a good teacher and so the kid didn't stutter quite so much. 'There must be more he's not telling me to be this scared and nervous. His stuttering is worse than normal. It's not like him to hide things from me. He's usually open about things. Besides that I wouldn't have thought he knew anyone old enough to leave home and need a job.'

Seeing the kid refusing to look at him, told him it was important but he was scared. "All right kiddo. Bring your friend to the throne room and I'll talk to her and see what I can do."

"R-really you p-promise?"

Seto and Yami had discussed it but so far neither one had figured out what the kid's obsession with wanting everything to be a promise was. Yami's theory was that it was something taught to him. If it was promised it was for real, and you meant it. If it wasn't promised then the person wasn't being serious.

"I promise." Seto answered.

Mokuba hugged him tight. Then he sat up and said, "I'll g-go tell her n-now."

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

Seto walked back into the dining room and was surprised that Maura was gone.

"Where's the girl?" he asked.

"Oh her friends from the fair stopped by to play for a while. Where's Mokuba?"

"He has a friend he wants us to give a job and a place to stay."

"That's weird. Did he say who it was?"

"That's the weird part; he didn't. It's not like him to hide things from us."

"True. Say, I heard you had a problem last night with Mokuba."

"Yeah, we waited so long in changing his bandages that they almost got infected."

"I see. I haven't had the courage to look at his back lately. Are they any real signs of improvement?"

"I wish I could say there was, but there aren't really all that much. I mean, there are clear signs of improvement since we started but at the same time…"

"At the same time if you hadn't seen it in the beginning you wouldn't know the difference."

"Sadly yes."


	51. Chapter 183

Mokuba ran up the stairs and knocked on the door to the room Asana was in.

Asana was a little surprised but said, "Come in."

Mokuba walked in and over to her.

"Hi, is this yours I found it on the floor." Asana said holding up Mokuba's baby dragon.

Mokuba nodded and took it. "Y-Yami gave it to me."

"That's nice."

"S-Seto promised to t-talk to you and m-maybe give you a j-job."

"Why did he do that?"

"I asked him to."

Asana blinked. "Why would you do that?"

"I w-want you to be safe." Then Mokuba got to thinking about his brothers reaction to seeing Asana. 'Seto probably wont listen when he sees her.'

"D-Do you s-still have that hat N-Noah gave you and the s-scarf I m-made you?"

Asana blinked again. "I think so. Why?"

Mokuba looked away and bit his lip.

Asana glared at him. "You didn't tell them it was me did you?"

Mokuba shook his head no.

Asana sighed. "Then maybe we shouldn't do it. I don't want you to get into trouble on account of me."

"B-but S-Seto's already waiting." Mokuba said not wanting to go tell Seto that Asana wasn't coming.

Asana sighed. Well she did say she needed a job. She hated the idea of begging the king for a job. Especially since, she was afraid of what he'd do to her when he found out. They couldn't keep her identity a secret forever. She knew how Mokuba's new family felt about her family. She was afraid he might kill her or have her killed for even daring to talk to the boy much less sneak into the castle and then have the nerve to ask for a job.

"P-Please Asana. S-Seto's w-waiting. He p-promised he'd d-do something for you."

"Yeah, well it's the something he might do is what worries me."

"H-He w-wont hurt you. I p-promise."

She sighed. She was the one who had taught him promises were for keeps. She'd sometimes tell him secrets. Other times she'd ask him to do her drawing homework, then as payment, she would give him a candy bar. Her grandmother always told her that promises are real, that if you break it there would be consequences. If it wasn't promised then you can't trust their word. She taught it to Mokuba.

Mokuba then took her hand. "P-Please big s-sister."

Asana looked away. "Why are you nice to me? Why do you call me your sister?"

Mokuba smiled. "I-If I n-needed a f-friend I c-could alw-ways t-trust you. Y-you were always n-nice to me."

"Not always. What about the times I beat you?"

"I-If you w-wanted t-to do it, t-then w-why d-did y-your m-mom f-force t-the w-whip in y-your hand and y-yell at y-you to d-do it?"

Asana gulped tears in her eyes and looked at him.

"Y-You were alw-ways the one who t-took me off t-the whipping tree. N-Noah and s-step mom w-would have l-left me t-there to die."

Asana gasped, "No, never!"

Mokuba glared at her and she shrunk back.

"Okay maybe they would."

"W-When I n-needed a b-bath or m-my hair w-washed it w-was you who t-took care of m-me. Y-you even t-treated m-my back till…"

"Till Noah found out and threatened to tell mother. I can't say that the threat wasn't real that he and mother wouldn't have beaten me too. Marine could have careless one way or the other. There were times I thought she was going to beat me. She did slap me around and of course, mother never believed me. I think in some ways we were a lot a like. Father loved us but for some reason mother always had a dislike for you and me too most of the time. She'd act all nice but it was all an act."

"S-So y-you'll talk to Seto and w-work here?"

"Are you sure you want me here?"

"T-that d-depends."

"Depends on what?"

"I-if you'll l-let me call you b-big s-sister and b-be m-my f-friend."

"Yeah, I guess we could both use a friend we can trust not to tell our secrets. I guess it wouldn't be much of a stretch seeing as how we've always done that or rather I have. But I think I can handle listening to you too. But you still have to give me time to adjust to your talking."

Mokuba nodded and grabbed her hand. She pulled away.

"Wait, you wanted me to cover up first. I'll do that now." Asana said. She pulled her hair back it was brown and a little below shoulder length and twisted it a little behind her then tied the scarf around then put on a hat. Then she gathered the rest of her things together. "All right now I'm ready."

Mokuba took her hand and led her towards the throne room. Several people looked at her strange. Mokuba didn't care he wanted his brothers to hear her out and his fear was if they saw who it was they'd throw her out. But he was determined not to let that happen!


	52. Chapter 184

Finally, they reached the throne room.

"I don't know about this Mokuba. Maybe it's not such a good idea."

Mokuba got behind her and pushed. "Y-your n-not backing out n-now."

Seto and Yami had been talking when they looked up to see Asana being pushed into the room. Asana gulped when she saw them and then remembered her place and quickly bowed.

Mokuba moved next to her.

Seto and Yami both glared at her unsure as to why she was wearing that get up. But neither said anything about it for the moment.

"What's your name?" Seto asked.

Asana stood up and thought for a moment then decided it best to use Noah's nickname for her. "You may call me A, your majesty."

Mokuba gave a faint giggle he remembered too that being Noah's nickname for her.

"Why did you leave home?" Seto asked, thinking with Christmas Eve just tomorrow it was an odd time to leave home.

"Well…" Asana started then glanced at Mokuba then back at Seto. "Since the loss of J….I mean just recently a lot of things have been happening and changing." Asana said hoping she'd caught herself but sure, she'd blown it. Sadly so did Mokuba. "My mother has changed a lot and I felt it was time."

"I see. Mokuba come up here, NOW!" Seto said.

Mokuba gulped but then walked up to Seto.

Asana not knowing that Seto would never beat Mokuba, feared for him, she knew this was a mistake. "Please, don't punish him, he only wanted to help me. If you wish to beat someone beat me."

Seto blinked he knew there was something about her. First, he was certain she was going to use Mokuba's old name and now fearing punishment. Not everyone would jump to the assumption of being beaten first. He scooped Mokuba up and set him down in Yami's lap.

"Do not let him down for any reason!" Seto told Yami.

Yami wasn't sure what Seto's problem was simply nodded and put his arms around Mokuba in a tight hold.

Seto then turned and headed down to Asana. Asana seeing him head her way slinked back a little in fear.

"S-Seto d-don't hurt her!" Mokuba yelled and squirmed to get down.

But Yami wasn't about to let him. He still didn't quite see the problem but if the kid was this worried, he felt Seto might have been right in wanting him to hang on to him.

Seto walked over and pulled off her hat. "Just as I suspected."

Yami gasped when he saw her. Seto turned and glared at Mokuba. "Why did you let her in here?"

"I t-told you why."

Seto turned and glared even harder at Asana. "How did you get in here? I know I would have heard anyone announce you."

"Oh, um well…"

"Well what?" Seto demanded to know.

"I came through the maze and my dress caught on a limb and Mokuba came over and we talked."

"Talked?"

Asana looked him in the eye. "Yes, just talked. I gave him a toy that my father made for him. I guess Noah didn't want him to have it and hid it from him. I found it and when I left home, I decided I should return it to him. Whether Noah liked it or not, it does belong to him."

"That didn't explain how you got in here."

"I told you through your maze."

"That's not possible there's suppose to be a guard on duty there at all times."

"I've alm-most n-never see a guard there." Mokuba told Yami.

"Seto perhaps we should talk to Bakura on this matter later. You know Mokuba hangs around near the garden all the time and he says he rarely sees one."

Seto nodded then grabbed Asana's arm and dragged her to where Yami and Mokuba were. "Now the only question is what do we do with her? Throw her in the dungeon, just throw her out or what?"

"B-but Seto y-you p-promised. Y-you p-promised you'd t-talk to her and s-see about a j-job!"

"Mokuba you can't really expect me to just forgive everything she's done."

Mokuba tried again to get away but soon gave up and turned and started crying into Yami's chest.

Yami could only take so much of the crying child in his lap. He gently rubbed his back. "What did you promise him, Seto?"

"He said he had a friend who left home and needed a job. I told him I'd talk to her and see what I could do."

"Seto you did promise him and you know how he feels about promises."

"But Yami…"

"You should have thought to ask more questions instead of blindly agreeing. Next time you'll know better."

"Why do I have to keep the promise made with half truths?"

"Because you'll lose his complete trust if you don't." Asana said in a low voice.

"What?" Seto and Yami asked at the same time.

"My grandmother believed and always told me that promises are for keeps. If you broke a promise your soul would rot in hell for all eternity and that proves that the person in question is untrustworthy. You should never again trust that person. However, a person who always keeps his promises will be assured their place in heaven. It also shows that the person in question can always be trusted without question."

"So, you were the one who taught him to make everything into a promise." Yami said.

"Yes, I was and you don't have to do anything to me. I told him this was a bad idea."

Seto sighed and walked over to Mokuba and rubbed his back. Then kissed his head. "I'm sorry kiddo. I didn't mean to upset you."

Mokuba sniffed and looked up at Seto. "Y-you w-wont t-throw her out?"

Looking into the boy's eyes it was hard to resist him. Seto closed his eyes the last thing he wanted to do was say no but he didn't have a choice. "No I promise I wont throw her out. I'll figure out something for her."

Mokuba smiled and hugged him tight. "T-thank you big brother!"

Seto just sighed as he hugged the kid back.

x-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x-xx-x-x-x-x-x

End Part 4


End file.
